Les 4 filles de l'Agent Coulson
by Saenka
Summary: Tout commença parce que Tony Stark aimait les tartes. NonSlash
1. Chapitre 1

**J'ai commencé cette histoire bien avant que le très prometteur Agents of SHIELD ne nous annonce que l'Agent Coulson n'était, en fin de compte, pas du tout décédé (joie !). Comme cette information primordiale ne collait absolument pas avec la trame de l'histoire telle que je l'ai pensée, et que je n'avais pas envie de tout recommencer à zéro, j'ai décidé de ne pas en tenir compte. C'est pourquoi, dans cette fic, Phil est bien mort et enterré, dans la tristesse générale et les regrets éternels.  
**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira malgré cela. **

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages Marvel (et c'est d'ailleurs bien dommage ;) )**

* * *

Tony était en train de tomber amoureux.

Oh, bien sûr, depuis que Pepper était entrée dans sa vie, il n'avait plus regardé aucune autre fille. Ou, plus exactement, il n'avait plus fait que regarder les autres filles. Mais celle-ci était vraiment spéciale. Elle avait un atout exceptionnel auquel il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister longtemps : elle faisait les meilleures tartes qu'il avait jamais goûtées. Et pourtant, il avait eu l'occasion de fréquenter un paquet de restaurants huppés, où officiaient les chefs les plus réputés au monde. Mais rien de ce qu'il avait pu manger auparavant ne souffrait la comparaison avec ces tartes. Qu'elles soient aux fruits rouges, au citron, aux noix de pécan ou au chocolat, c'était toujours un pur délice, au point qu'il se retrouvait régulièrement à sauter les réunions des Avengers pour venir s'offrir un petit plaisir sucré. Non qu'il ait jamais eu besoin d'une raison pour éviter ces réunions comme la peste. Mais bon, entre errer sans but et profiter d'une délicieuse part de tarte et d'un café ou thé glacé tout à fait correct, le choix était vite fait.

« Merci infiniment, ma toute belle, déclara-t-il tandis qu'elle posait une belle part de tarte au caramel et un expresso devant lui. Vous êtes absolument certaine de ne pas vouloir entrer à mon service ? Je suis prêt à vous offrir tout ce que vous voulez : une cuisine ultra-moderne avec tous les gadgets, votre propre limousine avec chauffeur, un pont d'or… ou, si vous préférez, une mallette remplie de billets, comme celles que les méchants de cinéma échangent toujours contre de la drogue ou des armes. C'en est une, d'ailleurs, vous savez.

- Une arme ?, demanda la pâtissière en haussant un sourcil amusé.

- Une drogue, corrigea-t-il, avant d'enfourner une énorme bouchée en poussant un bruyant soupir de contentement. La meilleure qui soit. Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Voulez-vous travailler pour moi ?

- Non, monsieur Stark, répondit-elle avec un sourire un peu nostalgique. Même si vous étiez sérieux, je ne trouverais pas ça juste vis-à-vis de mes habitués. Certains viennent ici depuis des années, vous savez.

- Mais je suis sérieux. Et tant pis pour eux, c'est à vous que vous devez penser. À votre avenir. Avec un talent pareil, vous pourriez trouver bien mieux que ce petit restaurant.

- Et si, justement, elle était heureuse comme ça ?, intervint alors une voix rebelle.

- Oh, je ne doute pas une seconde que ce soit le cas, fille aux cheveux bleus, répliqua-t-il sans prendre la peine de se retourner. Mais, selon moi, ta sœur manque singulièrement d'ambition, et je trouve ça bien dommage. »

L'adolescente poussa un grognement de dérision très peu féminin, et il aurait parié qu'elle roulait des yeux en faisant la grimace. Ses cheveux n'avaient jamais été bleus, évidemment, juste quelques mèches colorées de ci de là. Elle changeait d'ailleurs de couleur à peu près aussi régulièrement que de coiffure, à savoir toutes les semaines. Mais il trouvait que le surnom lui allait bien, et il n'aimait pas se fatiguer à retenir des choses aussi triviales que les prénoms des gens qu'il croisait occasionnellement.

« On se fiche bien de votre avis, rétorqua-t-elle, l'agressivité presque palpable dans sa voix.

- Sarah, ça suffit, déclara la pâtissière d'un ton qui n'admettait pas la discussion. Va plutôt servir Monsieur Lee. Je crois qu'il aimerait un autre café. »

L'adolescente rechigna un peu mais finit par s'éloigner en traînant les pieds, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'adresser son plus beau sourire au vieillard moustachu attablé près de la porte. Sa sœur la suivit du regard, l'air inquiet.

« Épousez-moi », déclara alors Tony.

La pâtissière l'observa un instant de ses grands yeux perplexes, avant d'éclater de rire.

« C'est un non, je suppose ?

- D'abord, vous êtes déjà fiancé, et ensuite, vous êtes assez vieux pour être mon père », répliqua-t-elle d'un air sévère, quoique ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement.

Du fond de la salle, la fille aux cheveux bleus marmonna un commentaire sarcastique qui, par chance, n'arriva pas aux oreilles de Tony.

« Voilà ce que j'appelle frapper en-dessous de la ceinture, ma jolie pâtissière. Quel âge avez-vous au juste, vingt-cinq ans ?

- Vingt-six. Et ça ne se fait pas, de demander son âge à une dame.

- C'est vous qui avez mis la question de l'âge sur le tapis, lui fit-il remarquer. Et je suis déjà sorti avec pas mal de filles nettement plus jeunes que vous, qui n'ont jamais rien trouvé à y redire, vous savez.

- Eh bien peut-être ces demoiselles étaient-elles attirées par les hommes plus mûrs, ce qui n'est pas mon cas, rétorqua-t-elle gentiment.

Sa sœur, en revanche fit preuve de moins de diplomatie.

« Ou alors elles étaient à la recherche d'un substitut paternel ou, mieux encore, d'un riche pigeon pour payer la came qu'elles s'enfilaient dans le pif, persifla-t-elle d'une voix sonore.

- Sarah !, s'exclama sa sœur, choquée.

- À moins qu'on prenne en compte l'âge mental, Monsieur Stark, auquel cas elles auraient pu vous servir de babysitters, renchérit la fille aux cheveux bleus.

- Sarah ! »

Tony ne parvenait pas à se sentir offensé par les manières de la jeune fille. Il aimait son répondant et son caractère rebelle. Et comme elle réagissait au quart de tour, il ne résista pas à l'envie de la taquiner davantage :

« Voyons jeune fille, est-ce une manière de s'adresser à son futur beau-frère ? »

La fille aux cheveux bleus lui lança un regard noir et s'apprêtait à lui lancer sa réplique la plus venimeuse, mais elle fut heureusement interrompue par le tintement de la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un Steve Rogers particulièrement en rogne, Barton et Romanoff sur ses talons tels deux ombres menaçantes.

« Oh oh, je crois bien que les ennuis m'ont trouvé, déclara Tony avec une moue mécontente. Je vous préviens, personne ne me fera sortir d'ici tant que je n'aurai pas fini cette tarte. Et je compte bien prendre mon temps pour la savourer, précisa-t-il en enfournant une nouvelle bouchée.

- Vous êtes Captain America », déclara la pâtissière d'une voix blanche.

Tony ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu vexé. La première fois qu'il était entré dans le restaurant, elle l'avait fixé durant deux longues minutes, la bouche béante, avant de déclarer « Oh mon dieu, vous êtes Tony Stark ! » l'air de ne pas en croire ses yeux, et avait ri de manière hystérique à ses compliments dithyrambiques sur sa cuisine. Avec le temps, elle avait fini par s'habituer à lui, au point qu'il faisait plus ou moins partie du décor désormais. Mais jamais il ne l'avait entendue exprimer une telle admiration. C'est vrai que le Captain avait une certaine allure, il voulait bien le reconnaître, et il commençait à se faire un nom en tant que chef des Avengers – même si Tony lui-même n'avait jamais eu son mot à dire quant à cette nomination arbitraire.

« En effet, Madame, répondit Steve en se frottant la nuque d'un air embarrassé, comme à chaque fois qu'un civil le regardait avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

Depuis le temps, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'était habitué. Il n'en était rien.

« Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous dévisager comme ça, je… Puis-je vous offrir un café ? Une part de tarte ? Sur le compte de la maison. »

Steve parut sur le point de refuser, mais sa bonne éducation prit le dessus, comme toujours.

« Certainement, Madame, c'est très aimable à vous.

- Je reviens tout de suite ! »

La pâtissière fit volte-face et s'élança vers la cuisine avec un enthousiasme enfantin. Franchement gêné à présent, Steve s'assit sans un mot aux côtés de Tony, tandis que Romanoff et Barton prenaient place sur la banquette en face.

« Désolée, ma sœur a tendance à péter un peu les plombs à la simple mention de Captain America, alors se retrouver face à vous, vous imaginez, expliqua la fille aux cheveux bleus avec un sourire qui tremblait un peu. C'est un truc qu'elle partageait avec notre père. Il avait même cette collection de cartes vintage… »

Le sourire mourut sur ses lèvres et elle étouffa un sanglot. Impossible, dans de telles circonstance,s de ne pas repenser à la mort tragique de l'agent Coulson, et à en juger par l'expression des camarades de table de Tony, il en allait de même pour eux. Tous demeurèrent dans un silence pesant jusqu'à ce que la fille aux cheveux bleus secoue la tête, prenne une profonde inspiration et leur adresse un nouveau sourire, plein d'entrain même s'il ne montait pas jusqu'à ses yeux.

« Donc, puis-je vous proposer quelque chose à boire ? Ou à manger ? Aujourd'hui, nous avons une tarte mûre-framboise qui déchire, je ne peux que vous la conseiller.

- Mûre-framboise !, s'exclama Tony, scandalisé. Pourquoi personne ne m'a dit qu'il y avait de la tarte mûre-framboise au menu ?

- Sans doute parce que ma sœur a naïvement pensé que vous étiez à même de lire le menu tout seul comme un grand, susurra-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse. Je ne vous aurais pas accordé autant de crédit, à sa place.

- Brave petite. Apporte-moi donc une double part de cette tarte, fille aux cheveux bleus.

- Je prendrais bien une part, moi aussi, ajouta Barton avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Et un café, s'il vous plait.

- Juste un thé pour moi », dit Romanoff après une minute de réflexion.

La fille aux cheveux bleus opina du chef, notant leur commande dans le petit calepin qu'elle gardait toujours dans la poche de son jean.

« Pourquoi vous appelle-t-il comme ça ?, demanda Steve, fixant avec perplexité les mèches écarlates qui striaient la chevelure noire de l'adolescente.

- Oh, vous savez, répliqua-t-elle avec un petit reniflement. À son âge avancé, il est normal que sa vue commence à lui jouer des tours… »

Cette fois, Barton éclata d'un rire franc, tandis que Steve lui-même esquissait un sourire amusé. Tony envisagea de protester, pour la forme, mais la pâtissière revenait justement avec une assiette où trônait une énorme part de tarte d'un rouge luisant dont la croûte s'ornait de sucre cristallisé. Elle la posa devant Steve, avant de lever les yeux vers les autres membres de la tablée. Son sourire ravi se figea, et elle porta sa main à sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

« Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée, je n'avais pas pensé à… Je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, sœurette, j'ai pris tout ça en main. Si tu t'asseyais donc quelques instants pour parler au Captain pendant que je vais chercher le reste de la commande ?, proposa la fille aux cheveux bleus avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

- Sarah, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, Captain America n'est pas seul et il a sûrement autre chose à faire pour occuper ses après-midi que de me faire la conversation. »

La fille aux cheveux bleus roula des yeux.

« Sans doute, mais ça ne devrait pas t'empêcher de tenter ta chance !

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Non mais tu as vu ces muscles ? Papa ne nous avait jamais dit qu'il était sexy à ce point !

- Sarah !

- Quoi ? N'essaie même pas de prétendre que tu n'as pas regardé ! »

La pâtissière poussa un soupir excédé et se massa les tempes, avant de se tourner vers les quatre Avengers avec un sourire penaud.

« Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour le comportement de ma petite sœur. Cela fait plusieurs années que nous essayons de placer un filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche. Sans succès, malheureusement.

- Ne vous excusez pas, rétorqua Barton avec un demi-sourire. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus eu l'occasion d'assister à un dîner-spectacle aussi divertissant. »

La jeune femme laissa échapper un bref éclat de rire qui aurait tout aussi bien pu être un sanglot.

« Madame, déclara alors Steve comme s'il n'avait rien suivi de la conversation, je n'ai jamais mangé une aussi bonne tarte de toute ma vie. Même ma défunte maman, paix à son âme, n'en faisait pas de pareilles. »

À la stupéfaction de Tony, la pâtissière, d'ordinaire l'image vivante du calme et du self-control, vira aussitôt à l'écarlate.

« Ah… Hum… Merci, Captain. Je suis ravie que ça vous ai plu.

- Pourrais-je vous demander une deuxième part ? J'ai malheureusement dû sauter le dîner parce que quelqu'un a décidé de bouleverser un programme soigneusement minuté pour son propre plaisir égoïste.

- Et ce quelqu'un l'a fait avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, intervint Tony, imperméable aux reproches comme toujours.

- Oh. Bien sûr, avec plaisir.

- Hum, Hello ? D'autres personnes attendent toujours leur commande », fit remarquer Tony avec un petit salut de la main.

La pâtissière s'arracha à la contemplation de Steve pour poser son regard un peu flou sur lui.

« Certainement. Je m'en occupe tout de suite, Monsieur Stark. Et tu viens avec moi », ajouta-t-elle en tirant sa sœur par le bras.

Une fois que les deux furent hors de vue, Black Widow sortit une tablette de nulle part et la posa devant Tony.

« Stark, cette opération nécessite beaucoup de précision. Cela veut dire que, pour une fois, vous êtes prié de suivre les consignes, ou nous allons droit à la catastrophe, déclara Steve avec sérieux.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et moi qui espérait échapper à cette foutue réunion ! Bon, d'accord, je vais écouter sagement ce que vous tenez tant à me dire. Mais je vous préviens, je compte sur le silence le plus absolu pour manger ma tarte.

- Stark !

- On ne discute pas ! »

Steve donna un instant l'impression d'avoir envie de lui fracasser une chaise sur le crâne – et il en était capable, le bougre –, mais finit néanmoins par hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. Et quand la tarte arriva finalement, même Black Widow détourna les yeux de sa mission pour profiter pleinement de son dessert. Enfin, de celui de Barton. Pendant quelques merveilleuses minutes, on n'entendit que la mastication silencieuse des Avengers, même si Steve finit, comme toujours, par laisser le devoir prendre le dessus sur le plaisir et les ramena à la mission avant même que Tony n'ait eu le temps de finir son café.


	2. Chapitre 2

Steve adorait dessiner en plein air.

Lorsque le temps s'y prêtait, il montait sur la terrasse tout en haut de la Stark Tower – officieusement rebaptisée « Avengers' Tower », mais jamais en présence de Tony – et s'installait sur le rebord. Tandis que ses doigts s'emparaient du fusain et s'affairaient sur le papier, les multiples pensées et angoisses qui tourbillonnaient en permanence sous son crâne s'apaisaient quelques brefs instants. Parfois, quand les passants tout en bas se faisaient plus rares, il osait même s'aventurer dehors, et s'installait sur un banc près d'un arbre pour croquer sur le vif ce qui l'entourait. Lorsqu'il se concentrait sur ses dessins, il parvenait presque à croire que ces soixante-dix ans qu'il avait passé dans la glace n'avaient pas eu lieu et qu'il allait pouvoir inviter le sergent Carter à danser. Mais la jeune femme brune aux lèvres éclatantes qu'il avait connue n'était plus la même qu'autrefois. Il s'agissait désormais d'une vieille dame à la mémoire défaillante, même si ses yeux avaient conservé tout leur éclat. Il était allé lui rendre visite à l'hospice, à plusieurs reprises. Chaque fois, il était reparti avec une sensation douce-amère. Il avait été heureux de la revoir, mais sa seule présence lui rappelait ce qui avait été, ce qui avait failli être et ce qui ne serait plus jamais.

Ce midi-là, le ciel était lourd d'orage, et la rue était pratiquement déserte, aussi déclina-t-il en souriant l'invitation de Clint et Natasha à partager leur repas. Il se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise en compagnie des autres Avengers, même s'il n'en allait pas de même avec la plupart des membres du S.H.I.E.L.D. – et moins encore avec les civils, qui avaient tendance à le traiter comme une sorte de dieu vivant. Son sandwich dans une main, son matériel à dessin dans l'autre, il sortit en sifflotant et se dirigea vers ce qu'il considérait intérieurement comme _son_ banc… pour découvrir que celui-ci était déjà occupé.

La jeune femme devait avoir une petite vingtaine d'années. Elle portait un jean noir, un sweat-shirt à capuche violet et ses cheveux bruns étaient ramenés dans son dos en une lourde tresse. Malgré le temps, elle avait enlevé ses tennis et s'était assise sur le banc pieds nus et en tailleur, dessinant avec application sur ce qui ressemblait furieusement à un bloc de conférence orné du logo de Stark Industries. Elle lui faisait face mais était tellement absorbée par son dessin qu'elle ne paraissait pas s'être rendue compte de sa présence. Dans d'autres circonstances, Steve aurait fait demi-tour et se serait éloigné, mais il était curieux. Il s'approcha donc tout doucement pour jeter un coup d'œil. Sur le papier s'étalait une Stark Tower plus vraie que nature, quoiqu'ornée d'éléments nouveaux apparemment issus de la seule imagination de la demoiselle. Elle avait un talent immense pour parvenir à transformer une telle monstruosité architecturale en un bâtiment plein d'élégance tout en conservant ce qui rendait la Stark Tower si facilement reconnaissable. Steve se pencha pour mieux distinguer certains détails, projetant son ombre sur le papier. La fille sursauta et leva sur lui des yeux interrogateurs.

Pris en flagrant délit, il se frotta l'arrière du cou avec embarras.

« Pardonnez-moi, Madame, je suis profondément navré de vous avoir dérangée. Jamais je n'aurais dû vous espionner ainsi. »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et leva les sourcils, si haut qu'ils semblaient vouloir atteindre la limite de son front. Tandis qu'un flot d'excuses embarrassées quittaient les lèvres de Steve, son air surpris se transforma petit à petit en un sourire gentiment moqueur, et quand il s'arrêta enfin, elle secoua la tête avec un petit reniflement.

« Ce n'est pas comme si vous m'aviez surprise sous la douche, vous savez. C'est un endroit public, et je ne m'attendais juste pas à avoir de la compagnie. C'est de ma faute, je me laisse complètement absorber quand je… »

Le regard de la jeune femme tomba sur le carnet à croquis qu'il tenait toujours à la main et elle se mordilla la lèvre avec un sourire espiègle.

« Ah, je comprends mieux. – elle l'évalua du regard – C'est sûr que vous êtes un grand modèle, mais en se serrant un peu, on devrait pouvoir tenir tous les deux. »

Elle se recula sur le coin du banc et tapota la place à côté d'elle d'un air engageant. Mortifié, mais ne sachant comment refuser son invitation, Steve s'assit à son tour. Elle plissa le nez et tendit la main, paume vers le haut. Cela ne ressemblait pas à des salutations, et il ignorait comment interpréter son geste, aussi se contenta-t-il de la fixer, tristement conscient de son inaptitude totale en matière d'interactions sociales.

« Oh, allez, dit-elle avec un sourire qui éclaira ses yeux bleus. Vous avez vu le mien, la moindre des choses est de me laisser voir le vôtre. »

Il se demanda un instant s'il s'agissait d'un de ces sous-entendus que Stark adorait glisser dans toutes leurs conversations, mais réalisa bien vite que le regard de la jeune femme était fixé sur son carnet de croquis, qu'il ramena derrière lui dans un geste protecteur. Elle éclata de rire.

« J'ai du mal à croire qu'un grand gaillard costaud comme vous soit si timide, mais je m'en voudrais de vous forcer à faire quoi que ce soit dont vous n'auriez pas envie. Je m'appelle Pippa, à propos.

- Pippa ?

- C'est le diminutif de Philippa, expliqua-t-elle avec une grimace. Mais personne de censé n'accepterait de se faire appeler Philippa, et mon deuxième prénom est encore pire, alors j'ai fini par me faire à Pippa.

- Quel est votre deuxième prénom ? », voulut-il savoir, sincèrement curieux.

C'était agréable d'avoir une véritable conversation, pour une fois, comme deux personnes normales se rencontrant dans des circonstances ordinaires. Visiblement, elle ne l'avait pas reconnu, ce qui ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Les gens avaient plutôt tendance à se focaliser sur le costume que sur l'homme à l'intérieur. Du reste, Stark lui-même arrivait à sortir incognito, de temps en temps, alors que son visage se retrouvait à la une des journaux un jour sur deux. Et Steve était loin d'attirer autant d'attention que son camarade. Toutefois, il aurait cru que tous les employés de la Stark Tower connaissaient les Avengers au moins de vue. Inconsciente de son trouble, Pippa roula des yeux et secoua la tête.

« Bien essayé, monsieur timide, mais si je vous le disais, je serais obligée de vous tuer, ce qui serait un beau gâchis. »

Il manquait peut-être d'expérience, mais avait assisté à suffisamment d'évènements officiels en costume de Captain America pour savoir quand une femme le jaugeait du regard. Et Pippa l'observait d'un œil appréciateur depuis le début de leur conversation. Mais au lieu de battre des cils et de se toucher les cheveux, comme le faisaient toutes ces filles qui essayaient d'attirer son attention, elle claqua la langue et roula des yeux. Il ne put retenir un sourire.

« Ah, voilà qui est mieux. Même si je ne connais toujours pas votre prénom.

- Oh, bien sûr. Je manque à la courtoisie la plus élémentaire, bafouilla-t-il, gêné à nouveau. Steve, Madame. Steve Rogers, pour vous servir. »

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'effaça pour céder la place à une expression solennelle, mais ses yeux pétillaient tandis qu'elle serrait sa main tendue. Elle ne manquait pas de poigne, ce qu'il apprécia. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les femmes de caractère.

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Steve Rogers. Maintenant, si cela ne vous dérange pas, il me reste moins de… – elle jeta un coup d'œil à la montre-bracelet rose qui ornait son poignet et fit la grimace – dix-sept minutes avant de devoir retourner travailler, et j'aimerais bien avoir fini la Stark Tower d'ici là. Je déteste laisser un dessin inachevé, mais plus encore devoir reprendre un travail interrompu. Il est presque impossible de retrouver exactement les mêmes conditions de travail, donc la lumière sera différente, ou bien il y aura des passants là où il n'y en avait pas, ou les fleurs auront poussé, ou alors il y aura des flaques, ou de la circulation… Du coup, le résultat sera forcément faussé, vous comprenez ? »

Il voyait tout à fait ce qu'elle voulait dire, et opina vigoureusement du chef. Elle le récompensa d'un sourire, avant de retourner à son dessin, accentuant les caractères « STARK » ornant le sommet de quelques traits de stylo-bille.

« Vous n'avez pas de matériel à dessin ? », ne put s'empêcher de demander Steve, avant de se traiter d'idiot.

« Désolé, ajouta-t-il aussitôt. On dirait que je passe mon temps à vous déranger.

- Steve, déclara-t-elle sans même lever les yeux de sa feuille, je suis une fille. Ça veut dire que je suis capable de vous répondre tout en continuant à dessiner, et à chanter incroyablement faux dans un coin de mon crâne. Par ailleurs, j'apprécie votre compagnie. Non seulement vous êtes sexy à en tomber raide, mais en plus vous êtes gentil tout plein, ce qui est une combinaison aussi rare qu'appréciable. Et pour répondre à votre question, non malheureusement. Le bon matériel coûte un peu cher pour mon budget, ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace, et puis ce n'est pas pratique à trimballer dans un sac à main. Je profite donc de l'occasion qui m'est offerte d'améliorer ma technique au stylo-bille. Vous en pensez quoi ?

- C'est de l'excellent travail, répondit-il avec sincérité. C'est comme ça que vous gagnez votre vie ? »

Une ombre traversa le visage de Pippa, si fugitive qu'il se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas imaginée. Elle secoua la tête avec une grimace.

« Non, juste un petit hobby un peu bizarre pour passer mes temps de midi. Il ne paye pas les factures, malheureusement, mais un jour, peut-être… Je suis employée administrative à la Stark Tower, au deuxième étage – finances et acquisitions. Je fais un café d'enfer, des tonnes de photocopies et pas grand-chose d'autre. Mais je gagne correctement ma vie, les conditions de travail sont agréables, les collègues sympas et le trajet jusqu'à la maison pas trop long, donc je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Et vous, Steve, que faites-vous de vos journées ? »

Il hésita. Il détestait mentir – surtout à une jeune femme si charmante –, mais il n'avait pas envie de lui révéler sa véritable identité. Les gens se comportaient différemment avec Captain America, et cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu l'occasion d'être seulement Steve qu'il n'était pas prêt à y renoncer.

« Je suis dans la sécurité, déclara-t-il simplement.

- Hum, vous pouvez être encore un peu plus cryptique, ou vous êtes à votre maximum ? »

Elle souriait toujours, apparemment peu contrariée par son manque de détails. Il haussa les épaules.

« J'ai du mal à parler avec les gens, avoua-t-il à sa propre surprise. Et je n'aime pas trop parler de moi.

- Vous ne me l'auriez pas dit, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné. Par chance, j'adore parler de moi. Vous ai-je dit qu'à l'âge de six ans je rêvais d'adopter un crocodile ? »


	3. Chapitre 3

**Mille mercis à celles qui m'ont posté de gentilles reviews !  
**

**J'avais quelques doutes sur l'intérêt qu'on pourrait porter à cette histoire - et j'en ai toujours, en fait - mais cela me donne la motivation nécessaire pour la continuer.**

**J'essayerai d'updater une fois par semaine, mais voici déjà un chapitre bonus. On n'y voit pas beaucoup les Avengers, mais je promets qu'ils se rattraperont dans le chapitre suivant.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez de continuer ce petit voyage avec moi :)**

* * *

Em allait probablement mourir d'un AVC d'ici la fin du mois.

Comme si elle n'avait pas assez à faire entre les frasques de sa mère, l'éducation de ses deux plus jeunes sœurs et le marasme financier dans lequel l'avait mise le décès brutal de son père, voilà que Tony Stark, Iron Man en personne, s'était pris d'adoration pour ses pâtisseries et laissait rarement passer plus de trois jours sans honorer le restaurant de son auguste présence. Voir sa cuisine appréciée par un tel connaisseur – sans oublier l'augmentation sensible du nombre de clients espérant apercevoir l'Avenger – lui mettait sans aucun doute du baume au cœur. Ce qui lui plaisait moins, en revanche, c'était le surcroît de stress que cela entraînait, d'autant que Sarah et Monsieur Stark avaient tendance à s'asticoter mutuellement, pour le plus grand plaisir des habitués comme des clients de passage.

Em envisageait de plus en plus de filer avec la caisse pour aller refaire sa vie en Europe sous un pseudonyme.

Entortillant sa longue chevelure brune en torsade qu'elle passa par-dessus son crâne, elle se dévisagea longuement dans le miroir des toilettes privatives du restaurant en se demandant si elle avait plutôt une tête d'Helga ou de Gigi.

« Em, tu devrais vraiment venir jeter un coup d'œil en salle, ça vaut le détour », déclara Sarah en passant soudain la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, la faisant sursauter.

La voix de sa sœur avait une tonalité suraiguë qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Em s'élança donc à sa suite dans la salle principale… et sentit son cœur se mettre à danser la rumba.

C'était une chose de voir Tony Stark débarquer dans son restaurant comme en territoire conquis, vêtu d'un costume dont le prix dépassait certainement ce qu'elle gagnait en un mois. C'en était une autre de trouver Black Widow et Hawkeye, vêtus de noir de la tête aux pieds, installés autour d'une table dans un coin, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. La seule chose qui empêcha Em de retourner se planquer dans les toilettes fut l'inquiétant enthousiasme avec lequel sa sœur grilla la politesse à l'autre serveuse pour se précipiter vers la table en question. Les autres clients, qui ne quittaient pas la scène des yeux, chuchotaient à voix si basse qu'on put entendre Sarah d'un bout à l'autre du restaurant.

« Madame Widow, Monsieur Eye. Monsieur ?, demanda-t-elle plaisamment à un troisième homme en jean et chemise un peu froissés dont les yeux marrons étaient cerclés d'énormes cernes.

- Docteur Bruce Banner, précisa Hawkeye avec un début de sourire.

- Oh. Pas de café pour vous, dans ce cas, déclara sa sœur, imperturbable. Mais nous avons de délicieuses tisanes, ou un déca tout à fait buvable, si vous voulez.

- Un thé serait parfait. À la menthe, si possible, déclara le docteur Banner avec une expression hésitant entre le sourire et la grimace – à sa décharge, Sarah provoquait ce genre de réactions chez à peu près tout le monde.

- Je fais le meilleur thé à la menthe fraîche de tout Manhattan, assura-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte. Je suis sûre que vous aimeriez une délicieuse part de tarte pour l'accompagner, et vu les circonstances, je ne peux que vous conseiller celle du jour, la spéciale Avengers. »

Em sentit la honte la frapper de plein fouet.

Tout avait commencé trois semaines auparavant, avec la venue dans son restaurant des Avengers – ou en tout cas d'une bonne partie d'entre eux. Dire qu'Em avait été prise par surprise et déstabilisée était absolument exact mais bien en deçà de la vérité. C'était comme dire que Hulk avait de légers troubles du comportement ou que Tony Stark avait de l'estime pour lui-même. Le soir venu, tandis qu'elle préparait la fournée du lendemain, elle avait ri et pleuré tout à la fois, en songeant que son père aurait tout donné pour pouvoir offrir une part de tarte à son idole – à défaut de la faire lui-même, car il était vraiment un cuisinier effroyable. Personne n'aurait en effet laissé Phillip Coulson approcher à moins d'un mètre d'une cuisine depuis la triste affaire de la pizza aux bananes. Mais Em avait eu cette occasion inespérée d'approcher Captain America et de lui parler. Mieux encore il avait aimé ses tartes. Elle était à la fois transportée de joie et étreinte par un désespoir si profond qu'elle ne parvenait pas même à en déterminer précisément la cause.

Em avait rencontré Captain America. Et son père, mort peu avant la constitution des Avengers, n'avait pas eu cette chance.

Elle avait brièvement envisagé d'appeler Pippa pour lui raconter l'après-midi incroyable qu'elle venait de passer, mais renoncé en voyant qu'il était passé vingt-trois heures. Sa sœur lui manquait. Pippa essayait de passer leur rendre visite plusieurs fois par semaine, autant parce qu'elles avaient toujours été proches que parce que tenir un restaurant, préparer une quinzaine de tartes et toute une fournée de gâteaux par jour tout en élevant deux adolescentes était un calvaire quotidien. Or Pippa n'était pas du genre à laisser son aînée de onze mois endosser toutes ces responsabilités seule. Elle était toujours prête à donner un coup de main, que ce soit pour les devoirs de la petite dernière, les tâches administratives dont Em n'avait pas le temps de se charger, ou le nettoyage du restaurant après sa fermeture. Mais elle restait en dehors de la cuisine, parce qu'elle avait non seulement hérité des épouvantables talents culinaires de leur père, mais était en plus d'une maladresse proverbiale.

Toutefois, depuis que Pippa avait emménagé dans son minuscule studio du Queens, elles se voyaient moins. Il était normal que sa soeur veuille prendre son indépendance, surtout que l'appartement qu'elles occupaient au premier étage du restaurant était beaucoup trop petit pour elles quatre. Il était, à vrai dire, encore trop petit pour elles trois. Mais Em regrettait les soirées passées ensemble à se faire les ongles devant la télé ou à papoter autour d'un verre dans leur cuisine de la taille d'un timbre-poste.

Elle s'apprêtait à mettre la dernière tarte au four, quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle lui avait machinalement donné la forme du bouclier de Captain America. Consciente d'avoir sauté à pieds joints par-dessus la barrière séparant l'admiratrice de la groupie, elle n'avait toutefois pas le temps – et encore moins l'énergie – de recommencer, aussi s'était-elle résignée à subir les sarcasmes de Sarah le lendemain. Sa sœur ne s'en était effectivement pas privée. Ce qu'Em n'avait pas prévu, en revanche, était l'engouement que la tarte susciterait. Il n'avait pas fallu dix minutes pour qu'il n'en reste plus une miette, et certains clients s'étaient même plaints qu'elle n'en ait pas préparé davantage. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas la seule à adorer le Captain.

Le lendemain, elle en avait prévu deux de plus, goût kiwi/citron vert et couvertes de crème fouettée colorée en l'honneur de Hulk. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait craint, tout s'était vendu en l'espace d'une demi-heure. À partir de ce moment, le quart, puis le tiers, enfin la moitié de sa production quotidienne avait été dédiée aux super-héros. Production quotidienne qui avait d'ailleurs doublé en l'espace de quelques semaines car le bouche-à-oreille avait attiré toute une série de nouveaux clients, ce qui lui avait permis d'embaucher deux serveuses et de se sentir un peu moins étranglée financièrement.

Quand Tony Stark s'en était rendu compte, il s'était déclaré blessé qu'elle n'ait pas commencé par lui. Pour se faire pardonner, elle s'était surpassée avec une tarte aux cerises et au caramel représentant son casque. Il avait englouti le tiers d'une tarte, et acheté une deuxième à emporter, lui laissant un pourboire suffisant pour payer sa facture d'électricité du mois. Le mardi était donc devenu le jour officiel de la Ca-Iron-Mel. Le jeudi, comme de bien entendu, était celui de la Thor-te aux pommes – nom déposé par Sarah –, tandis que la Captain A-moka héritait du dimanche. Les autres Avengers et super-héros indépendants se partageaient les trois autres jours restants, puisque le restaurant fermait le lundi.

Em n'avait jamais envisagé qu'ils en entendraient parler. Hormis Tony Stark, aucun Avenger n'avait en effet franchi la porte du restaurant depuis ce premier après-midi et, même si une toute petite partie d'elle l'avait regretté, elle s'était surtout sentie soulagée. Monsieur Stark prenait déjà bien assez de place et attirait bien assez de monde. Et il adorait ça. Mais elle avait cru comprendre, au nombre restreint de leurs apparitions publiques, que les autres Avengers tenaient à leur vie privée. Et c'était tant mieux.

En tout cas c'était ce qu'elle croyait.

« Spéciale Avengers ?, répéta Black Widow légèrement estomaquée.

- Le nom manque d'originalité, je vous l'accorde, mais pour le moment, c'est tout ce qu'on a. Mine de rien, ce n'est pas si facile de faire un jeu de mots avec votre nom d'équipe et les ingrédients. »

En son for intérieur, Em se félicita qu'ils ne soient pas venus la veille, jour de lancement des Cookeye aux noisettes, qui avaient du reste remporté un franc succès.

« Qui sont ?, demanda justement Hawkeye sans se départir de son semblant de sourire.

- Crème anglaise, myrtilles, coulis de fruits rouges et meringue.

- Ça me tente bien. Avec un café noir, s'il vous plaît.

- Disons deux thé à la menthe, un café noir et trois parts de tarte », décida Black Widow.

Le docteur Banner semblait perplexe mais ne contredit pas sa coéquipière. Sarah hocha la tête et fit volte-face, se dirigeant droit vers Em, toujours plantée comme une cruche devant la porte des cuisines. Hawkeye, qui l'aperçut, haussa un sourcil, le coin de sa bouche se relevant d'un bon centimètre supplémentaire. Une chance que Black Widow se soit tournée vers le docteur Banner sans la remarquer. Les joues brûlantes de honte, Em leva timidement la main pour saluer l'archer, avant de se replier dans les cuisines pendant que ses jambes la portaient encore. Elle s'appuya contre le plan de travail et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Oh mon dieu, furent les seuls mots qu'elle parvint à prononcer.

- Mais quel âge tu as ?, demanda sa cadette avec un reniflement de dérision.

- Je sais. J'ai honte. Ils vont penser que je suis la plus pitoyable des groupies.

- Faut pas le prendre comme ça, sœurette. En fait, tu serais surprise par le merchandising qui s'est créé autour des Avengers ces derniers mois. Et pas seulement chez Stark Industries. Entre les boutiques souvenirs qui proposent toute une panoplie de gadgets, les magasins de jouets qui ont plusieurs gammes de figurines à leur effigie, sans compter les déguisements… Et tu ne trouveras pas une seule brasserie sur toute l'île de Manhattan qui ne compte pas au moins une bière Stark et un Captain burger à son menu.

- C'est vrai ?

- Puisque je te le dis ! Mais depuis quand tu n'es plus sortie, au juste ?

- Je sors, répondit vivement Em, un peu sur la défensive. Katie, Norah et moi allons manger chez Jim trois fois par semaine.

- Oh, bor… bon sang !, corrigea sa sœur devant son froncement de sourcils. Je parle d'une vraie sortie, Emmy, pas de te traîner de l'autre côté de la rue avec tes employées parce que tu es trop naze pour cuisiner après une journée de boulot.

- Oh, euh… Dans ce cas, ça doit faire… Hum… L'anniversaire de Pippa ?

- Qui est née début juin, je te le rappelle gentiment. On est en septembre.

- J'ai été très très occupée, se défendit Em, essayant de préserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

- Oui, sœurette, je sais. Mais tu devrais arrêter de te servir de nous comme prétexte pour justifier ton manque de vie sociale. J'ai dix-sept ans, je pense que je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule pendant quelques heures. Ça ne te ferait pas de mal de te faire belle, de sortir, de voir du monde, ce genre de trucs. »

Sa sœur n'avait pas tort, mais Em était tellement épuisée qu'elle préférait largement passer ses rares soirées libres devant la télé avec un plat chinois à emporter, ou au lit avec un bon bouquin.

« On verra, dit-elle avec un sourire conciliant. Maintenant, sois gentille et va porter leur commande aux Avengers, tu veux ? »

Sarah parut vouloir protester, mais haussa les épaules et mit les trois assiettes en équilibre sur un bras, tandis qu'elle saisissait le plateau de boissons chaudes de l'autre main.

« Au fait, déclara-t-elle d'un air soucieux tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte avec sa hanche, même si tu n'as pas l'énergie de sortir le soir, tu pourrais au moins te trouver un homme pour t'envoyer en l'air, non ?

- Dehors ! »

Em baissa la tête vers l'acier poli qui lui renvoya le reflet de son visage hagard.

Helga Coulson, ça ne sonnait pas si mal.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Ce chapitre demande quelques explications.**

**Tout d'abord, je n'ai décidé de traduire aucun des noms de super-héros. Après tout, personne n'appelle Tony Homme de Fer ou Steve Capitaine Amérique, donc il n'y a pas de raison pour que les autres ne bénéficient pas du même traitement :)**

**Ensuite, ainsi que vous pourrez le remarquer, j'ai rajouté quelques membres aux Avengers. Pour certains, je n'ai fait qu'extrapoler sur ceux que Joss Weddon compte faire intervenir dans le prochain opus. Pour d'autres, eh bien à peu près tous les héros de Marvel ont à un moment ou un autre fait partie des Avengers.**

**Enfin, ce chapitre-ci est nettement moins joyeux que les précédents. C'est dû au fait que j'ai essayé de coller autant que possible aux personnages, ce qui passe par des trucs un peu moches, parfois.**

**J'espère quand même que vous apprécierez et je promets que le prochain chapitre sera plus rigolo.**

**Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter, cela me fait toujours plaisir !**

* * *

Clint ne se sentait jamais complètement à l'aise sur le plancher des vaches.

Il n'enviait pas la faculté qu'avaient Thor et Stark de s'élancer dans les airs, d'autant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient y parvenir sans accessoires. Mais il aurait aimé tenter l'expérience, ne fût-ce qu'une fois.

Cela faisait plus de deux ans que la presque invasion des Chitauri avait eu lieu – et autant de temps, donc, que les Avengers existaient. Pourtant, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul, aussi peu à sa place. Ce n'était pas la faute de ses coéquipiers, au contraire. Le Captain exigeait sa présence pour toutes sortes d'activités de groupe – quoique Clint fût secrètement convaincu que son chef d'équipe n'avait d'autre but que de l'empêcher de devenir complètement asocial en le forçant à mettre pied à terre pour interagir avec de véritables personnes de temps à autre. Nat insistait pour manger en sa compagnie tous les jours – du moins quand S.H.I.E.L.D. ne l'envoyait pas en mission à l'autre bout de la planète, ce qui arrivait plus souvent qu'elle le voulait. Thor le conviait à chacune des beuveries qu'il organisait lorsque ses amis asgardiens venaient lui rendre visite. Et même Stark – via JARVIS – avait harcelé Clint jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de venir s'installer dans l'Avengers' Tower comme tous ses petits camarades.

Mais, même si personne n'en faisait jamais mention – en tout cas en sa présence –, Clint savait que quelque chose s'était brisé en lui depuis que Loki avait pris le contrôle de son âme.

Comment aurait-il pu rester le même ? Le dieu de la Malice l'avait emprisonné dans son propre corps, le transformant en une marionnette dépourvue du moindre sentiment doublée d'un complice plus qu'enthousiaste à commettre toutes sortes de crimes. Sous son influence, il avait assassiné à lui seul plus d'une vingtaine de civils et d'agents, sans même compter les victimes collatérales des dommages provoqués par son attentat sur l'héliporteur.

Clint était un sniper. S.H.I.E.L.D. lui avait ordonné de blesser ou d'exécuter tellement de gens qu'il en avait perdu le compte. Cependant, il savait qu'il se salissait les mains pour le bien commun et était fermement convaincu que la plupart de ceux qui mouraient avaient mérité leur sort. Cela était sans commune mesure avait ce que Loki lui avait fait subir. Ces gens étaient ses collègues, et il en avait considéré certains comme des amis. Mais, ce qui était pire encore, il avait essayé de s'en prendre à Nat, et seule une condition physique hors normes et une chance certaine avaient permis à la jeune femme de s'en sortir sans dommages.

Passé le glorieux moment où les Avengers avaient vaincu les Chitauri et sauvé Manhattan, Clint avait entamé une lente descente aux enfers. Il dormait peu, il buvait trop et évitait ses semblables comme la peste. Nat avait bien essayé de le convaincre que ses actes relevaient de la responsabilité de Loki, non de la sienne, mais il savait ne pas mériter sa clémence. Stark était parvenu à résister à l'emprise du dieu, alors que Clint avait succombé. Et sa faiblesse avait coûté de nombreuses vies. Il ignorait comment Selvig parvenait à vivre avec cette culpabilité, mais lui se rongeait à petit feu.

Il avait envisagé d'en finir. Il n'en était pas fier, mais les visages tristes ou accusateurs qu'il voyait lorsque l'épuisement le contraignait à fermer les yeux le rendaient fou. Il avait joué avec l'idée de faire le grand saut, un dernier plongeon dans le vide suivi d'un bienheureux oubli. Mais il avait renoncé. Pour Nat, pour les Avengers, et surtout pour tous les innocents que les gars du genre de Loki prenaient plaisir à détruire, juste parce qu'ils en étaient capables.

Clint avait commencé à voir l'un des psys mandatés par S.H.I.E.L.D. deux fois par semaine, et s'était donné pour but de sauver autant de gens qu'il pourrait. Il avait officiellement demandé à être affecté auprès des Avengers à temps plein. Lorsqu'il ne patrouillait ou ne combattait pas avec ses coéquipiers, il s'entraînait. Il n'était pas en paix avec lui-même – ne le serait sans doute plus jamais – mais il avait trouvé un but, un moyen de tenir le coup et de continuer à vivre.

Même s'il se sentait toujours aussi vide à l'intérieur.

Aussi, dès que l'occasion se présentait, il venait se réfugier sur son perchoir et observait les allées et venues lointaines des gens en dessous avec un détachement presque sincère.

« Tu en fais une tête. »

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Johnny Storm de se montrer discret. Il était toutefois parvenu à prendre Clint par surprise ce qui, pour le personnage, relevait du tour de force. Dans son costume bleu flambant neuf – au sens littéral du terme car il était nimbé par les flammes –, Human Torch flottait dans les airs à quelques mètres au-dessus de son crâne et l'observait avec une expression à mi-chemin entre la curiosité et le sarcasme.

Clint n'avait jamais compris ce qui avait poussé le Captain à considérer Storm – une tête brûlée dans tous les sens du terme – comme une recrue valable pour les Avengers. De son propre point de vue, Torch était, des Quatre Fantastiques, le moins apte à collaborer en équipe. Mais le Captain avait insisté, et puisqu'ils l'avaient tous tacitement désigné comme leader, ils avaient fini par s'incliner devant sa décision. Y compris Stark, quoique ce dernier ait longuement protesté, sans doute contrarié à l'idée qu'il allait perdre son statut de membre le plus pénible de l'équipe.

Toutefois, Clint et les autres n'avaient pas mis longtemps à reconnaître que Storm prenait son rôle de protecteur très au sérieux. Il était le premier à voler au secours des civils en détresse, était toujours là pour soutenir ses coéquipiers et suivait les ordres du Captain – ainsi que, curieusement, ceux de Natacha – sans discuter. En-dehors des combats, par contre, il restait le même petit con arrogant qui parvenait à se mettre tout le monde à dos en quelques mots à peine.

« Fous-lui la paix. »

Pietro Maximoff n'avait pas volé son surnom de Quicksilver. Un instant, il était en grande conversation avec Bruce Banner six étage plus bas. Une seconde plus tard, il se trouvait aux côtés de Clint et observait Storm avec un mépris manifeste. Celui-ci lui adressa un petit salut moqueur en retour.

Si Clint considérait Storm comme un mal nécessaire, il ne savait toujours pas que penser de Maximoff et sa sœur jumelle, Wanda. Après tout, même s'ils faisaient désormais partie des Avengers, ils étaient les rejetons de Magnéto, l'un de leurs pires ennemis. De plus, ils avaient durant très longtemps fait partie de la Fraternité, un ramassis de crapules qui semblaient éprouver un plaisir malsain à tenir l'image des non-humains, tout en blessant un maximum de gens juste pour le sport. Clint voulait croire que les Maximoff étaient sincères dans leur volonté de tourner le dos à leur passé. Plus encore, il avait besoin d'espérer qu'il était toujours possible de se racheter, quelles qu'aient été les fautes commises. Mais il ne pouvait se départir d'une certaine méfiance. Après tout, Magnéto était connu pour ses plans tordus. Pour ce qui était de la manipulation et des coups fourrés, il n'avait rien à envier à Fury. Il était donc tout à fait possible, voire probable, que la volte-face de ses enfants réponde à des motifs cachés. Le tout était naturellement de savoir s'ils étaient les complices de leur père ou si celui-ci envisageait juste de se servir d'eux une fois de plus pour arriver à ses fins.

« Ça vous dirait d'aller vous en jeter un petit, ce soir ? », demanda Storm d'un air désinvolte comme s'ils n'étaient pas l'un et l'autre en train de le regarder de travers.

Clint et Quicksilver se consultèrent du regard.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, même s'il ne leur faisait pas vraiment confiance – et, à vrai dire, ne les appréciait pas particulièrement –, Torch et Quicksilver étaient ceux de ses coéquipiers avec lesquels Clint passait le plus de temps en-dehors du boulot. Ce qui revenait à dire qu'ils se réunissaient souvent pour ingérer leur poids en alcool fort. Le Captain était un peu trop collet-monté pour participer à ce genre de sortie – et surtout, incapable d'être ivre, ce qui gâchait la moitié du plaisir. Stark était trop débauché, Banner trop sérieux, et le foie de Thor semblait constitué d'acier inoxydable. Impossible de rivaliser avec un asgardien lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'enivrer. Quant à Natacha, elle s'inquiétait déjà beaucoup trop pour lui. Et puis, ils n'étaient plus aussi proches qu'autrefois. Clint en était le seul responsable, même si cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir mal à en crever.

Restaient ces deux-là. L'un était peut-être capable de le poignarder dans le dos, l'autre de le laisser agoniser pour courir après une jolie fille, mais ils constituaient néanmoins des camarades de beuverie tout à fait acceptables. Surtout que, passé un certain taux d'éthylisme, Clint était beaucoup moins regardant sur le choix de ses compagnons.

« J'ai comme dans l'idée qu'il ira avec ou sans nous. Avec un peu de chance, on pourra peut-être l'empêcher de partir en vrille et de mettre le feu au bar, cette fois », suggéra Maximoff avec un haussement de sourcil.

Il ne semblait qu'à moitié convaincu, et à juste titre. La semaine précédente, Storm avait invité à danser non pas une mais deux filles passablement vulgaires qui accompagnaient un groupe de skinheads. Dire que ceux-ci n'avaient pas apprécié était un doux euphémisme. Trois d'entre eux avaient sauté sur Storm, lequel avait bien entendu trouvé la situation hilarante et s'était volontairement laissé frapper dessus pour mettre les brutes en confiance. Après quoi il avait mis le feu à leurs sous-vêtements. Le problème était que les cheveux de l'une des filles avaient commencé à brûler, puis des feux s'étaient déclenchés un peu partout dans le bar. Storm avait bien essayé de contrôler le feu, mais il était tellement saoul qu'il déclenchait deux nouveaux feux pour un éteint. Clint l'avait assommé tandis que Maximoff parcourait le bar à toute vitesse, étouffant les incendies naissants. Ils étaient parvenus à limiter les dégâts, et aucun blessé grave n'était à déplorer, mais s'étaient vus priés de déguerpir séance tenante et de ne plus jamais revenir, sous peine d'être accueillis avec du plomb la fois suivante. Une chance qu'ils aient été vêtus d'habits civils, et qu'on les ait pris pour de simples mutants causeurs de troubles. Dans le cas contraire, la réputation des Avengers ne s'en serait jamais relevée. D'un autre côté, c'était loin d'être le premier bar où ils avaient été déclarés persona non grata.

« Au rythme où il va, on va finir par devoir aller jusque dans le New Jersey pour boire un verre », soupira Clint avec une grimace.

Maximoff eut un léger sourire.

« Au moins, ça te change les idées, et ça t'empêche d'arborer en permanence cette tronche d'enterrement », rétorqua Storm avec un sourire narquois.

Clint envisagea sérieusement de lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux.

« Alors, tu seras des nôtres ce soir ? » insista Maximoff.

Clint haussa les épaules.

« Si tu veux. Au point où j'en suis…. »

* * *

**Alors comme on m'a fait deux fois la remarque, je suppose, comme la plupart d'entre vous, que c'est l'ark de Tony qui lui a permis de résister à Loki. Par contre, c'est une interprétation, pas une certitude, et Clint n'a donc aucun moyen de le savoir. De plus, il est tellement mal à cause de tout ce qui s'est passé que ça ne l'aiderait sans doute pas à se sentir mieux...  
**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Désolée, c'est encore une fois moins joyeux que je n'en avais l'intention à la base, et nos Avengers adorés ne sont à nouveau pas présents. Mais on les retrouvera dès la semaine prochaine, promis-juré.  
**

**J'espère que vous aimerez néanmoins.**

* * *

« Bordel, j'avais pas réalisé que c'était à ce point-là ! »

Em lança à sa sœur un regard perplexe. En fait – ce qui était d'ailleurs nettement pire du point de vue de Pippa –, elle se contenta de lever un sourcil interrogateur tout en gardant les yeux résolument fixés sur la télé.

Quand Sarah, qui commençait à vraiment se faire du souci pour Em, s'était résolue à appeler Pippa à la rescousse, celle-ci ne s'était pas inquiétée outre mesure. Convaincue de savoir de quoi il retournait, elle avait fait de son mieux pour rassurer sa cadette. Em, avait-elle expliqué, traversait une phase un peu difficile. Il fallait juste lui laisser un peu de temps et d'espace pour se remettre. C'est seulement en découvrant sa sœur avachie en pyjama sur le divan, un vendredi soir à dix-neuf heures, fascinée par ce qui ressemblait fort à un soap débile, un pot de glace sur les genoux, qu'elle comprit combien elle avait sous-évalué la gravité de la situation.

Pippa se laissa tomber aux côtés d'Em, qui s'écarta machinalement pour lui faire de la place, mais protesta vigoureusement quand elle en profita pour éteindre la télé.

« Tu veux qu'on en parle ? », demanda Pippa avec sollicitude.

Le soudain durcissement de la mâchoire de sa sœur indiquait que celle-ci avait très bien compris à quoi elle faisait allusion mais elle était bien trop têtue pour accepter de cracher le morceau d'entrée de jeu.

« Du fait que je n'ai pas le droit de m'accorder une malheureuse demi-heure de repos par semaine sans que Sarah ou toi me regardiez comme si je venais de massacrer une quinzaine de bébés phoques ? », rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix acide.

Pippa refusa de mordre à l'hameçon.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir, répliqua-t-elle avec calme. Ou, si tu préfères, on peut aussi parler du fait que Kenneth est un crétin et que tu seras beaucoup mieux sans lui.

- J'aime autant pas, répondit sa sœur avec une grimace. Déjà que je mobilise une bonne partie de mon énergie pour ne pas y penser…

- Justement, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait plus sain de crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toutes ?

- Pippa… Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas si simple.

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu lui renvoies toutes ses affaires, tu engages un nouvel ouvrier, et l'affaire est réglée.

- D'abord, je n'ai pas les moyens de m'offrir un véritable ouvrier. Et j'entends par là un artisan qualifié qui exigerait d'être payé en argent véritable et non en pâtisseries.

- Va savoir. Certains seraient peut-être tentés…

- Et ensuite, poursuivit sa sœur comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue, ce n'est pas bon pour Pammy. Tu sais que le docteur a dit qu'il était important de ne pas bouleverser ses habitudes. Or elle adore Kenneth. »

Pippa leva les yeux au ciel. Pammy adorait Kenneth, en effet. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant quand on partait du principe qu'ils avaient grosso modo le même âge mental et que, pour une raison qui échappait totalement à Pippa, il s'était mis en tête de jouer les grands frères modèles auprès de la petite dernière de la famille. Chaque fois qu'il venait voir Em, il apportait un petit cadeau pour Pammy et prenait toujours de ses nouvelles. Pammy était une fille adorable, mais elle avait quinze ans, et un énorme béguin pour le petit-ami – ou plutôt l'ex-petit-ami – de sa sœur aînée.

« En effet, Em, j'ai entendu le docteur le dire. À la mort de Papa, si je me souviens bien, c'est-à-dire il y a deux ans. Je crois que Pammy commence à être assez grande pour pouvoir supporter une petite désillusion de temps à autre. »

Em jeta un coup d'œil aux trop nombreuses lampes du salon, dont pratiquement toutes les ampoules avaient grillé, avant de lancer un regard sceptique à Pippa. Message reçu cinq sur cinq. Leur benjamine, comme toutes les adolescentes, avait tendance à réagir de manière excessive quand elle était contrariée. Malheureusement, dans son cas, les conséquences étaient souvent plus dramatiques que quelques portes claquées ou de la vaisselle brisée. C'est que leur mère n'avait pas légué à Pammy que ses yeux verts, ses longs cils et son joli petit nez…

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais prétendre que tu sors encore avec Kenneth alors qu'il roucoule avec cette gamine de dix-neuf ans à quelques blocs d'ici est une très mauvaise idée. Et j'insiste sur le _très_.

- Je suis consciente que la situation n'est pas idéale, reconnut Em – et Pippa se mordit la langue pour retenir la réplique blessante qui lui brûlait les lèvres –, mais ce n'est que temporaire. Je compte bien en parler à Pammy. J'attends juste le bon moment. Et dans l'intervalle, Kenneth est d'accord pour jouer le jeu et venir sans sa copine. »

Pippa voyait difficilement comment la situation aurait pu être pire. Mais elle connaissait assez sa sœur pour savoir reconnaître une bataille perdue d'avance. Em était sans doute la plus têtue de toutes les filles Coulson, ce qui n'était pas peu dire quand on connaissait un peu les autres spécimens.

« Si on disséquait ta propre vie amoureuse, plutôt que la mienne, déclara celle-ci avec un sourire gentiment moqueur. Comment les choses évoluent-elles avec ce mec mignon de l'Avengers' Tower ? »

Un instant, Pippa songea à Steve, ce gars génial qu'elle avait rencontré un midi sur un banc quelques semaines auparavant. Malheureusement, elle ne l'avait plus croisé depuis. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais elle avait fini par se faire à l'idée qu'il était retourné dans la galaxie des mecs canons-adorables-et-trop-géniaux-pour-être-réels dont il était sans nul doute originaire. Bien sûr, Em ignorait jusqu'à son existence vu que l'occasion de lui en parler ne s'était jamais présentée. Pippa ressentit une pointe de culpabilité à l'idée que cela faisait presque trois semaines que sa sœur et elle n'avaient pas eu de vraie discussion. C'est vrai qu'entre son boulot, l'emménagement et les démarches faites en secret auprès de l'école d'architecture, Pippa avait été débordée. Il n'empêchait qu'elle aurait quand même dû trouver un peu de temps pour Em. Sa sœur pensait toujours aux autres, jamais à elle-même, et Pippa s'était confié pour mission de veiller à ce qu'elle relâche la pression et s'accorde le droit de souffler de temps en temps.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, en fait, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Billy est gentil et sympa mais il drague un peu toutes les filles qu'il croise, donc je ne pense pas que ça ira très loin. De toute façon, je ne me sens pas spécialement prête à entamer une relation, et je ne suis pas du genre coup d'un soir… surtout avec un collègue. Et puis, j'attends toujours que Tony Stark me rencontre, décide que je suis la femme de sa vie, m'épouse et règle tous nos problèmes financiers en un claquement de doigts.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir changer de tactique, ma grande, parce qu'il m'a déjà demandé ma main. Deux fois.

- Tu déconnes !

- Ça m'étonne que Sarah ne t'en ait pas parlé. Il est venu ici par hasard, un jour, a décidé qu'il adorait mes tartes et m'a proposé un job. Quand j'ai refusé, il m'a demandé de l'épouser.

- Sarah m'avait bien parlé de Tony Stark – qu'elle a l'air de détester, soit dit en passant – mais je croyais qu'elle plaisantait. Je n'en suis pas surprise, ceci dit. Tu es une cuisinière sensationnelle. Si tu distribuais des échantillons gratuits dans la rue, tu recevrais une bonne demi-douzaine de demandes en mariage avant la fin de la matinée.

- Peut-être. Jusqu'à ce que les gars se rendent compte à quel point je suis ordinaire et ennuyeuse, et alors toutes les tartes du monde ne pourraient pas les convaincre de rester. »

Ce furent moins les paroles elles-mêmes que le ton rempli d'amertume et de chagrin sur lequel elles avaient été prononcées qui mirent la puce à l'oreille de Pippa.

« Ne me dis pas que Kenneth a osé te sortir une chose pareille ! Parce que si c'est le cas… »

Si c'était le cas, Kenneth Tompson était un homme mort. Les sœurs Coulson allaient lui tomber dessus comme des puces affamées sur un chat de gouttière. Pammy avait beau en pincer pour lui, elle adorait Em, qui l'avait pratiquement élevée. Sarah était déjà difficile à gérer en temps normal, mais elle devenait intenable quand on s'en prenait à sa famille. Et elle avait un don redoutable pour causer des problèmes. Quant à Pippa… eh bien, lorsqu'Em et elle étaient plus jeunes, leur père avait estimé qu'il était temps de leur apprendre les bases de l'auto-défense. Em, qui était plutôt adroite, se débrouillait vraiment bien, mais Pippa avait toujours été d'une maladresse phénoménale. Son père lui avait donc offert un taser et une petite bombe lacrymogène pour son dix-septième anniversaire, lui faisant promettre de ne s'en servir qu'en cas de réel danger. D'ailleurs, il ne les lui avait donnés que parce qu'elle était d'une honnêteté scrupuleuse et tenait toujours ses promesses. Toutefois, elle était toute prête à faire une entorse à ses principes s'il s'avérait que ce salopard de Kenneth Tompson avait délibérément blessé sa sœur.

« Non, il n'a rien dit de tel. C'est juste que… On était ensemble depuis sept ans, Pippa ! Je croyais qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort entre nous, tu vois, et puis du jour au lendemain, il rencontre cette fille, et c'est comme si j'avais juste cessé d'exister. Ou que j'étais devenue transparente. »

Pippa attira sa sœur dans ses bras et la berça contre son cœur, se promettant secrètement de trouver un moyen de faire payer Kenneth. Il suffirait qu'elle en parle avec Sarah. Le tout était de veiller à ce qu'Em ne se rende compte de rien. Celle-ci finit par se dégager, et s'essuya discrètement les yeux avant de lui adresser un sourire penaud.

« Désolée. Et je suis navrée pour ton collègue, n'empêche. Peut-être qu'il faut juste que tu trouves le bon ?, suggéra-t-elle avec un sourire doux-amer. Tous les hommes ne sont pas des sales types. Il y en a des biens quelque part. Enfin j'espère.

- Moi aussi », répondit Pippa d'un air sceptique, avant de lui piquer une cuillerée de crème glacée en essayant très fort de ne pas penser à Steve.

Les types comme lui n'existaient pas. En tout cas, pas en vrai. Et même si c'était le cas, ils sortaient sûrement avec des top-modèles, parfaites de la racine de leur impeccable chevelure jusqu'au bout de leurs orteils manucurés, estampillées _petite chose fragile et délicate _de la tête au pied. Tout ce que Pippa ne serait jamais.

Perdue chacune dans ses pensées, les deux sœurs demeurèrent côte à côte dans un silence morose jusqu'à ce que Pippa remarque du coin de l'œil qu'Em tendait discrètement la main vers la télécommande.

« Oh non ! Pas question ! Ce soir, toi et moi, on sort !

- Ou pas. Pippa, ne le prend pas mal, mais je suis complètement crevée, mes cheveux sont sales, et je n'ai juste pas du tout envie de sortir.

- Ce qui est précisément la raison pour laquelle nous allons le faire. Moi aussi je suis naze, j'ai les pieds en compote et un vilain bouton qui menace d'éclore à tout moment sur le coin de mon nez. Mais, ajouta-t-elle avant que sa sœur ait pu en profiter pour la convaincre de renoncer à son plan, notre but n'est pas de nous trouver un homme. Nous allons nous offrir un bon dîner. Et pour une fois, tu ne devras ni cuisiner ni nettoyer. Après quoi, nous irons écluser un nombre indécent de cocktails et danser jusqu'à tomber raides mortes sur le bord de la piste. Ou alors, on peut rester ici à déprimer en regardant un telenovela en espagnol, langue qu'à ma connaissance ni toi ni moi ne pratiquons. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

- Il y a un marathon _les Experts_ sur la douze, proposa Em d'un air innocent, mais le coin de sa bouche se relevait malgré elle.

- Parfait. Tu as trente minutes pour te préparer. »


	6. Chapitre 6

Pietro avait su dès le départ que servir de chaperons alcoolisés à Storm allait lui causer des soucis. Il n'avait juste pas réalisé à quel point.

Ni que, pour une fois, Human Torch n'y serait pour rien.

Pourtant, la soirée avait plutôt bien commencé. Le bar dégoté par leur coéquipier servait de la bonne bière pour un prix tout à fait correct, la musique était agréable et pas trop forte, et les demoiselles sur la piste étaient délicieusement court-vêtues.

Pietro avait tendance à préférer les partenaires mutantes ou, à tout le moins, non-humaines. Tout simplement parce qu'elles comprenaient mieux ce qu'il était, ce qu'il vivait... et surtout qu'elles n'avaient pas peur de ce qu'il pourrait leur faire, au contraire de nombreuses civiles. Cependant, il était loin d'être aussi accroché à ses principes que son cher père, et n'hésitait pas à s'offrir un petit flirt avec une jolie civile de temps à autre quand l'occasion se présentait.

Quoique celles-ci s'étaient faites plus rares depuis qu'il avait rejoint les Avengers. Stark répétait à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était la faute de leur chef d'équipe, lequel avait fait vœu de chasteté et forçait tous les autres à se conformer à son code moral, mais ils savaient pertinemment que c'était la jalousie qui parlait. Malgré la profonde admiration qu'il lui vouait, Stark en voulait toujours à Captain America d'être devenu le chef des Avengers. Pourtant, Cap était la seule personne en dehors de Mademoiselle Potts qu'Iron Man acceptait d'écouter. Enfin, de temps à autre. Ce qui n'empêchait pourtant pas celui-ci d'être bassement jaloux, et de ne rater aucune occasion de chercher des poux sur la tête du Captain.

Du point de vue de Pietro, Cap était surtout mal à l'aise avec l'attitude directe des femmes du vingt-et-unième siècle. Sans compter qu'il était d'une timidité maladive, par-dessus le marché. Mais, n'en déplaise à Stark, il n'était ni gay ni eunuque, du moins à en juger par son regard lorsqu'il venait à croiser une jolie brune. Il avait juste trop de principes pour coucher avec la première venue, et pas assez de temps pour rencontrer des filles susceptibles de lui plaire. Surtout que la célébrité inhérente au fait d'être le représentant officiel des Avengers lui assurait une file interminable de donzelles prêtes à tout pour lui mettre le grappin dessus. Pas sur le gentil, poli et trop sérieux Steve Rogers, mais bien sur Captain America, le sex-symbol à la tête du groupe de super-héros le plus tendance du moment.

Pietro n'enviait pas une seule seconde sa situation.

Son propre célibat était cependant d'une nature très différente. Entre les manigances de son père, l'inquiétude permanente qu'il ressentait pour sa jumelle – même si celle-ci semblait beaucoup plus épanouie depuis qu'elle avait rejoint les Avengers tout en enseignant à temps partiel dans l'école de Charles Xavier pour jeunes mutants –, et les efforts qu'il déployait pour prouver au Captain qu'il avait fait le bon choix en les recrutant, il n'avait juste plus aucune énergie à consacrer à autre chose.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier le spectacle de toutes ces filles qui se trémoussaient sur la piste de danse en minirobe ou top moulant. Et puis Johnny Storm en profitait pour deux – ou plutôt pour trois, parce que Barton éclusait verre sur verre sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Pietro se sentait désolé pour lui. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que l'on éprouvait à être manipulé pour faire du mal à ses proches. Quoique lui-même ait été un imbécile aveugle et consentant, non une victime impuissante comme le pauvre gars. Il n'arrivait juste pas à savoir si cela rendait sa situation meilleure ou pire. Toutefois, il était certain d'une chose : personne d'autre que Barton ne parviendrait à sortir celui-ci du dégoût de lui-même qu'il éprouvait à l'heure actuelle. En attendant, Pietro se contentait donc de lui offrir sa compagnie et de lui épargnant les regards emplis d'inquiétude et de commisération que lui adressaient en douce ses autres équipiers – à commencer par sa partenaire et ex-amante Natacha Romanoff.

« Ton poison ?, demanda-t-il en se détournant de la piste de danse pour s'accouder au bar.

- Vodka », répliqua Barton avec un sourire crispé, avant de descendre cul-sec le verre posé en face de lui.

Pietro grimaça. Vu que Barton engloutissait l'alcool comme si c'était de l'eau, il aurait pensé à quelque chose d'un peu moins fort.

« Juste une Bud pour moi », demanda-t-il au barman, qui hocha la tête et s'empressa de le servir.

Aucun sujet de conversation ne venait à l'esprit de Pietro. Barton ne semblant de son côté guère disposé à se montrer aimable, ils restèrent assis côte à côte en silence tandis que Pietro savourait sa bière fraîche à petites gorgées. Enfin, jusqu'au moment où on le bouscula du côté droit, le faisant renverser un peu de bière sur sa chemise. Agacé, il se détourna pour lancer un regard noir à l'importun, mais changea d'avis quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'une grande brune mince en chemisier bleu cintré et jean noir serré.

« Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle avec une grimace contrite. Ma maladresse est tellement épique qu'elle est à l'origine de pas moins de trois chansons de geste, dont une en alexandrins. Puis-je vous offrir une autre bière pour compenser ? Et de quoi payer le nettoyage à sec ?

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit-il avec un sourire. Après une soirée comme celle-ci, elle était bonne pour la lessive de toute façon. Par contre, je ne dirais pas non à une autre bière si celle-ci s'assortissait de votre compagnie. Entre ce sire à la triste figure – il désigna Barton du menton – et celui-là qui a la moralité d'une chienne en chaleur – il lui indiqua Storm, qui avait réussi à attirer sur ses genoux une donzelle dont la robe avait sans doute rétréci au lavage à plusieurs reprises –, je commence à me sentir un peu seul.

Elle éclata d'un rire franc.

Sans être une beauté, elle était plutôt agréable à regarder, avec des traits réguliers et de grands yeux bleus. Et elle ne manquait pas de répartie, ce qui ne gâchait rien. Il était possible, contre toute attente, que la soirée tourne mieux qu'il ne l'avait escompté.

Malheureusement, elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

« C'aurait été avec plaisir, déclara-t-elle – et elle semblait sincère – mais je ne suis pas seule. J'ai décidé de sortir ma sœur, voyez-vous… et ce grand dadais est en train de l'importuner. Faut que j'y aille. »

Sans un mot de plus, la jolie brune bondit de son siège d'un air décidé et fonça vers la foule agglutinée sur la piste de danse. Un peu estomaqué, Pietro se tourna vers Barton, qui avait suivi la scène du coin de l'œil, pour l'interroger du regard. Hawkeye esquissa un semblant de sourire et leva son verre dans un geste que Pietro choisit de prendre pour un assentiment.

« Garde un œil sur Storm, je reviens », déclara-t-il avant de partir à la suite de la jeune femme.

Il ne l'aurait pas juré, mais il crut entendre Barton ricaner sous cape.

Sans être bondé, le bar abritait largement plus d'une centaine de personnes, dont la majorité étaient occupés à danser, et Pietro mit plusieurs minutes à retrouver la jolie brune. Elle se trouvait à l'extrême bord de la piste, près de la sortie de secours, farfouillant dans son sac à main d'un air furibond. Une minuscule jeune femme, dont les longs cheveux noirs flottaient presque jusqu'à la taille, semblait tout à la fois essayer de la calmer et de retirer sa propre main de l'emprise d'un grand barbu aux allures de hipster. De toute évidence, elle échouait sur les deux tableaux.

« Allons chérie, arrête de faire ta difficile, déclarait l'imbécile d'une voix avinée. Juste une petite danse !

- Elle vous a dit non, espèce d'abruti !, intervint la jolie brune avec hargne.

- Pippa !, s'exclama l'autre jeune femme avec une expression de reproche, avant de se retourner vers l'homme, qui refusait toujours de la lâcher. C'est très gentil à vous, vraiment, mais je n'ai pas envie de laisser ma sœur, et je…

- Ta sœur est assez grande pour se passer de toi une petite minute, non ? Et puis c'est pas comme si tu allais crouler sous les occasions », ajouta-t-il avec un rire gras.

Pietro était le premier à reconnaître qu'il avait de nombreux défauts. Même s'il faisait de son mieux pour devenir un homme meilleur, il se savait colérique, moqueur, peu enclin à faire confiance aux gens et beaucoup trop protecteur vis-à-vis de sa sœur – ce que celle-ci lui avait d'ailleurs reproché à de nombreuses reprises. Toutefois, même dans les plus noirs moments de son existence, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de s'en prendre à une jeune femme sans défense. Contrairement au hipster, qui serrait beaucoup trop fort le poignet de la petite jeune femme, à en juger par la grimace de douleur que celle-ci essayait de réprimer.

« Un problème, ma chérie ? »

Les trois autres levèrent sur lui un regard stupéfait, mais il était sans nul doute le plus surpris de tous. Il avait réagi par pur instinct, rendu furieux autant par la manière dont le type abusait de sa force que par sa remarque insultante vis-à-vis de la jeune femme. Une chance que Storm ne se trouvât pas dans les parages ! Si la nouvelle que Quicksilver volait au secours des demoiselles en détresse sur les pistes de danse parvenait jusqu'aux oreilles de Stark – sans parler de celles de Wanda –, Pietro était bon pour en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Foutu pour foutu, il s'approcha cependant de la petite jeune femme, et passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille. Sous le choc, elle demeura coite, contrairement à sa sœur, dont les yeux étincelèrent. Que ce soit d'amusement ou de colère restait cependant encore à déterminer. Le grand échalas l'évalua du regard. Même s'il dépassait le mètre quatre-vingt de Pietro de plusieurs centimètres, l'Avenger compensait largement au niveau de l'envergure. Pietro avait beau porter des vêtements civils au lieu de sa combinaison, ceux-ci étaient suffisamment ajustés pour révéler sa musculature. L'autre était caréné comme une crevette. Sans même tenir compte de ses pouvoirs, Pietro pouvait le battre un bras dans le dos, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Le hipster leva donc les mains en signe de reddition, et s'écarta de la jeune femme comme si elle avait la peste bubonique.

« Chérie ? Ok, mec, c'est cool, j'ignorais qu'elle était maquée. Mais tu devrais la surveiller un peu mieux que ça. Elle danse comme si elle avait envie de se faire sauter par le premier venu ! »

Collé comme il l'était contre la petite jeune femme, il ne put manquer le soudain raidissement de celle-ci. Ni l'éclair de rage pure qui traversa les yeux de sa sœur. Lui-même aurait adoré envoyer son poing en plein milieu de la figure de l'abruti, mais Storm et Stark causaient déjà bien assez de tort à l'image des Avengers comme cela. Sans lâcher la jeune femme, Pietro tendit la main pour attraper l'homme par le col. Il l'attira à lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent, avant de déclarer, de sa voix la plus menaçante :

« La seule raison qui m'empêche de t'exploser la gueule ici et maintenant est que j'ai promis une danse à ma chérie. Or je m'en voudrais de salir sa jolie robe avec ton sang. Mais ose encore lui manquer de respect – même un seul mot – et je me ferai violence. Je pourrai toujours me faire pardonner plus tard dans la chambre à coucher. »

À ses côtés, la petite jeune femme se crispa encore un peu plus, mais la menace eut l'effet souhaité. L'homme se dégagea et s'encourut aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses jambes. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, Pietro relâcha la jeune femme, qui s'écarta de lui pour venir trouver refuge auprès de sa sœur. Laquelle fixa Pietro en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, expliqua-t-il à la petite jeune femme, toujours cramponnée au bras de sa sœur. Je… Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

- Ce n'est pas grave, déclara l'autre sœur avec le sourire d'un chat qui venait de manger un bol de crème. Pour vous faire pardonner, vous pouvez effectivement inviter ma sœur à danser.

- Pippa !, s'exclama sa sœur d'un air scandalisé. Il n'a rien à se faire pardonner ! Monsieur, c'est très gentil à vous d'être intervenu, même si ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'inviter, quoiqu'en dise la grande bouche de ma sœur. »

Pietro eut envie de lui faire remarquer qu'elle était sur le point de subir une ablation brutale du poignet au moment où il s'en était mêlé, mais elle lui semblait déjà assez secouée comme cela. Maintenant qu'il pouvait l'observer à son aise, il la trouvait au moins aussi jolie que sa sœur. Elle était vraiment toute petite – un mètre cinquante-cinq à tout casser – et un peu ronde, mais elle avait un décolleté sensationnel, une bouche pulpeuse, et une myriade de minuscules taches de rousseur sur le nez. Pour être parfaitement honnête, il ne lui déplairait pas du tout de la serrer dans ses bras le temps d'un slow.

« Croyez-moi, ce sera un vrai plaisir, déclara-t-il en tendant sa main à la jeune femme. Mais je ne voudrais pas vous forcer la main. C'est à vous de décider. »

Après un regard noir à sa sœur – laquelle l'ignora royalement –, et avoir fixé Pietro de ses yeux bleus une bonne minute et demie, la jeune femme finit par accepter sa main tenue et le suivit sur la piste de danse.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Voici déjà le 7e chapitre, qui revoit la fin de la scène précédente, cette fois du point de vue d'Em.**

**Il fut particulièrement difficile à écrire, mais je suis plutôt contente du résultat. J'espère que vous partagerez cette opinion !  
**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me faire part de votre avis.**

* * *

C'était insensé.

Em se demandait d'ailleurs si quelqu'un n'avait pas glissé à son insu une poudre quelconque dans l'un de ses cocktails, parce qu'elle avait l'impression de rêver ou de vivre une hallucination particulièrement réaliste. Même si elle n'excluait pas la possibilité de la caméra cachée.

Il y avait d'abord eu ce grand type maigre sorti de nulle part qui avait insisté pour danser avec elle. Elle adorait danser et aurait accepté avec plaisir s'il n'avait pas empesté la bière à plein nez. Ça et d'autres choses, en fait, car il n'avait de toute évidence pas eu l'occasion d'approcher un savon depuis un petit temps. Em avait essayé de décliner son invitation sans le froisser, et y serait peut-être parvenue si Pippa ne s'en était pas mêlée, volant comme toujours au secours de sa sœur aînée. À partir de là, la discussion s'était vite envenimée, et le franc-parler de Pippa n'y était sans doute pas pour rien. Une chance que Sarah n'ait pas été présente. Em était en effet intimement convaincue qu'à elles deux, ses sœurs étaient tout à fait capables de déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale.

Vu les noms d'oiseaux qui fusaient entre sa sœur et le type, Em envisageait d'accepter l'invitation de celui-ci juste pour éviter que Pippa ne lui vide le contenu de sa bombe lacrymogène à la figure. Parce qu'elle ne se faisait aucune illusion : si sa sœur s'était soudain prise de passion pour le contenu de son sac, ça n'avait rien à voir avec une subite envie de se moucher, et tout avec la recherche de la bombe en question. Et Em refusait qu'un nouvel élément vienne s'ajouter au casier judiciaire déjà bien chargé de la famille Coulson.

Comme si la situation n'était pas assez compliquée, un deuxième homme – légèrement plus petit mais bien plus baraqué que le premier – avait soudain déboulé de nulle part, l'appelant « ma chérie » et la serrant contre lui d'un geste de propriétaire. Em avait alors regretté d'avoir, par facilité, refusé de porter des talons ce soir-là. Elle lui aurait en effet volontiers écrasé le pied pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières, mais ses ballerines en tissu ne risquaient pas de lui faire grand mal.

Cependant, l'intervention de l'inconnu se révéla providentielle car, en quelques mots et un regard menaçant, il avait réussi à mettre le type en fuite. Partagée entre la reconnaissance et l'inquiétude, Em s'était dégagée de son étreinte aussi discrètement que possible, et rapprochée de Pippa. Pour une fois, le fait que sa sœur ne se déplace jamais sans son kit de défense allait pouvoir leur être utile. Même si leur père leur avait appris les bases du combat quand elles étaient plus jeunes, Em manquait de pratique. De plus, l'inconnu était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle – et particulièrement costaud avec ça.

Toutefois, au lieu de donner à l'homme un aperçu de son charmant caractère et de son sens inné de la répartie, Pippa s'était contentée de le fixer avec un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de son visage. Pire encore, elle avait exigé qu'il invite sa sœur à danser ! Se demandant si Pippa n'avait pas, elle aussi, absorbé des substances illicites à son insu, Em lui avait lancé un regard noir et s'était excusée auprès de l'inconnu, priant intérieurement pour qu'il saisisse l'allusion et s'en aille. Au lieu de quoi, il lui avait tendu la main.

N'ayant plus d'excuse pour éviter de le regarder, Em leva les yeux vers lui et sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Auparavant, pressée comme elle l'était contre lui, elle ne l'avait vu que du coin de l'œil, notant au passage qu'il mesurait au moins un mètre quatre-vingt et qu'il avait des cheveux gris. Elle en avait donc conclu qu'il avait un certain âge – pour ne pas dire un âge certain –, même s'il semblait encore sacrément en forme, à en juger par son corps tout en muscles. À présent qu'elle lui faisait face, elle constatait que ses cheveux n'étaient pas gris mais littéralement argentés, et ébouriffés comme si un coup de vent farceur s'était acharné sur le sommet de son crâne. Il avait un beau visage aux traits virils, le teint pâle et des yeux légèrement bridés, d'un bleu intense. Et il ne devait pas avoir trente ans.

Em se demanda ce qui pouvait bien pousser un homme tel que lui à voler au secours d'une fille comme elle. Peut-être s'agissait-il juste d'un bon Samaritain ? À moins qu'il ne s'intéresse à Pippa. Cette dernière donna justement à sa sœur une discrète bourrade, lui faisant réaliser que le jeune homme attendait toujours sa réponse. Plaquant un sourire de façade sur ses lèvres, Em hocha la tête. Elle posa sa main dans la sienne – frissonnant malgré elle au contact de sa grande paume calleuse – et le laissa l'entraîner sur la piste.

_Bon sang, Em, tu vas arrêter de jouer les vierges effarouchées ?_, se réprimanda-t-elle intérieurement. _Ce n'est qu'une malheureuse danse ! Avec un grand type costaud incroyablement séduisant qui souffre de toute évidence d'un complexe aggravé du chevalier en armure étincelante. Tu danses avec lui, tu dis merci, et tu le laisses sortir de ta vie aussi vite qu'il y est entré. Ce n'est tout de même pas la mer à boire, si ?_

Bien sûr que si, c'était difficile.

Ce n'était pas comme si Em avait eu tellement d'occasions de rencontrer des hommes depuis que Kenneth lui avait signifié son envie d'aller voir ailleurs, où l'herbe était plus verte. Surtout que celui-ci avait été son premier petit-ami « sérieux ». Le seul, donc. De son vivant, Phil Coulson avait été un père plutôt protecteur, et c'était là un doux euphémisme. Dès qu'Em et Pippa avaient été en âge de sortir avec des garçons, leur père avait insisté pour rencontrer personnellement chacun de leurs prétendants. Ce qui, par un incroyable hasard, avait coïncidé à chaque fois avec le nettoyage en profondeur de ses armes de service. Rares avaient été ceux qui s'étaient montrés assez braves pour tenter l'expérience une seconde fois.

Le jeune homme – elle ne connaissait toujours pas son nom – glissa une grande main au creux de son dos et l'attira contre lui, la guidant avec aisance au rythme lent de la musique. Em aurait sans doute apprécié davantage l'expérience si elle n'avait pas eu une conscience si aiguë de la chaleur de sa main à travers le fin tissu de sa robe, de la dureté de son corps contre le sien ou de l'odeur légèrement épicée de son after-shave, qui venait lui chatouiller les narines. La sensation était, de son propre point de vue, un peu trop agréable pour qu'elle ose se laisser complètement aller. Elle resta donc sur ses gardes, cherchant malgré elle à creuser l'espace entre eux, ce qui l'amena à faire plusieurs faux pas.

« Désolée », gémit-elle, mortifiée, quand elle lui marcha sur le pied pour la troisième fois.

Une chance que, comme elle l'avait escompté, ses ballerines en tissu ne laissaient pas la moindre marque sur ses chaussures noires.

« Je croyais que c'était votre sœur qui était légendaire pour sa maladresse », souffla-t-il d'une voix amusée, teintée d'une légère pointe d'accent dont elle n'arrivait pas à identifier la provenance.

Ainsi, c'était bien Pippa qui l'intéressait. Em réprima tant bien que mal la pointe de jalousie malvenue que ces paroles avaient déclenchée en elle.

« Oh, elle l'est. Elle n'en a juste pas le monopole. Notre sœur Sarah a réussi à mettre le feu à une bouilloire, un jour.

- Vous avez d'autres sœurs ? »

Il semblait plus poli que réellement intéressé, mais elle lui répondit néanmoins.

« Nous sommes quatre. Je suis l'aînée.

- Quatre filles ? Vos parents n'ont pas dû avoir facile tous les jours. »

Em songea à son père, toujours parti en mission pour le S.H.I.E.L.D. Puis à sa mère, son cauchemar personnel et la source d'une bonne partie de ses angoisses, et haussa les épaules.

« Je crois que ce n'est évident pour personne, dans une grande famille, déclara-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait neutre.

- Vous êtes aussi sage que belle », répondit-il, gentiment moqueur.

Sur ces entrefaites, le slow prit fin, et elle s'écarta de lui avec un soulagement teinté de déception. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il en profite pour rejoindre sa sœur et l'inviter à danser – puis, dans la foulée, qu'il la ramène chez lui pour une fin de nuit torride –, mais il conserva sa main dans la sienne sans faire mine de quitter la piste. Il avait vraiment de très beaux yeux. Et une belle bouche. Et…

« Je ne sais toujours pas votre nom, à propos ?, demanda-t-elle pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées.

- Pietro, répondit-il simplement. Puis-je demander le vôtre ?

- Em.

- Em ? C'est un peu bref, non ?

- Parce que Pietro c'est long, sans doute ? »

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit, et il prit une expression canaille qui fit rougir Em jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle espéra que, dans l'éclairage tamisé du bar, cela ne se remarquait pas trop.

« Vous n'avez pas idée, susurra-t-il d'une voix grave, en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Je sais. Mais c'est si facile de vous faire rougir, je n'ai juste pas pu résister », avoua-t-il, sans contrition aucune.

Autant pour l'éclairage tamisé, songea Em, mortifiée.

« Et mon nom complet est Pietro Maximoff, à propos, précisa-t-il, son accent ressortant de manière plus prononcée que la fois précédente.

- Vous êtes russe ?

- Transien, en réalité. C'est un minuscule pays d'Europe de l'Est, coincé entre la Roumanie et la Serbie, précisa-t-il avec la lassitude de celui qui avait dû répéter la même chose à de nombreuses reprises.

- Je pense que cela fait officiellement de vous la personne la plus exotique qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer.

- J'en ai de la chance ! Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Votre nom ? »

Em grimaça.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que vous allez vous payer ma tête.

- Je le pense également, rétorqua-t-il avec sérieux.

- Patience Marjorie Coulson, avoua-t-elle, les joues cuisantes de honte.

- Patience ?, répéta-t-il, souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Je sais. Et croyez-moi sur parole, ce n'est que la toute première de la très longue série d'indignités que ma chère mère m'a fait subir.

- Pourquoi Em, dans ce cas ?

- M, pour Marjorie, expliqua-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver un diminutif valable à Patience. Et je déteste Marge. En plus, Marjorie est le prénom de ma mère.

- Elle devait vraiment vous en vouloir, pour vous donner un prénom pareil.

- Je le pense également, déclara-t-elle, exactement sur le même ton que Pietro avait eu quelques instants plus tôt, ce qui arracha un bref éclat de rire au jeune homme. Mais je ne suis pas sa seule victime. Pippa a hérité d'un deuxième prénom tout simplement atroce. Et non, je ne vous dirai pas lequel, précisa-t-elle aussitôt, en levant un doigt en signe d'avertissement.

- Même si je vous le demande gentiment ?

- J'ai juré d'en emporter le secret dans ma tombe, déclara-t-elle avec fermeté.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que je me montre très persuasif, alors, déclara-t-il d'une voix douce, en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Mais ça sera pour une prochaine fois, j'en ai peur ! Désolé, je dois filer ! »

Après un bref baiser sur sa joue, il tourna les talons et disparut si vite qu'elle aurait pu jurer qu'il s'était juste volatilisé.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, y compris les guests auxquelles je n'ai pas l'occasion de répondre personnellement.**

**Cela me fait vraiment plaisir, et me motive à avancer !  
**

**Je serai absente pendant tout le mois de juillet, donc les publications stopperont pendant ce temps-là, mais je serai de retour dès le mois d'août, promis-juré !  
**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et bonnes vacances !**

* * *

Nat n'aimait pas déranger les garçons pendant leurs rares soirées libres. Et elle détestait encore plus trouver Clint accoudé au bar, descendant de l'alcool fort comme s'il s'agissait d'eau minérale. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle avait cessé de sortir avec eux. Voir l'homme qu'elle aimait se détruire à petit feu, tout en sachant qu'il préférait la maintenir à l'écart plutôt que de la laisser lui venir en aide, était juste trop douloureux.

Mais les super-vilains n'avaient, en général, pas la courtoisie d'attaquer en plein jour. Et le travail n'attendait pas.

Nat décida de commencer par Johnny Storm. Elle était consciente qu'en dehors de Cap et d'elle-même, la plupart de leurs coéquipiers avaient du mal à supporter le jeune homme, un incorrigible séducteur qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête et semblait éprouver un plaisir tordu à se fourrer dans des situations impossibles. Du point de vue de Nat, le principal problème provenait du fait qu'ils avaient déjà le même modèle, version mûre, en la personne de Tony Stark. Ce qui en faisait un de trop – au minimum.

Contrairement aux autres Avengers, cependant, Nat comprenait assez bien pourquoi Cap avait voulu recruter Johnny. D'après ce qu'elle savait de l'histoire personnelle de Steve Rogers – c'est-à-dire suffisamment pour écrire sa biographie détaillée, car feu l'Agent Coulson s'était montré intarissable sur le sujet –, il était convaincu que chacun devait avoir au moins une chance de faire ses preuves. Du point de vue de Natasha, Cap avait eu raison; Johnny se donnait à fond dans les combats et n'hésitait pas à se mettre lui-même en danger pour venir en aide à ses coéquipiers. En outre, depuis le jour où il s'était fait transpercer l'épaule de part en part pour sauver Clint, Nat se montrait indulgente avec lui – parfois même trop.

Elle trouva le jeune homme assis près du bar, sur un canapé d'aspect poisseux, une blonde vêtue d'une robe de la taille d'un timbre-poste sur les genoux.

« Salut, beau gosse, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire. Je crains que tu ne doives faire tes adieux en vitesse, parce que le jet décolle dans trois minutes, et je vais avoir besoin de tous les renforts disponibles d'ici là. »

Johnny leva vers elle un regard vitreux, mais reprit rapidement ses esprits et éjecta la fille de ses genoux sans le moindre égard. Ce garçon finirait ses jours célibataire, songea-t-elle. Ce qui, du reste, ne lui poserait pas le moindre problème.

« À vos ordres, Madame », répondit-il, d'une manière qui n'était pas sans rappeler Steve Rogers – et, connaissant l'animal, la ressemblance était sans aucun doute volontaire.

Nat eut un reniflement de dérision, et désigna la sortie d'un mouvement de tête. Son éternel sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Johnny lui adressa un petit salut militaire et fila sans même un mot d'adieu à sa conquête, laquelle couva Nat d'un regard noir. Celle-ci la gratifia en retour de son regard le plus froid, que la fille ne parvint pas à soutenir plus de quelques secondes avant de s'éclipser en grommelant.

« Voyons, Nat, je croyais que tu avais arrêté de manger des civils au petit-déjeuner », déclara la voix grave de Clint juste derrière elle.

Il était probablement l'une des seules personnes au monde à pouvoir la prendre par surprise, et sa proximité imprévue fit courir un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme. Comme autrefois, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas simplement des équipiers mais de véritables partenaires. Il aurait été si facile de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller contre son torse, pour sentir ses bras musclés se refermer autour d'elle, et être complète à nouveau.

Sauf qu'elle n'était, désormais, plus sûre qu'il prendrait seulement la peine de la rattraper.

C'est pourquoi elle se retourna vers lui avec un sourire aussi glacé qu'elle se sentait à l'intérieur.

« L'heure du petit-déjeuner est passée depuis longtemps, Barton, rétorqua-t-elle. Décollage dans deux minutes trente. Maximoff n'était pas avec vous ?

- Si, mais il a suivi une jolie brune sur la piste et en a trouvé une autre en chemin. Il danse. Quelle est notre destination ? »

Nat fronça les sourcils. Cela ne ressemblait guère à Pietro. Même si celui-ci était loin d'être aussi prude que le Captain, il n'était pas non plus du genre à courir après les filles, comme Storm – ou Stark, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de flirter avec tout ce qui portait une jupe.

« Il danse ?, répéta-t-elle, incrédule.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te surprend. C'est un bar, Nat. Il y a une piste, de la musique, des filles. Rien d'étonnant à ce que la danse soit impliquée à un moment ou un autre.

- Non, bien sûr. Je suis juste perplexe à l'idée de Maximoff en train de danser.

- Il se débrouille plutôt pas mal, pourtant. Regarde. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait et repéra facilement Pietro. Avec ses cheveux argentés et sa chemise bleu électrique, il ne passait pas inaperçu. Il serrait de très près une toute petite jeune femme en robe verte et, ce qui était plus curieux que tout le reste, il souriait.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il passe un bon moment », déclara-t-elle, se sentant presque coupable de devoir le déranger.

Aucun des Avengers n'était exempt de cicatrices, loin de là, mais elle était bien placée pour savoir que ce que Pietro et sa sœur avaient subi entre les mains de leur propre père leur valait largement une place sur le podium.

« Il peut. Elle est à croquer, rétorqua Clint.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? », répliqua-t-elle, avec plus de virulence qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

La vie intime de Clint Barton n'était pourtant plus son problème, depuis un petit bout de temps déjà. Après tout, cela faisait plus d'un an et demi qu'il s'était arrangé pour qu'elle le quitte, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient passé ce temps à se morfondre dans leur coin. Nat avait même essayé de se consoler entre les bras de Pietro, avant de réaliser qu'ils étaient rigoureusement incompatibles. L'amour qu'il portait à sa sœur Wanda n'était en fait que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Derrière son apparence froide, le jeune homme dissimulait en effet un cœur d'or, quoique profondément meurtri. Nat n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque de le blesser davantage – ou, pire encore, de s'attacher à nouveau –, et avait vite mis fin à leur idylle. Ce qui leur permettait de rester bons camarades, sans rancœur ni arrière-pensée. D'ailleurs, le voir serré contre la jeune femme sur la piste de danse ne provoquait en elle nulle jalousie, au contraire de la dernière remarque de Clint.

Celui-ci se contenta d'esquisser ce demi-sourire qu'elle avait, à une époque, trouvé irrésistible et qui lui semblait à présent juste exaspérant.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, fit-il remarquer.

- Toi non plus.

- C'est la pâtissière de Stark », expliqua Clint sans se départir de son sourire.

Natasha accorda un regard plus attentif à la fille, et lui trouva effectivement quelque chose de familier. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de demander à Clint comment il l'avait reconnue, à cette distance et dans un bar bondé. L'homme s'appelait Hawkeye pour une raison. En revanche, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine méfiance quant à la présence de la jeune femme sur les lieux. Méfiance qui devait se lire sur son visage, en tout cas pour les yeux exercés de Clint, car celui-ci laissa échapper un rire sans joie, qui sonnait presque comme un reproche.

« Nat ! »

Elle ne tenta même pas de se justifier. C'aurait été peine perdue; Clint la connaissait par cœur.

« Écoute, tu dois bien reconnaître que c'est bizarre. Sur les millions de femmes qui habitent à New York, celle qui danse avec Maximoff est justement celle pour laquelle Stark s'est pris d'une passion subite !

- D'abord, Maximoff l'a invitée à danser, pas demandée en mariage. Ensuite, ce n'était même pas elle qui l'intéressait, à la base, mais sa copine, là-bas – Clint lui désigna une brune mince en jean et chemisier qui observait le couple évoluant sur la piste avec un sourire satisfait. – La seule raison pour laquelle il l'a invitée est qu'il l'a sauvée des griffes d'un gros balourd qui se prenait pour un dur. Et enfin, on est vendredi soir. Les trois quarts des femmes célibataires de New York sont de sortie. C'est un sacré hasard que celle-ci se trouve dans le même bar que nous, je te l'accorde, mais ce n'est rien de plus que cela; un hasard.

- Mouais. Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de trouver ça suspect quand même.

- Espionne un jour, espionne toujours, Agent Romanoff. C'est le métier qui parle, Nat, pas toi. Honnêtement, qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire, à ton avis ? L'empoisonner avec une tarte ? Tu l'as bien regardée ? Elle ne fait même pas un mètre soixante ! »

Nat s'abstint de lui faire remarquer qu'elle non plus, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être capable de tuer un homme à mains nues. Clint avait raison; la petite pâtissière ne représentait pas une grande menace pour Pietro. Le pire qu'elle pouvait lui apporter était une grosse indigestion. Ou un tour de reins. Dans les deux cas, ce n'étaient pas ses affaires.

« Désolée. Je suis peut-être un peu trop protectrice vis-à-vis de mes équipiers, reconnut-elle avec une grimace.

- Black Widow. Une vraie mère poule », déclara Clint d'un ton sentencieux, mais une étincelle d'affection pétillait dans ses yeux verts.

Malgré elle, Nat tendit la main pour effleurer sa joue. Il se laissa aller contre elle, l'espace d'une seconde, pour aussitôt s'écarter. Le mur qui s'était établi entre eux sembla à Nat plus épais que jamais.

« Alors, où va-t-on ? », insista Clint.

Son expression était impassible, et elle aurait pu croire que ce bref instant où il avait baissé sa garde n'avait existé que dans son imagination s'il n'y avait pas eu ce raidissement soudain dans ses épaules, et ce regard qui fuyait le sien. Elle aussi le connaissait par cœur.

« Problème de mutants, répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Je n'en sais pas plus. Cap a insisté pour faire le briefing dans le jet une fois que tout le monde sera présent. Et on a intérêt à se grouiller, ou on va être en retard. Je vais chercher Maximoff.

- Ne te donne pas cette peine », la retint-il, avant d'appuyer sur un des boutons du bracelet-montre qui ornait son poignet.

Nat supposa qu'il s'agissait d'un des nombreux gadgets que Stark faisait parfois tester à l'équipe. La plupart ne revenaient pas en deuxième semaine, mais certains s'avéraient utiles. Et en effet, une demi-seconde plus tard, Pietro se trouvait à leurs côtés, l'air sérieusement en pétard, sa propre montre émettant un clignotement rythmique gris et bleu – les couleurs des Avengers.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, cet imbécile ? Oh, bonjour Tasha. J'ignorais que tu étais là, je croyais que Barton m'appelait parce que Storm faisait à nouveau des siennes.

- Désolée Pietro, déclara Nat, l'air contrit. Cap a besoin de nous. Tout de suite. »

Le jeune homme lança un regard de regret vers la piste de danse, où la petite brune rejoignait sa copine, et poussa un soupir.

« C'est pas grave, va. Le devoir avant tout, pas vrai ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Maximoff, intervient alors Clint. Quelque chose me dit que tu pourrais avoir l'occasion de revoir cette demoiselle plus vite que tu ne le crois… »

Pietro lui lança un regard surpris, mais n'insista pas, et les suivit vers la sortie sans un regard en arrière.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Encore merci pour vos reviews ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça fait plaisir de voir que cette histoire continue à vous intéresser. Ayant pu grapiller quelques heures sur mon emploi du temps hyper chargé du mois de juillet, je peux poster la suite plus tôt que prévu. Voici donc le chapitre 9, où ça papote pas mal et où Tony, pour changer, enquiquine son monde. J'espère qu'il vous plaira (le chapitre, pas Tony. Quoique, tous les goûts sont dans la nature). Rendez-vous au plus tard en août pour le chapitre 10 (où j'essayerai de faire intervenir Thor, que je n'ai pas réussi à caser avant).**

* * *

Honnêtement, est-ce que Rogers était obligé d'être aussi pénible ? Tony voulait bien admettre qu'il n'avait jamais été un auditeur très attentif – ce qui lui avait valu pas mal d'ennuis, d'ailleurs, mais c'était sans importance. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas être le seul à attendre avec une impatience grandissante que le Captain en finisse avec son petit discours, si ? En fait, il était certain du contraire, parce que Storm masquait à peine ses bâillements, que Quicksilver regardait dans le vague d'un air rêveur, que les Assassins Associés se dévisageaient en chiens de faïence et que les ronflements du bien-nommé dieu du tonnerre devaient s'entendre jusqu'en Nouvelle-Calédonie. En tout cas jusqu'au cockpit. À condition que le pilote ne soit pas trop dur d'oreille. N'empêche, Tony les entendait, lui, et il se trouvait juste à côté de Steve. Curieux que ce dernier ne semble pas les remarquer.

Le seul à manifester un quelconque intérêt pour les propos du Captain était Banner, lequel était sans doute trop poli pour lui déclarer de but en blanc qu'il le trouvait ennuyeux à mourir. À moins qu'il ne fut juste plus doué que les autres pour donner le change. Tony refusait en effet d'envisager la possibilité que Banner fût réellement intéressé par l'exposé de Rogers.

« Ô Captain mon Captain, déclama-t-il lorsqu'il n'en put vraiment plus.

- Quoi, Stark ?, répondit l'intéressé avec irritation.

- Mon petit Stevounet, déclara Tony, avant de passer un bras amical autour de ses épaules, sachant pertinemment que le Captain détesterait le surnom autant que l'interruption. Croyez bien que je m'en veux de vous interrompre, mais il me semble opportun de vous prévenir que le discours du prêtre lors de l'enterrement de ma grand-mère a éveillé en moi plus d'émotions. Et pourtant je détestais cette vieille garce. »

Steve Rogers se dégagea avec un soupir exaspéré, mais Storm se redressa sur son siège, un sourire d'anticipation aux lèvres. Brave petit.

« Vous êtes vraiment incapable de vous montrer sérieux plus de cinq minutes d'affilée, alors ?

- Sans doute. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Pourquoi ne pas faire dans le bref, pour changer ? Je ne pense pas qu'on ait besoin de l'arbre généalogique complet ou de la marque de dentifrice préférée des types que l'on va affronter.

- Mon but est de vous garder en vie, imbécile ! Chacune des informations que je vous fournis est susceptible de vous apporter un avantage stratégique sur le terrain.

- Et c'est très noble de votre part. Sauf que je suis prêt à parier mon bras gauche que personne à bord de cet avion n'a retenu le tiers de ce que vous venez de dire.

- Eh bien, en fait..., intervint alors Banner.

- Bon, à part lui, évidemment. Fayot, va. Et Romanoff, vu qu'à mon avis c'est une cyborg dotée d'yeux supplémentaires et d'oreilles dans le dos. Mais demandez à Thor de vous expliquer par le menu qui sont les vilains et pourquoi on doit taper dessus, et vous risquez d'être déçu. Je suis sûr que même Maximoff aurait du mal à réciter sa leçon.

- Trois adversaires, déclara alors le mutant avec calme, le sarcasme néanmoins perceptible dans sa voix. Juggernaut, un colosse presque invincible dont les pouvoirs seraient d'origines magiques. Pyro, l'équivalent de Storm auprès de la Confrérie des Mauvais Mutants

- Sauf que je génère mes flammes tout seul, alors que ce pauvre type a besoin de tout un appareillage pour en créer, fit remarquer Human Torch avec un sourire satisfait.

- En effet. Je voulais juste dire qu'il aimait jouer avec le feu… au sens littéral du terme. Et la dernière mais non des moindres, la ravissante quoique très imprévisible Evanora Wave. Ses pouvoirs électroniques lui ont permis de pirater les serveurs et ordinateurs les plus protégés de la planète, à des fins purement lucratives. Le seul à lui avoir résisté jusqu'ici, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, est JARVIS. »

Tony le dévisagea une poignée de secondes, bouche bée, avant de se ressaisir. Après tout, il n'était pas arrivé où il se trouvait en se laissant facilement prendre au dépourvu – même si la fortune léguée par son père avait sans doute joué un rôle.

« Vous voyez comment il a bien résumé les choses ? Bon. Vous ne pouviez pas faire ça dès le départ, hein ? »

Rogers lui lança un regard meurtrier, s'abstenant cependant de tout commentaire. Tony, de son côté, était tout disposé à entamer le second round, mais il fut devancé par Storm :

« Ravissante et imprévisible, tu as dit ? Tu la connais personnellement ? »

Jusque-là, Tony aurait été prêt à jurer que Maximoff était, tout comme lui, imperméable à la gêne. Pourtant, l'espace d'une seconde, il fit la grimace et baissa les yeux comme un gamin pris la main dans le pot de cookies.

« Oui et non, répondit-il cependant. Disons qu'elle a bien connu mon père, à une époque. »

Les autres en seraient sans doute restés là. Tony Stark, en revanche, savait flairer une anecdote embarrassante à plusieurs kilomètres et avait bien l'intention d'entendre le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Bien connu de quelle manière, exactement ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- Stark, fichez-lui la paix, je crois qu'on a autre chose à faire, intervint alors Hawkeye, à la surprise générale.

- Désolé de choquer votre sensibilité délicate, Legolas, mais je me vois obligé de vous contredire. Comme le disait si bien notre cher Captain il n'y a pas trois minutes, chaque information fournie peut nous apporter un avantage technique sur le terrain.

- Il parlait de la vitesse, de l'allonge, des pouvoirs et capacités particulières, déclara Romanov d'une voix où l'agacement commençait à pointer. Pas des relations qu'ils auraient pu entretenir avec l'un ou l'autre mutant.

- Quelle jolie manière de présenter les choses, Black Widow !, susurra Tony. J'ignorais que vous vous aviez passé un master en euphémisme pendant que j'avais le dos tourné.

- Stark, nous n'allons pas épiloguer là-dessus durant trois siècles, trancha alors le Captain. Je doute que ce genre d'information puisse présenter le moindre intérêt, alors laissez tomber.

- Toujours pas d'accord, répliqua Tony avec un sourire narquois.

- Très bien. Ne soyez pas d'accord, si vous voulez, mais bouclez-la !

- C'est bon, intervint Maximoff d'une voix lasse. Ça ne me dérange pas d'en parler, et je connais assez Stark pour savoir qu'il ne me laissera pas en paix tant que je n'aurai pas craché le morceau. C'est qu'il est aussi tenace qu'un pitbull, cet enfoiré. »

L'enfoiré en question lui adressa une petite révérence moqueuse, remarquant au passage que, même si les autres étaient intervenus pour prendre la défense de Maximoff, tous semblaient intéressés par ce qu'il avait à raconter. Ce dernier passa ses deux mains sur son visage, avant de regarder Tony droit dans les yeux.

« Vous savez tous que j'ai, à une époque, fait partie de la Confrérie des mauvais Mutants, tout comme Wanda. Ce n'est pas la période de ma vie dont je suis le plus fier, et malgré ce que certains d'entre vous semblent penser, j'ai depuis tourné la page et fait de mon mieux pour passer à autre chose. »

Tony, qui avait d'excellentes raisons d'avoir des doutes à ce propos, s'apprêtait à glisser son grain de sel, mais Rogers ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

« Ce qui est fait est fait, et il ne sert à rien de regarder en arrière. Chacun d'entre nous a commis des erreurs, et je crois que nous essayons tous de nous racheter, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Personnellement, j'aime à penser que rien n'est irrattrapable, mais c'est sans doute mon côté boyscout qui parle, comme le dit toujours Stark. »

Curieusement, lors de sa petite déclaration fédératrice, ce n'est pas Maximoff qu'il avait regardé, mais bien Barton. Impossible de dire si l'archer avait saisi le message, cependant. Ce dernier n'avait en effet pratiquement pas changé d'expression faciale en vingt-deux mois. Ce qui aurait été très pratique s'il avait joué au poker, mais qui s'avérait juste pénible à vivre pour ses coéquipiers. S'il n'avait pas craint pour son intégrité physique, Tony aurait suggéré depuis longtemps à Black Widow de mettre son orgueil au placard, d'attraper Hawkeye par la peau du cou et de régler une fois pour toutes leurs problèmes relationnels. De préférence dans un endroit confortable et pendant quarante-huit heures d'affilée. Outre le fait que le sport en chambre était l'une des plus agréables manières de se garder en forme, cela leur permettrait à tous les deux d'évacuer sainement une bonne partie de la tensions qu'ils avaient accumulée au cours des deux ans qui venaient de s'écouler. Hélas pour Tony, Black Widow cachait sur son accorte personne une bonne douzaine d'armes et savait se servir de chacune d'entre elles avec une effrayante précision, alors il se contentait de multiplier les allusions vaseuses en espérant que ces deux imbéciles finissent par comprendre qu'ils étaient plus malheureux séparés qu'ensemble.

Maximoff eut un sourire sans joie et poursuivit :

« La première fois que j'ai rencontré Eva, je devais avoir douze ans. À cette époque, Magneto aimait prétendre que les membres de la Confrérie formaient une grande et belle famille, alors il invitait tous ceux qu'il espérait recruter à partager nos repas. Avec elle, pourtant, c'était différent. Même si elle était beaucoup plus jeune que lui, il était évident à leur manière de se comporter l'un avec l'autre que leur relation dépassait le simple intérêt professionnel. Ils sont restés ensemble… je ne sais pas trop, peut-être six mois peut-être moins. Sûrement pas plus, d'autant que leur relation a connu des hauts et des bas – beaucoup de bas, et peu de hauts. Elle n'était pas heureuse avec lui. Personne ne l'a jamais été, d'ailleurs. Elle a fini par partir, et je n'ai plus entendu parler d'elle pendant quelque chose comme deux ans. Elle est arrivée, un jour, sur le pas de la porte, avec armes et bagages. Magneto avait fait comprendre depuis longtemps aux autres mutants qu'ils n'étaient plus les bienvenus chez lui, mais il l'a quand même laissée s'installer avec nous. Sans doute parce qu'il s'agit d'une des plus belles femmes que j'aie jamais vues, ce que je n'avais jamais remarqué avant. Mais c'est vrai qu'à ce moment-là, j'avais quatorze ans et des poussières et je commençais à beaucoup m'intéresser aux filles. Elle, en revanche, ne m'a même pas remarqué. Par contre, elle s'est montrée très familière avec pas mal d'autres mutants, au point que Magneto, qui a toujours été un peu jaloux, a fini par lui ordonner de s'en aller. Après ça, il lui est arrivé de collaborer avec nous, de manière occasionnelle, mais elle n'a plus jamais fait partie de l'équipe.

- Et ?, demanda Tony.

- Et elle est incroyablement douée avec les ordinateurs et autres appareillages électroniques, mais elle n'a jamais été entraînée au combat. Elle ne représente donc pas un danger direct, contrairement aux deux autres, raison pour laquelle ils l'accompagnent. C'est d'eux qu'il faudra se méfier. Surtout Pyro.

- Sans vouloir t'offenser, mec, j'ai déjà affronté Pyro en combat singulier à plusieurs reprises. Franchement, c'est pas un challenge. Alors que Juggernaut…

- Juggernaut est une force de la nature, et on devra l'attaquer à plusieurs pour espérer le mettre hors d'état de nuire, c'est un fait. Mais Pyro a toujours eu un énorme faible pour Evanora, et je le crois tout à fait capable de faire des prouesses pour attirer son attention. Ou de se comporter de manière tout à fait imprévisible s'il la croit en danger. Donc il vaut mieux faire attention.

- Noté, déclara Black Widow avec un hochement de tête.

- Merci du tuyau, ajouta Hawkeye avec ce petit sourire désabusé qui commençait à lasser Tony.

- C'est bien gentil, tout ça, déclara ce dernier, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse.

- Ah non ?, intervint le Captain, fronçant les sourcils d'un air confus.

- Non, moi ce que je voulais savoir, c'est s'il a fini par se la taper. »

Ses coéquipiers lui lancèrent des regards exprimant des sentiments divers, allant de l'écœurement au mépris, voire les deux à la fois. Seul Storm lui adressa un clin d'œil et leva la main pour un high five. Pourtant, Tony avait une bonne raison de lui poser cette question, pour une fois. Deux ans auparavant, il avait fait une promesse solennelle à une Pepper en larmes, et il avait fait de son mieux pour la respecter depuis lors. Tony était le premier à reconnaître qu'il avait plein de défauts, mais il essayait toujours de respecter la parole donnée, surtout à la femme à laquelle il avait offert son cœur – ou ce qui lui en tenait lieu. Et s'il en croyait ce qu'il avait surpris par hasard plus tôt dans la soirée, une liaison – même passée – entre Pietro Maximoff et la charmante Miss Wave risquait de tout compliquer. Il pouvait difficilement se justifier sans révéler son secret, cependant, aussi claqua-t-il la main tendue de Storm et attendit-il la réponse de Maximoff d'un air désinvolte.

« La réponse est non, répondit celui-ci avec un mépris manifeste. Et puisque vous voulez tous les détails, il y a cinq ans, elle m'a accompagné en Transie pour une mission de reconnaissance. Une fois à l'hôtel, elle est venue dans ma chambre, et m'a fait une proposition, que j'ai déclinée. Fin de l'histoire. Vous êtes satisfait, ou je dois aussi vous décrire ses sous-vêtements ?

- Parfaitement satisfait, répliqua Tony avec un grand sourire. Bon, assez papoté. On y va ? »


	10. Chapitre 10

Un jour, Stark avait déclaré à un Asgardien arrogant et passablement énervé «_ Nous avons un Hulk_ », ce qui lui avait permis d'avoir le dernier mot dans une discussion qui s'annonçait pourtant épique.

En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours prétendu en relatant l'évènement à ses coéquipiers. Stark étant Stark, Steve avait eu l'occasion d'entendre l'anecdote à de nombreuses reprises, avec tout un tas de variations, autant au niveau du style de narration que des faits relatés. L'une d'elle avait même impliqué une douche et de la barbe à papa, ce qui avait provoqué l'hilarité de Thor – lequel était pourtant très chatouilleux quand la conversation portait sur son frère adoptif. Cela s'expliquait sans doute par le fait que l'un et l'autre avaient descendu vodka sur vodka tout au long de la soirée et étaient, à ce moment-là, fin saouls.

La constitution de Steve l'empêchant de s'enivrer, il n'avait pas trouvé cette version particulièrement amusante – juste dérangeante, à vrai dire. En revanche, il était d'accord avec Stark sur un point : ils avaient un Hulk, ce qui était souvent un argument suffisant quel que fût le type de problème.

Même Juggernaut, qui s'était pourtant débarrassé sans trop de mal d'Iron Man, Hawkeye, Captain America et Black Widow réunis, et avait même réussi à avoir le dessus sur Thor, semblait à présent avoir affaire à trop forte partie. Pour chaque coup qu'il balançait à Hulk, le géant vert lui en retournait deux, tandis que les autres Avengers en profitaient pour l'attaquer sur les flancs et par derrière. Finalement, après un crochet de son énorme droite, Hulk parvint à le cogner sous le menton, l'assommant pour le compte. Steve en profita pour vérifier ce qu'il advenait de ses comparses. Johnny avait réussi, sans trop de mal apparemment, à se débarrasser de Pyro, et Quicksilver faisait face à une femme en combinaison couleur jade qui, bras croisés, le dévisageait avec un sourire moqueur mais ne faisait pas mine de bouger.

Pietro n'avait pas menti. D'après ce qu'il leur avait raconté, Evanora Wave devait avoir une bonne quarantaine d'années, mais elle n'en paraissait pas plus de trente-cinq. Avec ses traits délicats, ses yeux d'un vert lumineux, et sa longue chevelure dorée attachée en une lourde tresse, elle ressemblait à une petite poupée fragile. Toutefois, Steve avait appris depuis longtemps à ne pas se laisser berner par les apparences – sans compter que Nick Fury lui avait confié deux jours avant son départ un épais dossier du S.H.I.E.L.D. relatant les exploits de la belle et, si la moitié de ce qu'il avait pu lire s'avérait exact, elle représentait, à sa manière, une menace plus grande encore que Juggernaut.

Steve s'apprêtait à se présenter et à lui exposer la raison de leur venue. Black Widow lui avait pourtant fait remarquer plus d'une fois qu'il avait tendance à se montrer trop poli avec l'ennemi, lorsque ce dernier était de sexe féminin, mais il avait du mal à combattre sa bonne éducation. Toutefois, Stark le devança.

« Evanora Wave, je présume ? Tony Stark, Fondateur et Directeur de Stark Industries. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, et je dois vous avouer que je suis un grand fan de votre œuvre ! En tout cas, d'une bonne moitié. »

La femme haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais ne jugea pas nécessaire de commenter. Elle semblait tout à fait à son aise, comme si se retrouver encerclée par une bande de super-héros en costume pendant que ses acolytes gisaient à terre, évanouis, lui était complètement égal.

« Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là, je présume ?, demanda Tony avec une telle désinvolture qu'on aurait pu le croire en train de discuter de la pluie et du beau temps lors d'un cocktail mondain.

- Moi, je le sais. Vous, en revanche, j'en suis moins convaincue. J'aurais tendance à penser que Fury, à son habitude, se contente d'agiter vos ficelles pour vous regarder danser à sa guise. »

Sa voix et son visage exprimaient un mélange de moquerie et de détachement, mais son regard racontait une toute autre histoire. Ce regard, Steve le connaissait par cœur. Il l'avait, plus souvent qu'à son tour, observé dans le miroir et n'aurait jamais imaginé le retrouver chez une femme telle que celle-là. C'était le regard de ceux qui s'étaient vus soudain privés de tout ce qui avait eu de l'importance à leurs yeux. Malgré lui, il se sentit touché par la détresse qu'il devinait derrière sa façade moqueuse. Toutefois, il se força à ne rien montrer et prit son expression la plus sévère.

« Si cela vous amuse de le penser..., répliqua-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Toujours est-il que vous avez en votre possession des informations qui représentent une menace de sécurité importante. Et nous aimerions les récupérer avant qu'elles ne viennent à tomber entre de mauvaises mains. »

Les yeux de la belle Evanora étincelèrent, et ses lèvres se retroussèrent en une moue écœurée.

« C'est tout ce qu'il a jugé bon de vous dire ?, rétorqua-t-elle avec un mépris perceptible. Et cela vous suffit pour vous jeter tête baissée dans un combat contre vos semblables ?

- Ces gens ne sont pas mes semblables, répliqua calmement Captain America.

- Bien sûr que non, répliqua-t-elle avec hargne. Vous n'êtes que le produit d'une expérience génétique… rien de plus qu'un rat de laboratoire, en somme, mais vous osez quand même nous regarder de haut, comme si les mutants étaient vos inférieurs ?

- Non, je…

- Captain, n'entrez pas dans son jeu, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, le coupa Pietro. Désolé, Eva, mais il n'est pas question que je te laisse jouer la carte du racisme anti-mutant. J'en suis un, et je refuse quand même de considérer ces deux-là comme mes semblables.

- Tu es encore pire que lui, cracha-t-elle, le regard venimeux. Tu as renié ta propre famille !

- Et de quelle famille tu parles, exactement, Eva ? De la grande famille des mutants que tu trahirais sans hésiter pour une jolie somme ? Ou de la Confrérie dont tu t'es fait virer ? Comme si tu en avais quoi que ce soit à foutre de l'une ou de l'autre !

- De ta propre famille, Maximoff ! Du père auquel tu as tourné le dos pour t'allier avec ses pires ennemis !

- Le même père qui nous a abandonnés à la naissance, Wanda et moi, et qui, une fois qu'il nous a retrouvés, s'est servi de nous pour faire progresser sa précieuse cause pro-mutants ?, siffla Pietro avec colère.

- Qui se ressemble s'assemble, fit alors remarquer Stark avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Ce qui veut dire ?, demanda Pietro en serrant les poings.

- Tout simplement que notre charmante amie ici présente est très mal placée pour vous donner des leçons », déclara Stark avec cet horripilant petit sourire qui laissait sous-entendre qu'il en savait beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait bien le dire.

Pietro et Evanora Wave semblèrent tomber d'accord, pour une fois, car ils se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers Stark pour lui lancer un regard haineux pour l'une, agacé pour l'autre. Ce qui ne sembla pas perturber Stark outre mesure. Steve s'était d'ailleurs souvent demandé s'il existait un quelconque moyen de le prendre au dépourvu ou de le mettre dans l'embarras. Il aurait donné cher pour mettre la main dessus, et était prêt à parier qu'il n'était pas le seul dans le cas.

Il jeta un œil aux autres Avengers. Hulk, un peu calmé mais toujours vert, montait la garde auprès de Juggernaut. Steve n'aurait pas été prêt à en jurer, mais il avait cru remarquer du coin de l'œil le géant vert profiter du fait que tout le monde était occupé ailleurs pour s'acharner sur la forme inanimée. Steve était cependant enclin à fermer les yeux sur cet écart de conduite. Après tout, sans l'intervention de Hulk, ils auraient probablement eu toutes les peines du monde à se débarrasser du colosse à la force titanesque. Clint était retourné à l'intérieur du jet, tandis que Johnny et Natasha s'enquéraient de la santé de Thor. Le dieu du tonnerre semblait heureusement plus blessé dans son orgueil que dans sa chair car il avait croisé les bras et arborait une moue d'enfant mécontent.

« Stark, pourrais-je vous voir deux minutes ?, demanda Steve. Pietro, je te laisse surveiller Mademoiselle Wave. »

Quicksilver inclina la tête tandis qu'Evanora Wave levait les yeux au ciel. Stark, cependant, ne fit pas mine de bouger.

« Stark ?

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas dit oui, que je sache !

- C'était une question rhétorique.

- Papy, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez réussi à magouiller pour vous faire élire chef d'équipe que je suis forcé d'accourir à vos coups de sifflet.

- Stark ! Ce n'est pas le moment !

- Et voilà comment naît un dictateur », déclara ce dernier entre ses dents.

Par chance – pour lui, parce que Steve envisageait fortement de le saisir par la peau du cou –, il se décida enfin à le suivre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?, demanda-t-il dès qu'ils furent hors de portée de voix.

- Laquelle, Cap ? Celle avec le miel, les fleurs et les petits oiseaux ? Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que vous posiez la question à une fille. Jolie, de préférence. Ou à un garçon, si c'est plus votre genre. Je ne juge pas. »

Steve grinça des dents, même si l'image d'une jolie brune esquissant un croquis au stylo-bille lui était soudain revenue à l'esprit. Il avait beaucoup apprécié le peu de temps passé en compagnie de la charmante Pippa, et avait vaguement espéré avoir la revoir, mais les briefings à répétition et missions successives l'avaient tenu éloigné de la Stark Tower au cours des dernières semaines.

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur Evanora Wave que vous ne nous dites pas ?

- Oh, un tas de choses, Cap. À commencer par son arbre généalogique et sa marque de dentifrice préférée », répliqua Stark avec le petit air innocent qui donnait toujours à Steve l'envie de lui faire sauter les dents de devant.

Il ne se considérait pas comme un homme violent – au contraire – mais Stark semblait avoir un don inné pour faire sortir l'homme le plus calme de ses gonds. Une sorte d'antithèse de Hulk, en quelque sorte. Steve n'arrivait d'ailleurs pas à comprendre comment Mademoiselle Potts parvenait à le supporter au quotidien sans y perdre sa santé mentale, et avait pour celle-ci un profond respect. Mêlé d'admiration et d'une bonne dose de compassion.

« Que savez-vous sur Evanora Wave qui pourrait avoir un intérêt pour cette mission ?

- Ah, ça… pas grand-chose, en fait. Juste qu'elle aurait en sa possession une base de données appelée Sandcastle, sur laquelle le S.H.I.E.L.D. ferait tout pour mettre la main.

- Personne ne m'en a parlé. Et ce n'était pas mentionné dans le briefing. »

Stark lui lança un regard empli de commisération, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire que Steve soit si naïf. Ce dernier savait pourtant bien à quoi s'en tenir concernant les méthodes de Nick Fury. Evanora Wave n'avait pas eu tort : Fury avait un sens tout personnel de l'honneur. S'il estimait que cela pouvait servir le bien commun, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à mentir, tricher, voler, voire à tuer.

« Comment se fait-il que vous soyez au courant, dans ce cas ?

- Voyons voir… Un, je suis un génie. Deux, je n'ai aucune confiance en Fury ni en le S.H.I.E.L.D., donc je pars toujours du principe qu'ils nous mentent comme des arracheurs de dents. Oh, et trois : Jarvis déchire. »

Steve poussa un soupir. Il savait mieux que personne que Stark était un atout essentiel à leur équipe, et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne le regrette.

« Vous savez en quoi consiste cette base de données ? »

Steve n'était pas certain à cent pour cent de savoir exactement ce qu'était une base de données, mais supposait qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de très gros dossier. Qui prenait, étrangement, une très petite place sur un ordinateur. Steve avait beaucoup de mal avec les ordinateurs. Il se souvenait encore des immenses machines du passé – sauf que, pour lui, ce passé remontait à deux ans et demi – et avait du mal à concevoir comment toutes ces informations pouvaient tenir dans des espaces aussi petits. D'un autre côté, il avait aussi du mal à concevoir comment quelques produits chimiques et une bonne dose de radiations avaient pu transformer un blondinet chétif en un grand costaud. En désespoir de cause, il avait rangé ces informations dans un tiroir de son esprit sobrement baptisé « technologie » qu'il veillait à ne pas trop souvent ouvrir. Stark avait bien essayé de lui expliquer le fonctionnement basique d'un ordinateur, de même que le Docteur Banner et Natasha. Mais ils avaient vite baissé les bras. Occasionnellement, un jeune membre du S.H.I.E.L.D. proposait de lui donner des cours, mais Steve avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'il s'agissait là d'une sorte de bizutage élaboré des Agents Hill et Sitwell qui, toujours par le plus grand des hasards naturellement, se trouvaient dans les environs lors de ces lamentables tentatives.

« Pas la moindre idée. Mais vu l'empressement manifesté par nos chers alliés du S.H.I.E.L.D., j'aurais tendance à penser que, quoi qu'il puisse y avoir à l'intérieur, il vaudrait mieux éviter que quiconque ne mette la main dessus. »

Même si Steve partageait la méfiance de Stark au sujet du S.H.I.E.L.D., il aurait préféré avoir plus d'informations avant de statuer sur ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il n'eut toutefois pas l'occasion d'exposer son point de vue car son ouïe surdéveloppée reconnut un bruit caractéristique.

« On nous tire dessus ! À couvert ! », hurla-t-il, avant d'empoigner son bouclier, et de se précipiter vers leurs camarades.

Naturellement, Stark n'en fit qu'à sa tête et décolla en direction de l'immense jet – il devait faire au minimum trois fois la largeur du quinjet employé par les Avengers – qui s'était positionné juste au-dessus d'Evanora Wave, laquelle semblait suivre la scène avec indifférence. Hulk avait sauté sur le jet et entrepris de l'ouvrir telle une boîte de conserve. Il était d'ailleurs surprenant de voir que l'engin résistait si bien aux attaques du géant vert. Sans doute s'agissait-il d'un alliage plus résistant que ceux employés par le S.H.I.E.L.D. Thor avait rejoint son camarade et donnait de violents coups de Mjollnir dans le cockpit, qui semblait bien résister à l'assaut, même si des fissures commençaient à apparaître. Natasha courait à toute allure vers le quinjet que Clint était occupé à faire décoller. Johnny la suivait de peu, ralenti par Pietro, inconscient, qu'il portait sur ses épaules. Steve espérait de tout son cœur que la blessure de ce dernier n'était que superficielle, mais il aurait le temps de s'en préoccuper plus tard. Dans l'immédiat, ils allaient devoir trouver une solution pour se débarrasser d'ennemis qui semblaient à la fois plus nombreux et mieux équipés qu'eux.

Il réalisa cependant que la situation était encore plus critique qu'il ne l'avait pensé lorsque, quand Hulk parvint enfin à arracher une épaisse bande de métal du toit du jet ennemi, celle-ci se remit aussitôt en place. Il prit alors conscience que s'ils n'avaient pas entendu le jet arriver, c'était parce celui-ci n'était pas mu par des moteurs.

« Magneto ! », hurla-t-il à Stark.

Celui-ci fit aussitôt demi-tour et fonça vers le quinjet. Après trois rencontres aussi douloureuses qu'humiliantes avec le puissant mutant, Stark et Banner avaient travaillé sans relâche à mettre au point une sorte de bouclier d'ondes qui entourait en permanence le quinjet, le mettant à l'abri, de même que tout ce qu'il contenait, des pouvoirs magnétiques du mutant. Par chance, Magneto, trop occupé à bloquer les attaques conjuguées des deux forces de la nature qui s'acharnaient sur son jet – car même si Mjollnir était fait de métal, ses pouvoirs étaient sans effet sur lui – n'essaya pas de le retenir.

« Hulk ! Thor ! Repli ! », cria Steve.

Fury pouvait aller au diable. Il n'était pas question de mettre un autre membre de son équipe en danger juste dans l'espoir – désormais bien mince – de récupérer Evanora Wave. Ils auraient d'autres occasions. Le géant vert et le dieu du tonnerre esquissèrent une grimace mécontente mais suivirent ses ordres sans discuter – bien que, de rage, Hulk donna au jet un dernier coup, tellement puissant qu'il bascula sur le côté. Rassuré, Steve fit demi-tour et réintégra la sécurité du quinjet, tandis que plusieurs mutants sortaient prudemment du jet ennemi pour récupérer Evanora Wave et ses deux acolytes.

« Que fait-on, Cap ?, demanda Hawkeye une fois qu'il fut remonté dans le cockpit. On les suit ? »

Steve jeta un coup d'œil vers l'arrière où Natasha, assistée de Johnny, était en train d'administrer les premiers soins à Pietro, dont le bas du visage et le haut du torse étaient sévèrement brûlés. Il lança un regard interrogateur à la jeune femme, mais ce fut Storm qui répondit.

« C'est de ma faute, Captain. Je me suis laissé distraire, j'ai détourné les yeux de Pyro, et il en a profité pour m'attaquer. Quicksilver s'est interposé, mais...

- Ce qui est fait est fait, Johnny. Clint, on rentre à la base.

- Mais le S.H.I.E.L.D…

- Le S.H.I.E.L.D. n'a qu'à aller se faire voir ! Nous travaillons avec eux, pas pour eux, et la santé de mon équipe passe en premier. Tant pis si nous rentrons bredouilles.

- Je n'irais pas jusque-là, Cap, déclara Clint avec un sourire quelque peu suffisant, en désignant une mallette noire posée à ses pieds.

- Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

- De l'ordinateur portable de mademoiselle Wave. »

* * *

**Bonjour à toi, cher lecteur. Si tu as lu jusqu'ici, n'hésite pas à laisser un petit commentaire. Pense à l'auteur, ça la motive à avancer, d'autant qu'elle n'a pratiquement que ça pour savoir si oui ou non la fic te convient. N'hésite donc pas à laisser suggestion, commentaire, ou même critique. Tant qu'elles sont constructives, ça peut toujours servir ! :)  
**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Hello. Comme promis, le mois d'août est là et je reviens à ma publication hebdomadaire. Si tout va bien, vous aurez un nouveau chapitre tous les lundis. Celui-ci nous ramène à Steve et Pippa. Je ne sais pas vous, mais ils m'avaient manqué, ces deux-là. J'espère que vous apprécierez le chapitre, même s'il est un peu plus sombre que j'en avais eu l'intention au départ.**

* * *

« Vous êtes consciente que vous allez attraper la mort si vous restez là ? »

Pippa poussa un hurlement strident mais, ce qui était bien pire encore, sa main dérapa sur le papier, et la Stark Tower version futuriste qu'elle était occupée à dessiner – dans sa tête, elle l'appelait la _Stark Trek_, même si elle en avait un peu honte – se retrouva défigurée par un gros trait irrégulier.

Paralysée par l'horreur, elle ferma les yeux et prit quelques profondes inspirations pour essayer de retrouver son calme. Sa réaction naturelle aurait été de sauter à la gorge de l'importun, mais Em l'avait tellement réprimandée après la débâcle de leur dernière soirée ensemble qu'elle avait promis de se tenir à carreau. Encore que, du point de vue de Pippa, la soirée ne s'était pas si mal terminée vu que sa sœur avait pu danser avec un beau chevalier servant qui semblait prêt à la manger toute crue. L'espace d'un instant, Pippa s'était même sentie un peu jalouse. Dommage qu'il se soit évaporé dès la fin de la danse...

Une fois qu'elle fut certaine de ne pas risquer d'arracher la gorge de l'intrus avec les dents, Pippa leva les yeux vers celui-ci. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard penaud de Steve Rogers, elle sentit toute velléité de colère fondre comme neige au soleil. Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon pris en faute, mais avec le corps d'un chippendale. Le mélange s'avérait quelque peu hétéroclite mais ne manquait pas de charme, d'une manière étrangement perturbante.

Depuis leur première rencontre, quelques semaines auparavant, elle s'était surprise à rêver de lui plus souvent qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et avait fini par se persuader que son imagination lui jouait des tours. Impossible qu'il eût des yeux aussi bleus, un sourire aussi charmant, des pectoraux aussi larges et des bras aussi musclés que dans son souvenir. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait sous les yeux, elle était pourtant bien forcée de reconnaître que non seulement il était bel et bien doté de tous ces attributs, mais qu'en plus il avait une fossette dans la joue qui lui donnait l'air à la fois adorable et sexy en diable. C'était injuste. Pippa avait l'air d'un chien mouillé, vu l'abri très relatif que lui fournissait le saule pleureur surplombant son banc – d'autant qu'elle s'était à moitié pliée en deux pour protéger sa feuille des gouttes, exposant ainsi son dos et sa chevelure à la pluie qui semblait redoubler de vigueur toutes les dix secondes –, alors que lui ressemblait à un dieu grec.

« Steve, déclara-t-elle d'une voix pincée, vous m'avez fait rater mon dessin. Maintenant, vous êtes forcé de me montrer votre carnet de croquis. »

Il esquissa un sourire gêné et cacha aussitôt ledit carnet derrière son dos. Pippa se demanda alors si c'était par timidité ou parce qu'il y avait dans ce journal des dessins qu'il ne voulait pas montrer au tout-venant. Le genre de dessins que Leonardo Di Caprio avait fait de Kate Winslet dans _Titanic_, par exemple. Après tout, Steve Rogers était le fantasme masculin par excellence; beau, grand, fort, et charmant par-dessus le marché. Les femmes devaient faire la queue pour se faire dessiner par lui dans le plus simple appareil. Pas Pippa; elle aurait détesté se retrouver nue comme un ver devant un homme trois fois mieux foutu qu'elle. Mais New-York regorgeait de filles à la plastique parfaite rêvant de devenir la muse d'un artiste au physique de star de cinéma.

« Désolé… Je suis loin d'être aussi doué que vous », expliqua-t-il avec un sourire gêné.

Pippa ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il s'agissait là de vraie modestie ou d'une excuse bidon. Plus le temps passait, plus elle devenait misanthrope, surtout en ce qui concernait la partie mâle de la population. Même Sarah la trouvait trop cynique, ce qui relevait de l'exploit compte tenu du fait que sa petite sœur tenait plus de la machine que de l'être humain. Il fallait bien reconnaître que tout ce qu'il y avait de douceur dans la famille Coulson semblait s'être concentré exclusivement dans Em. Pippa se trouvait pourtant des circonstances atténuantes. Entre les frasques de sa mère – laquelle tenait du générateur à problèmes ambulant, il fallait bien le dire –, les petites particularités de Pammy et l'affiliation de son défunt père au S.H.I.E.L.D., elle estimait en avoir vu assez sur le côté sombre de la nature humaine pour une vie ou deux.

Par chance, elle avait aussi eu l'occasion de côtoyer des hommes décents. Phil Coulson, par exemple, si on excluait son travail, son côté surprotecteur et son goût épouvantable en matière de femmes, avait été un homme autant qu'un père formidable. Elle regrettait juste qu'il se soit senti obligé de jouer les héros alors qu'elle commençait seulement à le (re)découvrir. Et son parrain, Jasper Sitwell, partenaire et ami de son père, était le seul être humain digne de ce nom que comptaient encore les rangs du S.H.I.E.L.D. Pippa voulait bien reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer beaucoup d'agents, parce que son père avait fait de son mieux pour séparer sa vie privée de sa vie professionnelle. Toutefois, à l'exception de Jasper, le peu qu'elle avait côtoyés lui avaient irrésistiblement fait penser à Matrix. Même apparence, même manière de parler, même façon de penser, on aurait dit une armée de clones. Ça faisait limite froid dans le dos.

Et le pire de tous était sans aucun doute Nick Fury. Lui, elle le détestait de tout son cœur. Il avait d'ailleurs eu une chance inouïe qu'elle n'ait pas pris son taser avec elle lors des funérailles de son père sinon elle lui aurait envoyé sans sourciller cinquante mille volts dans le creux de l'estomac. Ça lui aurait certainement fait passer cet air mystérieux qu'il arborait en permanence pour se donner un genre. Même Em, qui avait pourtant la violence en horreur, n'avait pas été capable de se contenir lorsqu'il osé se pointer aux funérailles de leur père comme s'il n'était pas responsable du fait que Phil Coulson se trouvait désormais au fond d'une boîte. Papa aurait sûrement été horrifié de voir sa si raisonnable fille aînée sauter à la gorge de son supérieur, mais Pippa en avait été ravie.

Du coup, pour la première et sans doute unique fois de sa vie, c'est Sarah qui avait dû calmer ses aînées en leur faisant remarquer que leur comportement bouleversait Pammy. Or « _ne bouleversons pas Pammy_ » était en quelque sorte la devise officieuse de la famille Coulson, la benjamine ayant tendance à tout casser quand elle était énervée, particularité qu'elle tenait de leur chère mère. Après la mort de Papa, Pippa avait pris sur elle de convaincre Em que la place de leur petite sœur était dans un institut spécialisé. Se séparer de Pammy avait été difficile pour elles toutes, mais surtout pour Em, qui l'avait pris comme un échec personnel. Pourtant, Pammy allait beaucoup mieux, maintenant; même Em avait été forcée de le reconnaître les dernières fois qu'elle était venue leur rendre visite. Elle semblait plus joyeuse, plus épanouie, et contrôlait beaucoup mieux ses colères. Pippa ne l'aurait jamais reconnu en public mais la voir ainsi la remplissait à la fois de joie et d'angoisse. De joie, parce qu'elle aimait sa sœur et voulait la voir heureuse. D'angoisse parce que, tout comme Em, il lui semblait qu'elles auraient dû trouver ensemble un moyen de remédier à son problème plutôt que de la confier à des étrangers. Et contrairement à sa sœur aînée, c'était elle qui avait pris la décision.

« … fé ? »

La tonalité interrogative de Steve Rogers avait réussi à passer à travers les pensées moroses de Pippa, même si le sens de ses paroles s'était perdu en route. Celle-ci leva vivement les yeux. Bon sang, était-il vraiment obligé d'avoir des cils aussi longs ? Elle était prête à parier qu'ils étaient plus longs que les siens et de loin.

« Je suis désolée, j'étais complètement ailleurs, avoua-t-elle avec une grimace.

- Pas dans un endroit très agréable, j'ai l'impression », fit remarquer Steve.

Sa remarque aurait pu être perçue comme désagréable mais son regard était empli de sollicitude.

« Je pensais à ma sœur », expliqua-t-elle par réflexe, avant d'esquisser une grimace de dérision – comme s'il en avait quoi que ce soit à faire !

Toutefois, il la surprit en demandant :

« Laquelle ? Vous en avez trois, si je me souviens bien ? »

La jeune femme rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir flattée ou embarrassée. Bien qu'elle se soit repassé en boucle leur conversation jusque dans ses moindres détails au cours des dernières semaines, Pippa savait parfaitement que cela ne la mènerait nulle part. Steve était hors de sa portée et elle ne le reverrait sans doute jamais, mais c'était le premier homme qu'elle trouvait attirant depuis le soir où elle avait quitté Stark Industries une heure plus tôt dans le but de préparer à son petit-ami un dîner aux chandelles et l'avait surpris la main dans le sac – ou plutôt dans le généreux décolleté d'une blonde plantureuse, ce qui lui avait fait plus mal que tout le reste parce qu'elle-même avait une poitrine plutôt modeste. À aucun moment, elle n'avait réfléchi à ce que Steve avait pu penser, lui, de leur conversation. Maintenant qu'elle y songeait, elle se sentait un peu honteuse et gênée pour le pauvre gars, forcé de subir son bavardage incessant parce qu'il était trop poli pour prendre congé.

« Je suis navrée, Steve », déclara-t-elle en posant la main sur son bras en signe d'excuse.

Elle le regretta aussitôt; avait-on idée d'avoir des muscles aussi fermes, franchement ? Steve avait tressailli à son contact, mais il semblait surtout surpris.

« Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce qu'on s'est croisés une seule fois il y a quatre semaines, et vous vous souvenez encore que j'ai plusieurs sœurs. J'en conclus donc que, comme toujours, j'ai trop parlé. »

Les lèvres de Steve Rogers s'étirèrent en un sourire malicieux, creusant la terrible fossette dans le creux de sa joue.

« À moins que je ne m'intéresse tout simplement à vous », lui fit-il remarquer.

Le cœur de Pippa fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et elle eut toutes les peines du monde à conserver un visage impassible. Parce que Steve n'avait pas l'attitude d'un homme en train de flirter. Au contraire, il y avait une tristesse dans ses yeux, qu'il essayait de masquer, mais qui la frappait tout de même de plein fouet.

« Vous êtes très seul, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il tressaillit à nouveau, et un voile obscurcit son beau visage. Le cœur de Pippa se serra malgré elle.

« Ça se voit tant que cela ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûre. Vous voyez, je parle beaucoup…

- Cela ne m'avait pas échappé, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Ce que je voulais dire, avant que vous ne m'interrompiez si grossièrement, poursuivit-elle avec dignité, c'est que les gens ont tendance à penser que je suis entièrement concentrée sur ce que je raconte. Or, figurez-vous que je peux faire…

- Plusieurs choses à la fois, compléta-t-il avec sérieux mais le regard pétillant. Je m'en souviens.

- Ok. Là, vous commencez vraiment à me faire flipper. Vous avez une mémoire eidétique, c'est ça ? »

Le jeune homme prit une expression perplexe.

« C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les gens qui retiennent tout ce qu'ils entendent une seule fois, expliqua-t-elle.

- Oh. Vous avez un sacré vocabulaire. Je parie que vous êtes imbattable au Scrabble.

- Pas vraiment. Je suis dyslexique. Ça veut dire…, ajouta-t-elle en remarquant ses sourcils froncés.

- Je vous fais marcher. Je sais ce qu'est la dyslexie », répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le cœur de Pippa, ce traître, exécuta un double salto. Elle l'avertit de se tenir tranquille s'il ne voulait pas se casser une bonne fois pour toutes. Heureusement qu'elle était une bonne joueuse de poker. Elle fronça les sourcils et lui tira la langue.

« Pour répondre à votre question, déclara-t-elle en s'écartant imperceptiblement – elle ressentait le besoin de mettre de la distance entre eux mais ne voulait pas vexer Steve –, je pensais à ma petite sœur. La plus jeune. C'est bientôt son anniversaire, et c'est la première fois qu'elle ne le passera pas avec nous.

- Oh ? Et pourquoi donc ? Si je peux me permettre de poser la question. Je ne voudrais pas me montrer indiscret.

- Eh bien, c'est… un peu compliqué. Sa… condition particulière nécessite un traitement constant, alors elle est… dans un institut spécialisé. Elle n'est pas enfermée, ni rien, et ils la laissent nous rendre visite, de temps en temps, mais… disons qu'ils pensent que c'est mieux pour elle de passer un maximum de temps à l'institut. Y compris pour son anniversaire. Et c'est… dur. Pour ma grande sœur.

- Mais elle n'est pas la seule, je me trompe ? »

La boule qui s'était formée dans la gorge de Pippa l'empêchait de parler aussi se contenta-t-elle de hocher la tête. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de se répandre en confidences, mais Steve Rogers l'écoutait avec tant d'intérêt et de sollicitude qu'elle s'était trahie malgré elle. À sa grande horreur, elle sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

« C'est naturel de vous en faire pour ceux que vous aimez, Pippa. C'est ce qui caractérise la nature humaine. Mais je suis convaincu que vous avez fait ce qui était le mieux pour elle, même si c'est difficile », déclara Steve avec douceur.

Il posa une grande main sur la sienne, lui donnant une petite tape censément apaisante et un peu gauche, et Pippa réalisa, mais trop tard, que Steve Rogers était dangereux. Pas parce qu'il était musclé, sexy et drôle. Mais parce qu'il était profondément gentil. Et Pippa Coulson avait une faiblesse. Une seule, mais une grosse; elle était impuissante contre la gentillesse. La réaction la plus raisonnable serait de trouver une excuse pour s'en aller, pendant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Parce que sinon, elle allait droit à la catastrophe. C'était la différence essentielle entre Em et elle. Sa sœur était comme une cerise; ronde et douce à l'extérieur, elle était, en son centre, extrêmement solide. C'était la raison pour laquelle la famille Coulson s'était construite autour d'elle, même à l'époque où leur père était encore en vie. Pippa, quant à elle, était comme un oursin. Derrière sa carapace d'humour et de cynisme, elle était bien plus fragile qu'il n'y paraissait.

« Je… commença-t-elle, au même moment où Steve déclarait :

- Vous voulez… ?

- Désolée. Après vous.

- Les dames d'abord, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt, toujours aussi poli.

- J'insiste.

- Très bien. Est-ce que je peux vous offrir un café ? Vous allez finir par attraper la mort, assise comme ça sous la pluie. Je connais un salon de thé, pas loin d'ici, où ils en font de délicieux et les tartes sont excellentes. »

Les tartes rappelèrent Em à Pippa, ce qui lui fit songer à Pammy, à sa mère, à son père, à toutes ces choses qu'elle gardait enfermées à double tour dans une boîte enfouie très profondément dans un coin de son esprit pour éviter d'en souffrir. Elle secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant de devoir retourner travailler. »

C'était la stricte vérité, même si ce n'était pas la seule raison. Cependant, Steve parut si déçu qu'elle ajouta aussitôt, à son corps défendant :

« Mais je suppose que je peux prolonger ma pause déjeuner d'une vingtaine de minutes, vu les heures supplémentaires que j'ai faites cette semaine. Vous seriez surpris de voir le nombre de photocopies que le département finances de Stark Industries peut générer par jour. C'est à se demander ce qu'ils trafiquent. Il y a un Starbucks au coin de la rue, et j'adore leur chocolat chaud maison. Allons-y, c'est moi qui vous invite. »


	12. Chapitre 12

**Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews, y compris les guests qui prennent la peine de laisser un petit mot. Cela me fait chaud au cœur et me motive à continuer. Désolée pour celles qui espéraient les retrouvailles entre Pietro et Em. Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Mais on voit quand même Pietro, ce qui n'est pas si mal, je trouve. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

La première chose qu'entendit Pietro à son réveil fut une discussion tenue en sourdine par trois voix juvéniles. Enfin, autant que possible compte tenu du fait qu'il s'agissait d'adolescents. Concrètement, cela revenait à dire qu'un orchestre philharmonique – triangle compris – déboulant dans la chambre se serait sans doute montré plus discret.

« Tu crois qu'il dort ?, demanda la première voix, féminine et pleine d'énergie.

- Non, Lily, il joue aux cartes. Évidemment qu'il dort, idiote ! rétorqua une deuxième voix, masculine celle-là, avec la tonalité blasée propre aux adolescents.

- Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas le laisser tranquille ?, intervint alors une deuxième voix féminine, si douce que Pietro dut tendre l'oreille pour distinguer ses paroles.

- Les docteurs Grey et McCoy disent qu'il est remis, affirma la voix masculine avec morgue. Et Mademoiselle Wanda a bien insisté pour qu'on lui demande de se joindre à nous pour le petit-déjeuner. »

Il y avait, dans la manière dont ce petit con prononçait le nom de sa sœur, quelque chose qui donnait à Pietro envie de mordre. Il se contraignit toutefois au calme, sachant que Wanda le prendrait très mal s'il se montrait désagréable avec l'un de ses élèves. Et lorsque sa sœur était de mauvais poil… l'expression « _catastrophe nucléaire_ » prenait un sens très littéral.

Il sentit quelqu'un effleurer son bras du bout des doigts et sut qu'il s'agissait de la deuxième fille, la timide. De fait, il entendit sa voix murmurer, tout près de son oreille :

« Monsieur Maximoff ? Monsieur Maximoff ? Je suis vraiment désolée de vous déranger, mais il faudrait vous réveiller maintenant. »

Pietro ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête. La forme un peu floue qu'il distingua tout d'abord devint progressivement plus nette, jusqu'à prendre l'apparence d'une jolie blondinette aux yeux immenses et au petit nez piqueté de taches de rousseur. Il lui sourit et elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Le gamin – un brun pâlichon taillé comme un haricot qui semblait estimer que s'habiller en noir de la tête aux pieds était une bonne idée – s'interposa dans son champ de vision, l'expression peu aimable.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Maximoff. Je suis Dav... je veux dire Shadowalker. Elle – il désigna une jeune fille un peu ronde mais ravissante dont les hautes pommettes, le teint doré et les yeux noirs indiquaient des origines sud-américaines, ou peut-être méditerranéennes – c'est Tiger Lily. Et voici ma Lexi... Je veux dire Alextric. »

Pietro n'avait pas eu besoin de ce dernier lapsus pour comprendre l'intérêt que le gamin portait à la blondinette. Il voulait bien lui reconnaître des circonstances atténuantes – comme l'adolescence et ses déchaînements d'hormones, par exemple –, mais il avait vu Johnny Storm faire preuve de plus de subtilité. Combattant l'envie de ricaner, il tendit la main au gamin.

« Enchanté. Je suis Quicksilver, mais tu peux m'appeler Pietro, si tu veux.

- Pietro, répéta le gamin avec embarras. Non, je n'oserais jamais. Je veux dire, vous êtes le frère de Mademoiselle Wanda... »

Il était clair que Shadowalker en pinçait à peu près autant pour la sœur de Pietro que pour la petite blondinette. Ce dernier décida toutefois de laisser courir, pour l'instant du moins.

« Moi, je veux bien vous appeler Pietro, déclara la brune avec un sourire charmeur. J'en serais d'ailleurs ravie. »

Il était toujours agréable de plaire à une jolie demoiselle. Dommage que celle-ci ne fut pas même majeure.

« Excusez-la, monsieur Maximoff, déclara le gamin d'une voix pleine d'ironie. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, elle n'a aucun contrôle sur ses hormones. »

Pietro s'abstint in extremis de lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Il put toutefois constater que la jeune fille n'avait nullement besoin de lui pour se défendre; elle coula un regard lourd de sens en direction d'Alextric avant de hausser un sourcil moqueur à l'adresse de son camarade masculin. Cela fut suffisant pour faire virer ce dernier du blanc au cramoisi en un temps record. Pietro sourit malgré lui.

« Hem. Je. Hum. Vais dire à votre sœur. Hum. Que vous êtes réveillé. À plus, bafouilla Shadowalker, avant de détaler aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? », demanda Alextric, sourcils froncés.

Elle était de toute évidence la seule à ne pas avoir compris ce qui venait de se passer. Pietro ne se sentait toutefois pas d'humeur à lui faire un dessin et, s'il devait en croire son expression trop innocente pour être honnête, il ne fallait pas trop compter sur Tiger Lily pour éclairer sa lanterne.

« Chais pas, déclara cette dernière avec un haussement d'épaules. Peut-être un besoin pressant ? »

La blondinette ne sembla guère convaincue et secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, ces derniers temps, Lily. Je te jure, il est vraiment bizarre. Tu aurais dû voir la manière dont il a répondu au professeur Summers hier après-midi…

- Tu n'as qu'à lui poser directement la question, Lexi », déclara sa compagne avec une expression si neutre que Pietro fut convaincu qu'elle s'était entraînée devant un miroir.

Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs qu'être admiratif devant de tels talents d'actrice.

« Hum. Peut-être.

- Qu'en pensez-vous, Monsieur Maximoff ? », demanda Tiger Lily en battant des cils à son attention.

Pietro avait toujours détesté être pris à partie. Toutefois, vivre dans une semi-communauté qui comptait à la fois Johnny Storm et Tony Stark parmi ses membres l'avait doté d'une ouïe sélective, d'une capacité de résistance à la pression et d'un don pour esquiver les questions embarrassantes proprement surnaturels. Il se contenta donc de sourire.

« Je l'ignore, mademoiselle. En revanche, puis-je vous demander où je me trouve ? »

Alextric, qui semblait avoir complètement oublié sa présence, écarquilla les yeux et prit une expression coupable. Du point de vue de Pietro, elle n'avait pourtant rien à ne se reprocher.

« Vous êtes dans l'institut pour jeunes surdoués du professeur Xavier », expliqua sa compagne, roulant des yeux au mot _surdoués_.

Pietro se demanda comment il n'avait pas deviné tout seul. En effet, maintenant qu'il prenait le temps d'observer la chambre, il réalisa que les lieux avaient ce cachet particulier, mélange de luxe et de confort, avec un certain charme un peu désuet qu'il avait toujours associé à la demeure de Charles.

Même si le schisme entre celui-ci et le père de Pietro datait de plusieurs années avant sa naissance, les deux anciens amis avaient occasionnellement collaboré, et Pietro avait plusieurs fois séjourné dans ladite école. Il avait lui-même, pendant une brève période, rejoint les X-Men, mais son sale caractère et leur ancien antagonisme lui avait valu la méfiance des autres. Suite à une dispute particulièrement violente avec Wolverine, il avait claqué la porte pour ne plus jamais revenir. Même si ce nouvel échec l'avait blessé dans son orgueil, il n'avait jamais douté que c'était bien la chose à faire, et n'avait du reste pas regretté une seconde sa décision.

Ce n'était toutefois pas aussi évident pour Wanda, qui s'était retrouvée déchirée entre son amour pour son jumeau et son besoin de stabilité. Sa sœur avait toujours été un peu fragile mentalement, ce qui avait depuis le départ rendu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs un peu aléatoire. D'après ce que Pietro avait eu l'occasion de voir, cela faisait aussi d'elle l'un des meilleurs professeurs de l'Institut Xavier. Parce que, contrairement aux autres, elle comprenait ce que les élèves, pour la plupart de très jeunes mutants dont les pouvoirs venaient à peine d'éclore, ressentaient quand leurs dons échappaient à leur contrôle. C'était là un atout précieux que Charles ne manquait pas de mettre en avant dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, ce dont Pietro lui était reconnaissant.

Malgré son handicap, Wanda était à la fois plus patiente et plus conciliante que son jumeau. Elle avait fait amende honorable auprès des X-Men et s'était fait, petit à petit, sa place au sein de leur équipe. Par ailleurs, il s'était établi entre Nightcrawler et elle une amitié qui ne demandait qu'à évoluer de manière plus intime. Pietro détestait imaginer Wanda avec le mutant à la peau bleue mais, pour être honnête, il détestait l'imaginer avec un homme, quel qu'il fût. Et il devait reconnaître que Kurt Wagner, malgré son apparence et l'intérêt qu'il portait à Wanda, était quelqu'un de bien. Pietro avait donc donné – du bout des lèvres, parce qu'il ne fallait pas déconner – sa bénédiction à sa jumelle, lui suggérant de rester auprès des X-Men, tandis que lui-même rejoindrait les Avengers.

Cap ayant étendu son invitation à Wanda, celle-ci les avait aidés pour quelques missions critiques. Néanmoins, elle passait l'essentiel de son temps à l'Institut Xavier qu'elle considérait comme son foyer, le premier depuis qu'ils avaient été contraints de fuir la Transie. Même lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en mission commune, les jumeaux essayaient de se retrouver aussi souvent que possible, ce qui n'était pas toujours évident vu leur emplois du temps respectifs. Cela faisait d'ailleurs près de deux semaines que Pietro n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir Wanda, et il avait comme dans l'idée qu'elle allait le lui faire payer, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Je vois, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre. Sauriez-vous, par le plus grand des hasards, comment je suis arrivé là ? »

Les jeunes filles échangèrent un regard surpris et secouèrent la tête.

« Vous êtes là depuis quatre jours, expliqua Alextric d'un ton hésitant. Je pense qu'ils vous ont maintenu dans un coma artificiel le temps que vos brûlures guérissent. Ça ne se voit presque plus, maintenant. »

L'évocation de ses brûlures rappela au jeune homme sa confrontation avec Pyro. Il avait du mal à croire qu'ils en soient arrivés là. Il y avait eu une époque, pas si lointaine du reste, où il avait considéré Pyro comme un ami, presque comme un frère. Désormais, ils étaient dans des camps opposés et son ami d'autrefois avait essayé de le brûler vif. Même s'il comprenait pourquoi, Pietro avait du mal à l'accepter. Il n'en laissa toutefois rien paraître et adressa un sourire rassurant aux deux jeunes filles.

« Merci pour ces précisions. J'ai cru entendre parler de petit-déjeuner. Je suis tellement affamé que je pourrais avaler mon poids en pancakes. Vous voulez bien me laisser cinq minutes pour me préparer ? »

Visiblement, Tiger Lily n'aurait pas demandé mieux que de lui tenir compagnie pendant qu'il se changeait, mais Alextric attrapa son amie par le bras et déclara :

« Bien sûr, Monsieur Maximoff. Le plus simple, pour rejoindre la salle à manger est de prendre...

- Tout droit, puis à droite jusqu'à rejoindre le grand escalier, et enfin la troisième à gauche dans l'aile ouest. Je me souviens », compléta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle sembla un instant interloquée, mais se reprit vite et lui adressa un sourire, sincère quoique timide, avant de sortir en traînant son amie derrière elle malgré ses protestations.

Une fois qu'elles furent parties, Pietro se leva et alla fermer la porte à clé – juste au cas où –, avant de se diriger vers la petite salle de bains attenante à la chambre qu'on lui avait attribuée. Si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, il se trouvait au deuxième étage de l'aile est de l'Institut – la partie réservée au invités. Même si chacune avait son atmosphère particulière, les chambres étaient toutes organisées de la même manière : un grand lit proche d'une fenêtre donnant sur l'arrière du parc, deux tables de nuit, une commode, une garde-robe, deux fauteuils, un bureau et une salle de bains avec douche.

Pietro ôta le haut de son pyjama gris, alluma la lumière et se prépara mentalement au pire. Il eut l'heureuse surprise de constater qu'Alextric avait eu raison; que ce soit sur le visage ou le torse, il fallait un œil très attentif pour remarquer ses traces de brûlure. Comme aucun des X-Men ne possédait à sa connaissance de pouvoir régénérateur, il supposa qu'il s'agissait là d'une technologie développée dans les laboratoires de l'Institut, peut-être même avec l'aide de Reed Richards, beau-frère de Storm, pilier des 4 Fantastiques et scientifique de renom. Qui que ce soit, il leur devait une fière chandelle – sans mauvais jeu de mots. Il n'aurait en effet que très modérément apprécié de se balader couvert de cicatrices. Ce qui lui posait problème était moins la laideur que l'idée de se promener jusqu'à la fin de ses jours avec un rappel permanent du fait que son meilleur ami d'autrefois avait essayé de le tuer.

Pietro prit une douche rapide et était occupé à boutonner son jean quand il entendit frapper à la porte. Il avait en effet trouvé dans la garde-robe un jean qui lui allait à la perfection, une chemise d'un bleu assorti à ses yeux et une cravate noire et en avait conclu que Wanda s'était occupée de choisir sa tenue, comme autrefois lorsqu'ils étaient encore adolescents. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour les cravates, même si lui détestait cela. Il envisagea d'ouvrir torse nu, mais comme l'Institut regorgeait de jeunes filles impressionnables, il enfila la chemise en triple vitesse, avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour. Désolée pour le fait que les personnages secondaires se multiplient plus vite que les extraterrestres dans Evolution et cette impression de s'être fait tromper sur la marchandise parce qu'au lieu d'avoir une fanfic Avengers, on a presque une fanfic X Men. Bon, ce chapitre est le dernier à l'Institut Xavier avant un petit temps, et on retrouvera l'ami Tony dès la semaine prochaine (et les filles, dès celle d'après). Promis-juré ! Merci de continuer à lire, et merci à celles qui commentent, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je m'inquiète chaque semaine en me demandant si vous continuerez à apprécier...**

* * *

L'exaspération ressentie par Wanda disparut au moment même où Pietro lui ouvrit la porte. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et, quoiqu'elle ne puisse pas voir son visage, elle sut que l'agacement initial ressenti par son jumeau cédait la place à la surprise, puis à l'affection, tandis qu'il l'entourait de ses bras et la serrait contre lui. C'était si bon de se retrouver à nouveau auprès de son frère ! Elle sourit, bien que sa gorge soit nouée. C'était qu'il lui avait tellement manqué et qu'elle s'était tant inquiétée pour lui au cours des derniers jours !

« Hé là, dit-il d'une voix douce, resserrant son étreinte et lui caressant les cheveux. Voyons petite sœur, est-ce une façon d'accueillir ton grand frère adoré ?

- Tu n'as que trois minutes de plus que moi, idiot.

- Et sept bons centimètres, je te ferais remarquer.

- Six et demi », contra-t-elle avec une grimace.

Il rit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et qu'il s'amusait à la faire enrager. Elle en profita pour lui filer un coup de coude dans le plexus solaire.

« Ouch ! Wanda, tu exagères. Tu vas finir célibataire, avec ce genre d'attitude.

- Pas de Wanda avec moi, mon bonhomme ! Près de deux semaines sans me donner la moindre nouvelle, et les Avengers t'amènent à moitié carbonisé à l'Institut ! Tu as eu énormément de chance, Pietro !

- Je le sais bien, Wanda, mais ce sont les risques du métier. Quand on travaillait pour Magneto, on risquait aussi notre peau tous les jours ou presque ! »

Wanda grimaça. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire; se voir rappeler l'époque pas si lointaine où leur père les menait à la baguette ou le fait que son jumeau s'obstinait à nier leur lien de parenté. Wanda avait au moins autant de raisons d'en vouloir à leur géniteur que Pietro, mais pas au point de cesser de le considérer comme tel. Eric Lensherr était sans nul doute un salaud manipulateur, mais il restait leur père. Et il les avait aimés, à sa manière dévoyée. Elle savait cependant qu'il était inutile d'en discuter avec son frère. Ils avaient sur ce sujet des points de vue complètement divergents, et chacun campait sur ses positions.

De toute façon, Wanda avait d'autres sujets de préoccupation plus importants dans l'immédiat. Lorsque son frère avait manifesté sa volonté de rejoindre les Avengers, elle s'était dit que Captain America et le Docteur Banner ne pourraient qu'avoir une influence positive sur cette tête brûlée de Pietro. À présent, elle réalisait qu'il subissait également – et surtout – celle d'Iron Man. Et cela l'inquiétait énormément. Pas question donc qu'elle le laisse quitter l'Institut sans lui avoir extorqué la promesse de se tenir à l'écart du danger. Pour ce faire, elle eut recours à la technique la plus sournoise de son arsenal : laisser ses yeux se remplir de larmes contenues. Elle n'eut pas à beaucoup se forcer, vu comme elle s'était inquiétée pour son frère au cours des derniers jours. Pietro poussa un soupir, et la serra à nouveau dans ses bras.

« Je le savais bien, que tu allais me le faire payer », déclara-t-il en grognant, même s'il avait l'air autant amusé que contrarié.

Wanda ne put retenir un sourire affectueux. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire très longtemps la tête à son jumeau, et ce dernier en profitait depuis l'enfance. D'un autre côté, il avait toujours été le premier à prendre soin d'elle et à la défendre, même contre leur propre père. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il continuait d'en vouloir à ce dernier, alors que Wanda elle-même lui avait pardonné – ou, à tout le moins, décidé qu'elle allait cesser de gâcher sa vie à attendre de sa part des excuses qui ne viendraient jamais.

« Pietro, je t'en prie..., insista-t-elle. Jure-moi que tu feras plus attention, à l'avenir. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre !

- Je ferai de mon mieux, sœurette », répondit-il d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

Mais elle remarqua qu'il avait surtout éludé sa demande. Elle décida cependant de ne pas relever dans l'immédiat, se promettant juste de remettre le sujet sur le tapis autant de fois que nécessaire.

« Et si on allait prendre ce petit-déjeuner ?, demanda son frère, avec un enthousiasme un peu trop débordant pour être sincère. C'est que je meurs de faim, moi ! »

Wanda évita de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait surtout failli mourir tout court. Elle connaissait assez Pietro pour savoir quand il lui fallait se montrer ferme et quand céder – temporairement, du moins – du terrain. Et les circonstances actuelles appartenaient sans aucun doute à la seconde catégorie. Elle se dégagea de ses bras et fronça les sourcils.

« Pas question que tu y ailles comme ça ! », déclara-t-elle en l'observant d'un œil critique.

- Comment, exactement ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent, l'expression neutre, alors qu'ils savaient l'un comme l'autre à quoi elle faisait allusion.

- En jean et sans cravate !, rétorqua-t-elle avec un regard noir.

- Ma petite Wanda, tu sais que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mais il est hors de question que je mette une cravate pour qui que ce soit, même pour toi. Et ça ne sert à rien de me faire tes grands yeux suppliants de bébé panda, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Wanda poussa un long soupir, plus par principe qu'autre chose. Elle ne gagnerait pas non plus cette bataille-là; ce n'était visiblement pas son jour…

« Est-ce qu'au moins tu veux bien mettre une veste de costume ?, demanda-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

- Bien sûr, mon petit cœur. S'il n'y a que cela pour te faire plaisir... », rétorqua-t-il avec l'expression de la plus parfaite sollicitude.

Elle lui aurait bien filé une claque mais se contenta d'attendre dans un silence réprobateur qu'il termine de se préparer, ce qu'il fit en quatrième vitesse – au sens littéral du terme. Ensuite, bras dessus bras dessous, ils prirent ensemble le chemin de la salle à manger. Arrivés à destination, Wanda entendit Pietro aspirer une grande goulée d'air, et se demanda si c'était parce qu'il avait oublié à quel point les jeunes de l'Institut étaient nombreux ou parce que Myriad était occupée à se servir au buffet du petit-déjeuner, en minijupe et chemisier décolleté. Si la deuxième option s'avérait la bonne – connaissant Pietro, c'était sûrement le cas –, il décevait beaucoup sa sœur, même s'il était loin d'être le seul. La belle mutante traînait en effet derrière elle un nombre impressionnant d'admirateurs, qui comprenait même plusieurs membres de l'équipe enseignante.

Il était vrai qu'avec sa somptueuse chevelure d'un noir de jais, son teint hâlé, ses yeux dorés bordés de longs cils – qu'elle ne manquait jamais de battre langoureusement dès qu'un mâle passait à sa portée –, et ses courbes harmonieuses, Myriad possédait un charme exotique presque sulfureux, auquel presque aucun homme de l'Institut ne restait indifférent. En outre, elle était d'une intelligence brillante, et très douée pour se faire obéir de ses élèves.

Pourtant, Wanda ne l'appréciait guère. Myriad flirtait en effet sans vergogne avec tous les hommes qui croisaient son chemin, y compris ses étudiants – ce qui, du point de vue de Wanda, manquait singulièrement de déontologie. Certes, elle s'arrangeait pour ne pas dépasser les limites, mais elle s'en approchait souvent. De plus, elle semblait considérer toutes les autres femmes comme des rivales, et se montrait parfois très cassante avec ses étudiantes de sexe féminin – par chance peu nombreuses. Certaines, sans doute plus sensibles que leurs congénères, avaient si mal pris ses piques qu'elles avaient fondu en larmes en sortant de ses cours. Le Professeur Xavier, toujours prompt à réagir, s'était arrangé pour les confier à des professeurs dotés de plus d'empathie, et cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'aucun incident de ce type n'avait plus été à déplorer.

Wanda elle-même n'en aurait sans doute jamais entendu parler si deux des étudiantes en question n'étaient pas arrivées dans sa classe. Elle voulait bien admettre qu'il manquait un filtre entre la bouche et le cerveau de Tiger Lily, ce qui poussait celle-ci à dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, sans considération aucune pour la sensibilité de ses interlocuteurs. Ce n'était cependant pas une raison suffisante pour attirer sur elle les moqueries de ses camarades de classe. Et que dire, alors, du comportement de Myriad vis-à-vis d'Alextric, la gamine la plus adorable que Wanda ait jamais rencontrée ?

Cette dernière, qui estimait que son devoir envers le Professeur Xavier et l'Institut passait avant ses sentiments personnels, se montrait toujours d'une correction irréprochable vis-à-vis de Myriad. Toutefois, elle n'en pensait pas moins. Et voir son jumeau baver devant sa détestable collègue la mettait tellement en rogne qu'elle dut faire un effort sur elle-même pour ne pas altérer la réalité autour d'elle. L'idée de Myriad avec une assiette remplie de crapauds la réjouissait, mais Wanda avait travaillé bien trop dur pour se faire accepter. Pas question de tout ficher par terre pour un moment de mauvaise humeur.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la salle et eut le plaisir d'apercevoir Kurt en grande conversation avec Wolverine et le docteur McCoy. Ou, plus exactement, Kurt en grande conversation avec le docteur McCoy, tandis que Wolverine les observait avec sa grimace habituelle. Au fil du temps, Wanda avait appris à apprécier le taciturne mutant griffu, même si elle ne se sentait jamais complètement à l'aise lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule avec lui.

« Oh, Pietro, regarde ! Le docteur McCoy ! », s'exclama-t-elle avec une gaieté forcée.

Son frère lui retourna un regard sceptique. Elle devait bien avouer que, même si elle s'entendait bien avec tous ses collègues – en dehors de Myriad –, c'était à Kurt qu'allait sa préférence. Mais elle savait que son frère, quant à lui, appréciait beaucoup le scientifique à la fourrure bleue qui avait, contre toute logique, choisi de prendre le nom de The Beast. Le docteur McCoy avait été l'un des seuls à faire table rase du passé dès le moment où Wanda et son frère avaient quitté la Confrérie pour rejoindre les X Men. L'un des seuls également à avoir fait son possible pour les guider et les aider à s'intégrer. Le seul, enfin, avec lequel Pietro était resté en contact après avoir claqué la porte de l'Institut.

Wanda réalisa seulement après coup que la raison pour laquelle son frère avait claqué ladite porte – Wolverine – se trouvait lui aussi à la table. Elle se mordilla la lèvre quand Pietro fixa d'un regard noir le mutant aux griffes d'adamantium. Ce dernier, sans doute à cause de son instinct surhumain, repéra sa présence et lui montra les dents en retour. Même si, avec le vacarme qui régnait dans la salle à manger, Wanda n'était pas en mesure de l'entendre, elle était quasi-certaine qu'il s'était mis à grogner. En tout cas, Kurt et le Docteur McCoy interrompirent leur conversation pour lui jeter un coup d'œil surpris. Suivant son regard, ils aperçurent les jumeaux Maximoff. Kurt les salua de la main, et Wanda se surprit à sourire comme une idiote. Pourtant, Kurt et elle n'étaient que des amis, rien de plus. Il se montrait gentil, galant, parfois charmeur, mais c'était sa manière d'être et il ne lui manifestait pas plus d'intérêt qu'aux autres, même si elle avait la faiblesse de croire qu'elle faisait partie de ses préférés. Se sentant stupide, elle agita la main en retour, et Kurt la récompensa d'un immense sourire. Il leur fit signe de se joindre à eux, aussitôt imité par le docteur McCoy. Wolverine leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras, mais ne fit pas mine de protester.

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on y aille ?, demanda son frère avec un scepticisme palpable.

- Bonjour, Wanda, ronronna alors la voix de Myriad. Tu es plus matinale, d'habitude. Naturellement, si j'avais eu un homme aussi séduisant pour me tenir compagnie, moi aussi je serais arrivée en retard. Ou, mieux encore, j'aurais pris le petit-déjeuner au lit.

- Bonjour, Myriad, répondit-elle froidement. Je te présente mon frère, Pietro. Pietro, voici Myriad, un autre professeur de l'Institut. »

Pietro, qui la connaissait comme personne, haussa un sourcil interrogateur à son attention, mais salua néanmoins Myriad, laquelle le déshabillait littéralement des yeux.

« Désolée, il va falloir que tu nous excuses, le docteur McCoy et les professeurs Logan et Wagner nous attendent, déclara Wanda, sautant sur l'occasion de se débarrasser de l'importune.

- Vous êtes tout excusés, naturellement. Il serait dommage que Kurt doive t'attendre, susurra Myriad avec un sourire entendu qui donna envie à Wanda de la couvrir de pustules violettes. Pietro, ajouta-t-elle, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de discuter plus à notre aise prochainement. »

Et elle s'éloigna en balançant des hanches, tandis que Pietro la suivait des yeux.

Wanda se demanda s'il n'était vraiment pas possible de lui refiler discrètement la peste bubonique.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Ce chapitre fut particulièrement difficile à écrire, parce que Tony Stark est un des personnages qui me sont les plus hermétiques - et aussi parce qu'il marque une sorte de transition dans l'histoire. J'espère que vous le trouverez convaincant et qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, qui me font toujours très plaisir !**

**Et pour répondre aux remarques : **  
**Chupa : Dans cette version, Wanda n'est pas - ou plus - une grosse tarée parce qu'elle se sent bien chez les X-Men. Même si, comme tu as pu le voir, elle n'est pas un petit ange non plus (et je note, pour Gollum ;) )  
****Plume: Myriad est là pour être détestée. Ceci dit, pour défendre Pietro, il a juste dansé une fois avec Em, qui ne représente donc pas grand-chose pour lui (pour le moment, en tout cas...)  
**

**Pour finir, je suis désolée mais je vais devoir ralentir ma publication. Je publierai donc un chapitre tous les 15 jours au lieu de toutes les semaines. Je ferai de mon mieux pour qu'ils valent l'attente.**

* * *

Tony avait appris à faire seul son nœud de cravate dès son septième anniversaire. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Pepper de le lui rectifier chaque matin.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi je suis censé aller à cette réunion, encore ? », demanda-t-il en adoptant une moue boudeuse.

Il savait pertinemment que ça ne convaincrait pas Pepper de reporter la réunion fatidique, mais il n'était pas impossible qu'il parvienne à l'y faire arriver en retard et toute décoiffée.

« Parce que tu es le visage de Stark Industries, ce qui implique que, de temps à autre, les actionnaires aient l'occasion de revoir le visage en question… et pas dans la presse people ni dans l'armure d'Iron Man », précisa-t-elle en levant un index menaçant.

Le sourire ravi que Tony avait esquissé en voyant une porte de sortie laissa place à une grimace déconfite.

« Oh allez, Pepper, reconnais qu'une rencontre avec nos chers actionnaires est en général moins excitante qu'une visite chez le dentiste. »

Pepper ne put réprimer un sourire, qu'elle masqua bien vite derrière une moue réprobatrice. Laquelle aurait certainement eu beaucoup plus de poids si Tony ne l'avait pas attirée dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avec passion. Les choses s'annonçaient plutôt bien quand une toux polie retentit juste derrière eux. Le mécontentement initial de Tony laissa place à la résignation quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de son chauffeur/garde du corps/chef de la sécurité, Happy. L'homme était plus tenace qu'un pitbull et ne renonçait jamais à l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé. Tony n'avait donc plus aucune chance de distraire Pepper et de retarder l'épouvantable réunion.

« Happy, je croyais que votre nomination en tant que chef de la sécurité chez Stark Industries vous empêchait de vous mêler de mon emploi du temps, désormais. À vrai dire, j'en suis même sûr, parce que j'ai rajouté personnellement cette clause quand j'ai signé votre nouveau contrat. Pourquoi donc vous obstinez-vous à faire de ma vie un enfer ? Pepper est là pour ça et, au moins, elle se fait pardonner avec des baisers.

- Tony !, s'exclama Pepper, d'un ton où l'embarras le disputait avec l'agacement, sans doute parce que celui-ci avait resserré son étreinte et qu'il la contemplait avec un sourire canaille.

- Je vous embrasse quand vous voulez, Monsieur Stark, répliqua Happy, imperturbable. Cependant, c'est Mademoiselle Potts que je suis venu voir. »

Pris par surprise, Tony relâcha Pepper, qui s'éloigna à la suite d'Happy avec un sourire d'excuse.

Tony se retrouva donc seul avec ses pensées, ce qui n'était jamais une bonne chose, comme en témoignait la lampe installée à l'arrière de résidence d'été. Suite à quelques petites modifications réalisées par Tony un jour où il s'ennuyait, ladite lampe refusait obstinément de s'allumer tant qu'on ne lui avait pas chanté _Amazing Grace_ en entier. Cela s'avérait d'autant plus ennuyeux qu'il fallait passer par là pour accéder au hangar à bateaux – ainsi qu'à la cave à vins –, et que l'escalier qui y menait était vraiment traître, surtout de nuit. D'un autre côté, Tony avait ainsi pu découvrir que Cap avait une fort jolie voix de baryton alors que Thor chantait comme une casserole. Qui l'aurait cru ?

_Mademoiselle Potts_. Il allait décidément falloir que Tony se débrouille pour régler ça. Il s'en serait d'ailleurs chargé depuis longtemps s'il avait trouvé la bonne manière de s'y prendre. Déjà, il y avait la demande elle-même. Tony avait comme dans l'idée que son impulsion initiale, à savoir lui poser directement la question « _Hey Pepper, ça te dirait de franchir le pas ?_ » risquait d'être mal perçue. Ensuite, il y avait le petit problème du nom. Autant elle pouvait se débarrasser du « _Mademoiselle_ » quand elle le voulait, autant son patronyme, Potts, lui plaisait tel qu'il était. Elle n'avait pas une tête à s'appeler Pepper Stark. Potts-Stark ne valait guère mieux. Quant aux alternatives que Tony avait envisagées – telles que les infâmes Storttk et Poarks –, elles étaient tout simplement impensables. Et il était hors de question de la voir reprendre son véritable prénom, Virginia; _Virginia Stark_ lui faisait froid dans le dos. Pour Tony, elle était et avait toujours été Pepper Potts. Sa Pepper Potts à lui, la seule, l'unique, l'exceptionnelle Pepper Potts, dont le nom la définissait en entier. Mais quelle valeur aurait sa demande en mariage s'il lui demandait de conserver son patronyme ?

Après tout, il lui avait déclaré ses sentiments à plusieurs reprises. Vingt-et-un mois plus tôt, il avait même fait exploser un paquet d'armures hors de prix – surtout d'un point de vue sentimental – pour lui offrir un feu d'artifice exceptionnel comme cadeau de Noël. Pepper partageait sa vie, son lit, son appartement, dirigeait son entreprise et avait toujours eu accès à son compte en banque. Elle n'en usait guère, son salaire de PDG de Stark Industries lui permettant largement d'assouvir sa seule passion, les chaussures de marque – dont elle devait avoir une bonne soixantaine de paires dans son placard et, bien que Tony ne fût pas censé le savoir, au moins autant dans une pièce secrète de leur résidence d'été. Quoi qu'il en soit, la fortune et le prestige liés au nom Stark ne la convaincraient pas de l'épouser. En plus, Tony était prêt à parier que ces arguments-là lui vaudraient une bonne gifle et un « _non_ » ferme et définitif. Il pouvait toujours lui présenter le mariage comme une occasion de réunir leurs rares amis communs – ainsi que tout un tas de gens dont ils se fichaient éperdument –, pour une fête spectaculaire et hors de prix, avant de s'offrir quelques semaines de vacances sur une île paradisiaque. Cependant, lorsqu'il avait évoqué l'idée devant JARVIS, celui-ci avait eu l'air embarrassé et estimé que Pepper risquait de s'offenser d'une raison aussi mesquine.

Tony était donc bien embêté.

Peut-être devrait-il juste prendre son courage à deux mains, récupérer la bague qu'il cachait dans une armure factice à la cave depuis des mois, se mettre à genoux et dire à Pepper qu'il l'aimait, qu'il n'envisageait pas la vie sans elle et qu'il lui offrirait une demi-douzaine de magasins de chaussures, voire un centre commercial tout entier, si elle acceptait de l'épouser mais de garder son propre nom.

« Tony ! Est-ce que oui ou non tu as conduit les Avengers jusqu'à la pâtisserie tenue par Patience Coulson ? »

Évidemment, il vaudrait sans doute mieux attendre qu'elle ne soit plus en colère contre lui. Or, là, ses beaux yeux d'un bleu tirant sur le gris lançaient des éclairs, et sa jolie bouche était plissée en un mince trait. De part sa nature même, Tony avait eu plus d'une occasion de voir Pepper en colère – et en général contre lui. Mais cette fois-ci battait des records. Il lança un regard noir à Happy – qui eut la bonne grâce de paraître gêné avant de s'éclipser en vitesse, le traître – et esquissa sa mine la plus contrite à l'intention de Pepper. Laquelle ne parut pas le moins du monde impressionnée.

« Hum. Tout dépend de ce que tu entends par _conduit_, ma chérie, répondit-il avec précaution, n'étant pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il avait fait de travers, pour une fois.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots, Tony ! Bon sang, est-ce que je ne t'ai pas demandé de veiller à ce que les filles Coulson soient en sécurité, ce qui impliquait de les tenir à l'écart de leur mère, du S.H.I.E.L.D… et surtout des Avengers ?

- Hum… Oui ? Même si je ne vois pas en quoi les Avengers représentent un danger plus grand que le S.H.I.E.L.D. Ou que…

- Parce que les ennuis vous suivent à la trace, Tony !, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. Je ne compte plus les super-vilains qui ont essayé de se faire un nom en vous éliminant ! Même si je suis malade d'angoisse à l'idée qu'il puisse t'arriver du mal… ou à James, ou à Steve… je vis avec, et je fais mon possible pour que la sécurité de la Tower et l'état de l'équipement restent optimaux, parce que c'est la seule chose qui soit en mon pouvoir pour assurer ta sécurité – votre sécurité à tous. Mais ces gamines n'ont personne pour les protéger. Phil est mort. Leur mère… je ne veux pas en parler, ça me met beaucoup trop en colère. Elles ont tourné le dos au S.H.I.E.L.D. – à juste titre, compte tenu des circonstances, mais tout de même. Et elles refusé mon aide, à trois reprises. C'est d'ailleurs parce que j'agissais sans leur autorisation que j'ai dû te demander ton aide. J'aurais sans doute mieux fait d'en parler avec Bruce ou Steve… peut-être même avec Darcy, l'assistante du Docteur Foster. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était tellement efficace que le S.H.I.E.L.D. avait essayé de la débaucher…

- J'ai entendu ça aussi, intervint Tony, s'engouffrant dans la brèche. Mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait menacé les parties intimes des Agents venus la recruter avec un taser.

- Phil aussi t'avait menacé d'un taser, un jour, si j'en crois l'Agent Romanoff, soupira Pepper, et elle semblait si abattue que Tony en profita pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Certes. Agent était un homme très direct dans ses propos, reconnut-il.

- Il s'appelait Phil, Tony !, répondit Pepper avec virulence, même si ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes.

- Je sais, ma chérie. Je suis désolé, c'était une blague idiote. »

Tony était imperméable à la gêne, la menace ou la flatterie, et il ne prenait pas grand-chose au sérieux, mais il ne pouvait rien contre les larmes de Pepper. Elle n'était pas du genre à pleurer pour un oui ou un non, contrairement à beaucoup de filles qu'il avait connues par le passé, mais les rares fois où elle lâchait prise, il se sentait tellement impuissant qu'il avait envie de hurler.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu ailles fourrer ton nez dans ce qui ne te regardait pas, Tony ? Ça m'a pris presque un an pour m'assurer que Pammy soit envoyée dans un endroit adapté où on prenne soin d'elle, et un de plus pour que le casier judiciaire de Penelope redevienne vierge sans attirer l'attention du S.H.I.E.L.D. »

Tony s'abstint de lui faire remarquer que, justement, le S.H.I.E.L.D. était très attentif à ce genre de petits détails. Leur division informatique n'était sans doute pas la meilleure au monde, mais ils avaient quelques bons éléments. Il était plus que probable que Sitwell – voire Fury lui-même – ait volontairement regardé de l'autre côté pendant que Pepper demandait à l'un de ses larbins d'effectuer de petites modifications dans les dossiers de police de l'État de New-York.

« Je suis navré, ma chérie, déclara-t-il à la place, songeant cependant que la fille aux cheveux bleus était sûrement à même d'effacer son casier toute seule, comme une grande.

- Plus que quelques mois et j'allais obtenir à Pippa cette bourse pour retourner à l'école d'architecture sans que le reste de sa famille se retrouve dans le besoin.

- Tu es vraiment la prévenance incarnée, Pepper.

- Et les problèmes financiers de Patience étaient presque résolus ! Dans quelques années, elle aurait pu contracter à la banque un prêt à un taux avantageux pour devenir propriétaire de sa pâtisserie. Elle le mérite, Tony ! Elle a travaillé si dur pour que ses sœurs s'en sortent, malgré tous ce qu'elles ont subi... Même si je n'avais pas promis à Phil de veiller sur ses petites s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je crois que j'aurais quand même essayé de les aider, si j'avais su.

- Tu es merveilleuse, ma chérie. Veux-tu m'é…

- Mais il a fallu que tu viennes fourrer ton nez dans ce qui ne te regardait pas !, s'exclama-t-elle, son ton montant soudain de deux octaves. Je t'avais juste demandé de vérifier si personne ne les suivait ou ne les avait mises sur écoute, rien d'autre ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu ailles voir ? »

Le regard de Pepper était d'une dureté adamantine, mais Tony préférait mille fois ça aux larmes. Aussi répondit-il d'un ton geignard :

« Elle fait des tartes, Pepper ! Tu sais comme j'adore les tartes ! »

Pepper leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir exaspéré. Tony devait reconnaître que, même s'il avait toujours apprécié la bonne chère, il n'avait jamais été un fou de desserts auparavant. Mais c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de profiter des merveilles produites par sa pâtissière. Maintenant, il n'imaginait plus pouvoir s'en passer.

« Tu aurais pu te les faire livrer, Tony, ou envoyer quelqu'un les chercher pour toi ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de débarquer sur place en costume, et encore moins plusieurs fois de suite. Et maintenant, les autres Avengers s'y mettent aussi. Combien de temps, à ton avis, avant que le S.H.I.E.L.D. ne s'en mêle ? »

Tony estimait pour sa part que le S.H.I.E.L.D. n'avait jamais perdu les filles Coulson de vue et savait sûrement bien mieux que Pepper ce qui se passait dans la pâtisserie. Toutefois, elle était déjà bien assez bouleversée. Il haussa donc les épaules et tenta de prendre un ton rassurant :

« Voyons, Pepper, tu dois bien te douter que ce n'est que temporaire. Les Avengers ont autre chose à faire de leurs journées que de les passer dans une pâtisserie, aussi charmante et délicieuse soit-elle. »

Pepper poussa un soupir et hocha doucement la tête. Tony se garda bien de lui préciser que Pietro Maximoff lui avait donné l'impression d'avoir une opinion similaire de sa pâtissière. Il valait d'ailleurs mieux que Pepper ignore que le fils de Magneto avait montré de l'intérêt pour l'aînée des filles Coulson. Encore que ce n'était pas le père qui posait problème dans ce contexte particulier. De toute façon, ils ne s'étaient vus qu'une seule fois, et Maximoff n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans la pâtisserie – pour ce qu'en savait Tony, il en ignorait même l'existence, et c'était très bien comme ça.

« Je l'espère, Tony. Je l'espère vraiment », murmura Pepper contre son torse.

En son for intérieur, Tony Stark pensait la même chose. Les sœurs Coulson n'avaient pas leur place dans un monde de super-héros et de super-vilains. Plus vite elles retourneraient à l'anonymat, mieux elles se porteraient.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Pour répondre à la question de Plume, la maman s'appelle Marjorie, comme l'a dit Em à Pietro. Quant aux filles, elles ont toutes les quatre un prénom commençant par P (Patience, Philippa, Penelope et Pamela), mais l'aînée et la troisième ont eu un souci avec leur prénom, et ont choisi de se faire appeler autrement. Ceci explique cela. (J'ai quand même légèrement modifié le chapitre 14 pour que ce soit plus clair).  
**

**Ce chapitre-ci est un"retour aux sources" puisqu'on retrouve Em, Sarah, Tony Stark, la pâtisserie et les gâteaux aux noms funky. Merci d'ailleurs à Kisanatsu pour son nom de tarte.**

**J'espère que vous l'aimerez et qu'il méritait l'attente !  
**

* * *

Alors, il était revenu.

Sarah, qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours, avait espéré de tout son cœur que son absence prolongée signifiait qu'il avait enfin laissé tombé et laisserait désormais sa sœur tranquille. Em avait déjà assez de problèmes comme cela pour ne pas devoir s'encombrer en plus d'un boulet arrogant. Mais ce matin, il était entré dans le restaurant comme si l'endroit lui appartenait et avait agité la main devant le visage d'Em jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour prendre sa commande. Typique d'un homme qui pensait que le monde n'existait que pour le servir. Em lui avait souri – elle était bien trop gentille, de l'avis de Sarah – et était aussitôt partie lui chercher de la tarte. Une trop grosse part, ainsi qu'un café dans lequel elle n'avait sûrement pas craché. Sarah, elle, n'aurait pas hésité une seconde. Quelque part, elle était consciente que sa sœur n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ce sale type était un client comme un autre, et Em devait rester professionnelle; elle ne pouvait pas se montrer désagréable avec lui. Pourtant, il semblait à Sarah que sa sœur se montrait bien trop conciliante avec quelqu'un d'aussi fondamentalement détestable.

« Fille aux cheveux bleus ? Hou hou ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Tu ne peux pas juste m'ignorer, tu sais ! Ce n'est pas la bonne méthode pour obtenir des pourboires, sans compter que tu nuis à la réputation du commerce de ta sœur. »

Sarah poussa un soupir agacé et se tourna vers Tony Stark, lequel la regardait en souriant de toutes ses dents, comme dans l'expectative. Elle aurait presque pu croire qu'il attendait une vacherie de sa part. Elle avait toutefois autre chose en tête, et se contenta d'opiner du chef et de s'approcher de lui en sortant son calepin.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Stark. Notre spécialité du jour est la Black Kiwidow, avec un mélange tout à fait novateur de réglisse, de crème et de kiwis – Stark esquissa une moue méfiante – Oh, je vous assure que c'est bien meilleur qu'il n'y paraît. Naturellement, si vous n'aimez pas la réglisse, nous avons également la Hulkerberry Finn et la Captain Crunchamerica. Eh oui, il y a bien des céréales dedans. Et du chocolat.

- Hum… va pour une part de Captain, dans ce cas. J'adorerais avoir une occasion de le couper en tranches, susurra Tony Stark, les yeux étincelants.

- Très bon choix, commenta Sarah d'un ton neutre. Autre chose avec ça ? Un café, trois sucres, double crème, comme d'habitude ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Tony Stark haussa un sourcil et lui indiqua la banquette en face de lui. Sarah le fixa sans comprendre.

« Fille aux cheveux bleus, je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi conciliante depuis que j'ai eu le douteux plaisir de faire ta connaissance. Soit tu nous couves quelque chose, soit – et ça me paraît l'hypothèse la plus censée – c'est lié à ce squelette ambulant qui vient d'essayer d'enlever les amygdales de ta grande sœur avec la bouche. Si c'est le cas, tu veux en parler ? »

Jamais Sarah n'aurait envisagé Tony Stark comme confident potentiel. Et pour cause : l'homme semblait beaucoup trop intéressé par sa petite personne pour accorder la moindre attention à qui que ce soit d'autre. Toutefois, la visite de Kenneth – dont la description faire par Stark était d'une surprenante justesse – alors qu'elle espérait être enfin débarrassée de lui la mettait dans un tel état de rage qu'il valait mieux trouver un moyen de l'évacuer. Et vite. Autrement, elle risquait de faire quelque chose de réellement stupide, comme lui balancer ses quatre vérités devant sa sœur. Em serait alors obligée de prendre la défense de son crétin de petit-ami, et cela, Sarah ne pourrait pas le supporter. Elle baissa les épaules, reconnaissant implicitement sa défaite, et s'assit face à Tony Stark.

« Je suis toute ouïe, déclara ce dernier. Mais attends une seconde. Mademoiselle ? »

Katie, qui s'occupait de l'autre moitié du restaurant se retourna et adressa un regard perplexe à Sarah, se demandant sans doute – et à juste titre – ce que celle-ci faisait en compagnie d'un client alors qu'elle était censée assurer son service. Cependant, elle était trop professionnelle pour lui poser la question en public et adressa son plus charmant sourire à Tony Stark.

« Puis-je vous aider, Monsieur ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix sucrée, presque mielleuse.

Il était impossible qu'elle ignore à qui elle avait affaire, et se montrer aimable avec l'un des hommes les plus puissants de Manhattan ne pouvait en effet pas lui faire de mal. Stark lui adressa un sourire si éclatant qu'il avait sûrement nécessité l'intervention d'un dentiste spécialisé. Et par _spécialisé_, il fallait comprendre _facturant à la minute_.

« En effet, douce enfant. Je prendrai une double part de Captain Crunchamerica, ainsi qu'un café avec du sucre et de la crème. Soyez un ange, ne lésinez ni sur l'un ni sur l'autre. La petite prendra un verre de lait et un cookie. »

L'intéressée roula des yeux avec un reniflement, que Katie fit semblant de ne pas remarquer.

« Je vous apporte ça tout de suite, promit-elle, avant de s'éloigner en roulant des hanches.

Sarah émit un grognement écœuré.

« Elles sont toutes comme ça ?

- Qui donc ?

- Les filles qui croisent votre chemin. Elles remuent toutes du popotin ou vous plongent leur décolleté dans le pif pour attirer votre attention ?

- Pas toutes, non, répondit Stark après un instant de réflexion. Mais beaucoup.

- Je vois.

- Bon, maintenant que ma pitance est assurée, je t'écoute. Qui est ce garçon, et pourquoi le regardes-tu comme si tu voulais attraper la première fourchette qui traîne pour lui crever les yeux ? »

Sarah jeta un coup d'œil à Em, qui souriait à une remarque de Kenneth. Quoiqu'elle ne puisse pas les entendre, Sarah aurait été prête à parier que sa sœur n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'il racontait. En effet, son sourire était machinal et ne montait pas jusqu'à ses yeux. Le pire était qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compter, et continuait à pérorer. Sarah grinça des dents.

« Il s'appelle Kenneth. C'est le petit-ami de ma sœur. Et je le déteste.

- Cela me paraît l'évidence même. Ta sœur sort vraiment avec ce clown ?

- Depuis. Sept. Ans, précisa-t-elle, détachant chaque mot avec une grimace dégoûtée.

- Sept ans? Tu déconnes ! »

Stark semblait sincèrement surpris, point de vue que Sarah ne pouvait que partager. Elle avait déjà du mal à comprendre comment sa sœur avait pu accepter de sortir avec un type aussi plat et insipide que Kenneth, pour commencer. Bon, Em était loin d'être aussi jolie que Pammy – ou que leur très chère maman, ce qui était d'ailleurs d'une injustice criante –, mais elle avait beaucoup de charme, à sa manière. Et puis elle était gentille, généreuse, dévouée, et une merveilleuse cuisinière. Elle n'aurait aucun mal à se trouver un homme mieux que celui-là, n'importe lequel, si elle voulait bien s'en donner la peine.

« Malheureusement non, répondit Sarah d'un ton funèbre. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'on n'avait pas vu sa tronche dans le coin, et je trouvais Em un peu déprimée, alors je me suis dit que, peut-être… Mais non, il est toujours là. Il s'incruste comme de la mauvaise herbe. Ou des cafards. Sauf que personne n'a encore pensé à inventer un anti-Kenneth.

- Une petite minute… Tu es en train de me dire que tu es en rogne parce que le petit-ami de ta sœur ne l'a _pas_ plaquée ?

- Écoutez, vous ne le connaissez pas. Il n'a jamais fait attention à Em. Pour lui, elle a deux utilités : la bouffe et le sexe. »

Tony Stark la regarda d'un air effaré, apparemment à court de mots – sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie. Sarah leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il y a un moment, dans la vie, où il faut appeler un chat un chat. Si ce sale type vient voir ma sœur seulement quand il a un petit creux ou envie de s'envoyer en l'air, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me fatiguerais à broder des métaphores sur le sujet !

- Hum, je… Hum…

- Quelle éloquence !, ricana-t-elle. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi c'est Mademoiselle Potts qui se charge des conférences de presse. S'il fallait compter sur vous, Stark Industries irait droit à la faillite.

- Hey, fillette, vas-y mollo, tu veux ? Tu me balances tout ça en pleine figure en t'attendant à ce que je réagisse dans la seconde. Je…

- Voilà votre commande, Monsieur Stark. »

Sarah ne savait si elle devait être admirative ou inquiète de la capacité qu'avait Tony Stark de changer d'expression en une fraction de seconde. Un instant, il semblait presque fâché, celui d'après, il était à nouveau tout sourire face à Katie, qui déposait deux énormes parts de tarte et un café devant lui, puis un cookeye aux pépites de chocolat et un verre de lait devant Sarah. La jeune femme sourit de toutes ses dents en retour et s'arrangea pour qu'il ait une vue plongeante dans son décolleté, avant d'encaisser la note – plus un généreux pourboire – et de s'éloigner.

« Trois boutons, déclara Sarah en secouant la tête.

- Hum ?

- Elle a ouvert trois boutons de son chemisier avant de vous ramener votre commande. C'est fou ce que l'argent peut dégager comme phéromones…

- Je suis aussi un des protecteurs de cette ville, tu sais ? C'est peut-être ça qui lui donne envie de me montrer ses dessous.

- Bien sûr, oui. C'est ce que vous vous racontez, la nuit, pour parvenir à fermer l'œil ?

- Ouaip. Je me dis que les sales gamines ingrates dans ton genre peuvent dormir sur leurs deux oreilles parce que je veille au grain.

- Vous voulez dire «_ parce que les Avengers veillent au grain _», non ? Parce qu'à part vous pavaner dans vos armures tape à l'œil et casser des immeubles, je n'ai pas l'impression que vous faites grand-chose pour qui que ce soit, en fait. À part vous, cela va sans dire.

- Sarah ! Tu veux bien arrêter d'importuner Monsieur Stark ? »

Sarah, qui n'avait pas vu sa sœur approcher, sursauta et leva un regard coupable vers Em, dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il était toutefois difficile à dire si c'était parce qu'elle tombait une fois de plus sur sa sœur et Stark en train de s'asticoter, ou si Kenneth en était responsable. Le pire était que celui-ci, qui avait suivi Em, alternait entre les regards réprobateurs qu'il adressait à Sarah et ceux, pleins d'admiration – ou d'envie, voire les deux à la fois – dont il couvait Tony Stark. La jeune fille eut toutefois la maigre satisfaction de voir ce dernier se redresser dans son siège comme un gamin pris en faute.

« Désolée, sœurette, déclara Sarah avec une grimace contrite, baissant les yeux pour cacher à son aînée sa rage de se voir ainsi rappelée à l'ordre devant un homme qu'elle méprisait.

- Au contraire, ma toute belle, intervint alors Tony Stark. C'est ma faute. Je lui ai demandé de se joindre à moi pour s'entretenir d'un épineux problème.

- C'est vous qui… Vous êtes maso ?, demanda Em, à laquelle la surprise faisait perdre toute réserve.

- Voyons, Em ! Ce n'est pas une manière de parler à Monsieur Stark ! Excusez-la, Monsieur… »

Le regard de Tony Stark se durcit, ce qui fut apparemment suffisant pour couper le sifflet à Kenneth. Sarah en aurait presque applaudi.

« Elle peut m'appeler comme bon lui chante, mon garçon. Ceci est une discussion familiale, à laquelle personne ne vous a invité à prendre part.

- Je… pardonnez-moi… j'avais cru… vous avez dit familiale ?, bégaya Kenneth.

- Monsieur Stark fait presque partie de la famille, tu sais, susurra Sarah avec un sourire hypocrite. Naturellement, il faut encore qu'Em accepte sa demande en mariage, mais ce n'est qu'une formalité. »

Kenneth eut un éclat de rire nerveux, et déglutit avec difficulté, tandis que son regard allait d'Em, qui se massait les tempes en soupirant, à Sarah et Tony Stark, qui le regardaient avec l'expression de la plus parfaite innocence.

« Vous aussi, vous trouvez qu'elle est trop jeune pour moi, c'est ça ? », demanda ce dernier d'un air offensé.

- Hum, eh bien, je… »

Sarah se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour conserver son sérieux. Elle aurait presque pu se sentir désolée pour Kenneth, mais il lui suffisait de penser à toutes les fois où Em avait dû l'attendre parce qu'il n'avait pas pensé à la prévenir de son retard pour étouffer dans l'œuf toute compassion à son égard.

« Euh… Em ?

- Écoutez, faites comme bon vous chante, tous les deux, mais essayez de ne pas vous entretuer. Ce serait mauvais pour le commerce. Ken… laisse-les tranquille, s'il te plaît. Ces deux-là ont besoin d'espace. Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai des clients ! », déclara Em tandis que le tintement de la porte d'entrée résonnait.

Sa tirade de sortie fut cependant gâchée par le fait qu'elle resta plantée sur place, les yeux écarquillés, les joues écarlates et la bouche ouverte sur une grimace muette d'horreur. Sarah, Tony Stark – et sans doute aussi Kenneth – suivirent son regard, qui les mena aux nouveaux arrivants. Ceux-ci n'étaient autres qu'Hawkeye, Bruce Banner, Black Widow – qui avait l'air de très mauvais poil – et deux autres hommes que Sarah n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer mais qu'elle avait vaguement cru entr'apercevoir à la télévision. Visiblement, les Avengers étaient sortis en force, ce jour-là.

« Monsieur Stark, je vous remercie pour cette discussion enrichissante, déclara Sarah en se levant et en rajustant son tablier, mais je crois que je vais devoir m'occuper de vos collègues, avant que Katie ne se décide à faire la danse du ventre à Monsieur Banner.

- Bonne idée, approuva Em avec un sourire mécanique. Moi, je… j'ai des choses à faire. À plus ! »

Laissant derrière elle un Kenneth sidéré, une Sarah perplexe et un Tony Stark légèrement narquois, Em fit volte-face et s'enfuit vers les cuisines.


	16. Chapitre 16

Em arriva dans les cuisines, l'esprit en ébullition, les questions se bousculant dans sa tête. Lui ? Ici ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Comment ? Et puis il était arrivé en compagnie des Avengers. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il… Il n'avait pas une tête d'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D., c'était déjà une certitude. Et les Avengers, d'après ce qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de remarquer, avaient tendance à éviter les civils… hormis peut-être le personnel de chez Stark Industries, les organisateurs de galas de charité et les groupies qui les suivaient à la trace. Or elle ne le voyait appartenir à aucune de ces catégories.

« Em ? Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? »

La jeune femme leva le visage de ses mains pour croiser le regard de Kenneth, qui semblait hésiter entre l'exaspération et l'inquiétude. Elle ne s'était jamais rendue compte auparavant qu'il était aussi maigre. Mais, à vrai dire, elle avait manqué de points de comparaison.

« Em, tu m'écoutes ?

- Hum ? »

En toute franchise, Em ne savait que répondre. Elle était bien consciente de la raison pour laquelle elle s'était enfuie comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses. Ladite raison – communément appelée Pietro Maximoff – était en ce moment même assise au milieu d'autres Avengers, en chemise bleu pâle et jean gris. Cela avait son importance, dans la mesure où le jeune homme avait fait une apparition dans bon nombre de ses rêves, ces derniers temps… sauf qu'en général, il était nettement moins habillé.

Toutefois, elle se voyait mal partager cette information avec Kenneth. D'une part, parce que même s'il était prêt à donner le change – avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, du reste – pour Sarah et Pammy, il avait plaqué Em plusieurs mois auparavant. Il vivait désormais avec une fille tout juste majeure et n'était donc pas en droit de demander la moindre explication à Em. Et, d'autre part, parce que celle-ci vivait très mal le fait de fantasmer sur un homme qu'elle avait à peine croisé. Elle se trouvait déjà assez pathétique comme cela et n'avait pas besoin de Kenneth pour savoir que Pietro Maximoff n'était pas pour elle. Elle s'en était rendu compte bien avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'un Avenger.

Em dut mobiliser toute son énergie pour n'adresser à Kenneth qu'une grimace distraite et hausser les épaules.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je viens juste de me souvenir que j'avais laissé des tartes sur le feu. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, je suis passée à côté de la catastrophe ! »

Pour une fois, le fait que Kenneth ne se soit jamais intéressé à son travail, qu'il considérait comme « _des trucs de bonne femme _» joua en sa faveur. Il hocha la tête avec un sourire condescendant, et Em se sentit quelque peu apaisée.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Tony Stark fréquentait ton resto !, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton ravi. Tu imagines la publicité que ça pourrait te valoir ? »

Em poussa un soupir. Même s'il l'avait jetée pour une fille plus jeune, plus grande et plus mince, lui donnant l'impression d'être un vieux rebut alors qu'elle n'avait que vingt-six ans, Kenneth se souciait encore d'Em, à sa manière. Ce qui, en fait, compliquait plus la vie de la jeune femme qu'autre chose. Pippa et Sarah ne s'étaient jamais cachées du fait qu'elles détestaient cordialement l'ex-petit-ami de leur sœur aînée. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs prête à parier que c'était ce dont Sarah et Tony Stark discutaient lorsqu'elle les avait interrompus. Pourtant, malgré tous ses défauts, Kenneth n'était pas un mauvais gars. Au contraire, il prenait souvent de ses nouvelles et n'hésitait pas à passer dès qu'elle avait le moindre problème. Il trouvait cela parfaitement normal, puisqu'elle n'avait ni père ni frère pour prendre soin d'elle. C'était là un comportement un peu macho, mais elle n'était pas vraiment en mesure de refuser son aide. Elle aurait peut-être dû. C'était déjà assez pénible pour elle de s'être fait jeter du jour au lendemain, mais la présence constante de Kenneth dans sa vie ne l'aidait pas à faire son deuil de leur relation.

« Ken… Je sais que ça part d'une bonne intention, mais il n'est pas question que tu ailles le répéter à qui que ce soit. Et ça inclut Brianna.

- Mais…

- Je suis sérieuse. Je n'ai aucune envie de voir une foule de curieux débouler ici dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir. J'aime mon restaurant comme il l'est, et j'ai l'audace de penser que Monsieur Stark partage cette opinion.

- Mais enfin, Em, imagine un peu : il suffirait que tu contactes un tabloïd et tu gagnerais de quoi refaire toute ta cuisine !

- J'ai dit non, Ken. Quoi que tu en penses, ma vie me convient très bien telle qu'elle est. »

Em n'avait pas élevé la voix mais son ton s'était durci, et Kenneth leva les bras en signe de reddition.

« Je disais ça pour t'aider, Em. Mais c'est toi qui décides. Je ne dirai rien à personne.

- Pas même à Brianna ?

- Pas même à Brianna. Tu sais que tu as raté ta vocation, n'empêche ? Tu aurais dû bosser pour la CIA. Ou la NSA. Bon, faut que je file, j'ai un chantier à l'autre bout de la ville dans une heure. Tu me raccompagnes ?

- Bien sûr !

- Quand est-ce que tu veux que je vienne installer le nouvel évier ?, demanda-t-il en maintenant ouverte la porte de la cuisine pour qu'elle puisse passer.

- Oh… Lundi, ce serait possible pour toi ?

- Au soir, après huit heures, alors. Et c'est une faveur que je te fais, mon cœur, alors j'espère que tu m'en seras _très_ reconnaissante », précisa-t-il avec un sourire grivois.

Em leva les yeux au ciel. Ils savaient l'un et l'autre qu'elle le récompenserait d'une énorme tarte. Apparemment, Brianna avait un faible pour le citron meringué. Em se demandait d'ailleurs comment la jeune fille parvenait à conserver la taille mannequin avec les quantités astronomiques de pâtisserie qu'elle engloutissait de manière hebdomadaire, mais peut-être ne mangeait-elle que de la salade sans vinaigrette le reste du temps. Ou qu'elle courait deux heures par jour pour éliminer toutes ces vilaines calories. À moins qu'elle n'eut seulement un bon métabolisme, cette garce.

« Je ferai de mon mieux pour que tu ne sois pas déçu », promit-elle avec un sourire.

Il la saisit par la taille et la plaqua contre lui, en profitant pour poser une main sur ses fesses, avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Ensuite, après un dernier clin d'œil, il quitta le restaurant. Em poussa un soupir ; il allait vraiment falloir qu'ils mettent certaines choses au point. Même si les baisers de Kenneth étaient loin d'être désagréables, il y avait une différence de taille entre jouer le jeu et en profiter outrageusement. Or, plus le temps passait, plus Em avait l'impression que le comportement de son ex-petit-ami relevait de la seconde catégorie.

« Sœurette, ça te dérange si je m'absente un moment pour aller vomir ? »

La voix dégoûtée de Sarah ramena Em à la réalité. Elle prit alors conscience que tout le restaurant – y compris les Avengers – avait les yeux rivés sur elle et que personne n'avait perdu une miette du spectacle. Elle se sentit virer à l'écarlate. Il ne manquerait plus…

« Dois-je comprendre, ma toute belle, que c'est à cause de ce clown que vous avez refusé mes demandes en mariage ? »

… qu'une intervention bruyante de Tony Stark pour que son humiliation soit complète.

« Monsieur Stark, devons-nous vraiment en rediscuter à chacune de vos visites ? Vous savez que je vais finir par vous interdire l'accès au restaurant, si vous vous obstinez.

- Vous me brisez le cœur, ma jolie pâtissière, déclara-t-il d'un ton si tragique qu'elle ne put retenir un sourire.

- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Mademoiselle Em », déclara alors le Docteur Banner en cherchant son regard.

Em sauta sur l'occasion qu'il lui offrait si gentiment de changer de sujet et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

« Moi aussi, Docteur. Votre assistante a-t-elle aimé les cookeyes aux noisettes ?

- Elle les a trouvés délicieux, confirma-t-il, les yeux pétillants. Malheureusement, Thor est passé dans mon laboratoire et a englouti toute ma réserve. J'espère que vous en avez encore en stock, d'ailleurs. Notre dieu du tonnerre a déclaré – et je cite – qu'il ignorait qu'on trouvât de telles délices en Midgard, et que Volstag serait fort marri de ne point avoir encore eu l'occasion de profiter de ces merveilles. Il vaudrait donc mieux vous préparer à voir débarquer plusieurs vikings en armure dans votre restaurant.

- Oh mon dieu ! », fut la seule réponse qui vint à Em.

Elle croyait se souvenir que le dieu du tonnerre était du genre grand et costaud, mais s'ils venaient à plusieurs… elle ne savait si elle devait se sentir grisée ou inquiète à cette perspective.

« C'est le mot qui convient, opina Tony Stark. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ma toute belle, les manières à table de nos amis Asgardiens se sont beaucoup améliorées, ces derniers temps. Il arrive de plus en plus souvent qu'un repas entier se passe sans qu'ils se mettent à casser la vaisselle ou le mobilier.

- Me voilà rassurée, rétorqua-t-elle, mi-figue mi-raisin.

- Je pense que vous n'avez pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer Johnny Storm, également connu sous le nom de Human Torch, poursuivit Bruce Banner, comme si Stark ne l'avait pas interrompu.

- Euh non, en effet. »

L'intéressé étant occupé à faire un sort à une part de Black Kiwidow, il se contenta de lui adresser une grimace amicale et un vague signe de la main.

« Et voici Pietro Maximoff, que l'on appelle aussi Quicksilver, ajouta-t-il en désignant l'homme qui avait occupé les pensées d'Em beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

- Enchanté, mademoiselle », déclara celui-ci.

Sa voix, grave et teintée d'une pointe d'accent slave, était aussi agréable que dans le souvenir de la jeune femme. Celle-ci réalisa toutefois que, si elle-même s'était souvent surprise à songer à lui, elle n'avait de son côté pas laissé au jeune homme une impression durable puisqu'il ne semblait pas se souvenir d'elle. C'était du reste tout à fait logique. Non seulement il était terriblement séduisant, mais en plus c'était un Avenger; il avait sans doute fréquenté tant de filles que leurs noms et leurs visages se noyaient en une masse indistincte. Comment dès lors espérer qu'il se souvienne d'une petite pâtissière grassouillette avec laquelle il n'avait partagé qu'un slow ?

« Sarah a pris vos commandes, je suppose ?, demanda-t-elle en se forçant à conserver un aimable sourire et un ton égal, malgré la vilaine pointe de déception lui tenaillait l'estomac.

- Sarah confirme », déclara l'intéressée avec un haussement de sourcils étonné.

Elle connaissait assez sa sœur pour savoir que quelque chose clochait, même si elle en ignorait la raison. Em se fit cependant la promesse d'emporter son secret dans sa tombe. Son admiration pour Captain America lui avait déjà valu bien assez de moqueries de la part de ses cadettes. Si celles-ci venaient à apprendre que leur grande sœur avait le béguin pour un autre Avenger, Em ne serait plus jamais tranquille. D'autant que Sarah était bien capable de multiplier les allusions pas du tout subtiles devant elle. Ou, pire encore, devant Tony Stark, lequel ne se gênerait sûrement pas pour en faire part à l'intéressé.

« Dans ce cas, je vous prie de m'excuser, mais je dois retourner en cuisine. Docteur Banner, je crains de ne plus avoir de cookeyes aux noisettes, mais j'en ai aux raisins secs et au chocolat blanc, si cela vous convient. Ou bien, si vous avez le temps de patienter, je peux vous faire une fournée toute fraîche. Je devrais en avoir pour une grosse heure.

- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, protesta Bruce Banner d'un air embarrassé. Raisins secs et chocolat blanc, ce sera parfait. »

Sauf qu'Em avait l'impression qu'il en pinçait un peu pour sa jolie assistante à lunettes, dont il avait mentionné en passant qu'elle appréciait beaucoup les noisettes. Et elle adorait l'idée que ses cookeyes puissent servir de flèches à Cupidon. C'était tout à fait approprié, vu la spécialité de l'Avenger qui leur avait donné son nom. Sans compter qu'elle aurait ainsi une excuse en or pour aller se cacher en cuisine et ne pas avoir à recroiser Pietro Maximoff, lequel semblait attirer son regard comme un aimant. Elle devait enfoncer ses ongles dans la paume de sa main pour conserver son expression neutre et ses yeux rivés sur le Docteur Banner.

« Docteur, je vous assure que ce sera un plaisir. À condition que vous ayez le temps de patienter, bien entendu.

- Eh bien… Ce serait vraiment très aimable à vous, mais j'avais prévu de prendre juste deux cafés et les cookeyes à emporter… Je suis en plein milieu d'une série de tests, et je…, expliqua-t-il sur un ton d'excuse.

- C'est bon, je m'en occupe », déclara alors Hawkeye.

Ses compagnons semblèrent surpris qu'il se dévoue mais, à part Black Widow qui lui lança un regard mécontent – qu'il se contenta d'ignorer –, aucun ne réagit. Em hocha la tête et s'éloigna… non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil furtif à Pietro Maximoff. Malheureusement, ce dernier s'en rendit compte, et lui adressa en retour un sourire carnassier qui lui mit le feu aux joues. Em sentit ses genoux se dérober sous elle et il lui fallut toute sa concentration pour rejoindre les cuisines sans se casser la figure.

* * *

**Plume : Naturellement que c'était lui. Mais y avait-il un doute ? :p**

**Chupa : Moi, c'est d'imaginer Thor le chanter très faux qui me fait marrer :) Pour Pepper, c'était voulu, même si j'avais glissé quelques allusions (c'était le fameux "secret" de Tony). Et heureusement que sa demande en mariage ait dérapé. Avec un peu de chance, il le fera bien, la prochaine fois (encore qu'on parle de Tony, là. J'en suis pas si sûre, du coup...) Je crois qu'en fait, même si Sarah ne le reconnaitrait jamais, elle aime bien Tony (et de son côté à lui, ça ne fait aucun doute). Pour Pietro, ben tu as eu la réponse dans ce chapitre. Quant à Kenneth... En fait, je me suis posé la même question que toi : comment aurait-elle pu rester aussi longtemps avec un boulet ? Ben c'est pas (tout à fait) un boulet. Il est plutôt mignon, il est gentil, il prenait bien soin d'elle et de ses sœurs... C'est juste que c'est un mec, avec ses défauts, et qu'ils sont pas faits l'un pour l'autre, c'est tout. Et puis Em est plus tolérante que ses deux cadettes. Ceci explique cela ! Pour Coulson, j'ai eu beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, impossible qu'il n'ait pas prévenu ses filles qu'il était en vie alors que deux ans se sont passés. Ce sera donc un univers légèrement alternatif, où l'Agent Coulson est bel et bien mort :(  
**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews et vos encouragements ! On se voit dans approximativement 15 jours !**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre répondra aux questions des Clintophiles. Je vous le publie en avance, mais n'attendez pas le prochain avant le lundi 7 octobre, parce que j'ai des tonnes de choses à faire pour le moment et que je n'ai même pas commencé à l'écrire. En principe, il sera du point de vue de Pietro.  
****Et merci pour toutes vos reviews d'encouragement, vous êtes super ! :)**

* * *

« À quoi tu joues, au juste ? », demanda Nat dès que la petite pâtissière eut tourné les talons, non sans avoir coulé un dernier regard hésitant en direction de Maximoff, lequel lui sourit en retour de toutes ses dents.

Stark était en train de faire du charme à la serveuse blonde pour obtenir une nouvelle part de tarte – à se demander comment il parvenait encore à rentrer dans son armure –, tandis que Storm et Maximoff discutaient à voix basse sous le regard indulgent de Banner. Comme souvent, personne ne prêtait attention à Clint, ce qui n'aurait pas été pour lui déplaire, si Nat lui avait elle aussi fichu la paix. Il était déjà assez douloureux de devoir continuer à travailler avec elle, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus à lui, pour ne pas avoir à supporter aussi en permanence le poids de son regard.

« Je me montre serviable et amical, Nat, répondit Clint, l'expression neutre. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? »

À vrai dire, il ne savait pas lui-même ce qui l'avait poussé à proposer son aide, à part qu'il aimait bien Banner et appréciait l'ambiance détendue de la pâtisserie. Cela l'étonnait, d'ailleurs, car les endroits non aériens où il se sentait à l'aise se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Mais cela, Nat n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Elle esquissa toutefois une moue sceptique.

« Avec les Avengers, pas de problème. Mais avec elle ?

- Jalouse ? »

La question avait fusé par réflexe, assortie d'un haussement de sourcils provocateur. Nat se raidit, mais se reprit bien vite, croisant les bras et plissant les lèvres en une moue méprisante.

« Ne te flatte pas, Barton. Je m'inquiète de l'impact que cette fille peut avoir sur l'équipe, rien de plus.

- Je vois. Je dirais que tout dépend d'elle, dans ce cas.

- Ce qui signifie ? »

Clint avait conscience de jouer avec le feu, mais il préférait une Nat en colère à une Nat triste et inquiète. Aussi esquissa-t-il un sourire rêveur.

« Eh bien, je la trouve charmante, et très agréable à regarder. De plus, c'est une excellente cuisinière, ce qui ne gâche rien. »

Nat était bien entraînée à réprimer ses émotions, mais elle ne put empêcher ses doigts de se crisper. En son for intérieur, Clint devait reconnaître que c'était un coup bas. Son ancienne partenaire avait en effet de nombreux talents, mais elle n'aurait pas été capable de faire frire un œuf si sa vie en avait dépendu.

« Comme tu voudras. Évite tout de même de lui dévoiler nos plans sur l'oreiller, cette fois, susurra-t-elle, non sans une certaine perfidie.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Ceci dit, contrairement à toi, je ne pense pas qu'elle essaiera de coucher avec moi et de m'assassiner dès le premier rendez-vous.

- Qui parle de coucher avec qui ? », voulut alors savoir Stark.

C'était à se demander si ce type n'était pas équipé d'un radar brouillant automatiquement les conversations qu'il considérait comme inintéressantes tout en attirant son attention à l'évocation de certains mots-clés. Connaissant l'animal, ce n'était d'ailleurs pas impossible.

« Apparemment, Clint ne serait pas contre l'idée d'apprendre à connaître votre pâtissière sur un plan horizontal, déclara Nat d'une voix presque indifférente, quoique le regard qu'elle posait sur l'intéressé était empli de défi.

- Ma pâtissière ?, répéta Stark, interloqué.

- Il me semble qu'elle n'est pas libre », fit remarquer Maximoff, avec un rictus mécontent qui intéressa l'archer au plus haut point.

Clint sentait bien que la conversation était en train de lui échapper, mais il n'était pas du genre à se laisser décourager par si peu. Il haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

« Ça, c'est mon problème, Maximoff, pas le tien. Rien n'est gravé dans la pierre, et puis j'ai l'impression qu'elle a un petit faible pour les Avengers. Je serais vraiment un imbécile de ne pas tenter ma chance, déclara-t-il avec un regard appuyé.

Le mutant dut saisir l'allusion parce que son expression se durcit et ses joues se colorèrent. Clint se demanda si c'était à cause de la colère ou de la gêne. Aucun des autres Avengers ne parut toutefois s'en rendre compte, sans doute parce qu'ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur Clint. Ce dernier n'avait jamais apprécié de se retrouver au centre de l'attention, mais cela avait encore empiré depuis l'épisode Loki. Il avait toujours l'impression que les gens le jugeaient et s'attendaient au pire de sa part. Cap et Nat lui avaient plusieurs fois affirmé qu'il se montrait paranoïaque, mais il lui semblait tout de même que sa déclaration suscitait un froid parmi ses coéquipiers. Et pas seulement Nat et Maximoff; Stark, pour ne citer que lui, avait l'air franchement horrifié. Quant à Banner, le plus posé d'entre eux quand il ne se fâchait pas tout vert, il semblait lui aussi un peu réticent.

« Mademoiselle Em est une charmante jeune femme, mais… hum… comment dire ?

- Elle est beaucoup trop bien pour lui ?, proposa Stark, jamais à court de gentillesses.

- Elle est beaucoup trop jeune et jolie pour se balader en permanence avec une cible en plein milieu du front ?, renchérit Storm, pas le dernier non plus quand il s'agissait de balancer des vacheries à ses coéquipiers.

- Je ne me rappelle pas que vous ayez fait tant de chichis quand Cap est sorti avec sa serveuse blonde, leur fit remarquer Clint. Comment s'appelait-elle, déjà ?

- Machine, déclara Stark, qui n'avait jamais aimé retenir le nom des gens, au point d'avoir affublé la femme qui partageait pourtant sa vie depuis plusieurs années d'un surnom ridicule, mais que presque tout le monde employait.

- Beth, répondit Banner. C'est vrai, mais Steve est hum… eh bien…

- Droit comme un I, et un vrai gentleman, pas un tueur ?, proposa Maximoff, le regard mauvais.

- Merci, messieurs, mais n'en jetez plus. Encore quelques flatteries dans ce genre, et mon cou va enfler au point que je ne pourrai plus passer les portes, rétorqua Clint avec un sourire amer. Par ailleurs, je vous signale gentiment que ce n'est pas votre problème. C'est le mien et celui de la demoiselle. Il me semble qu'elle est assez grande pour décider toute seule ce qui est bien pour elle. En tout cas, je n'ai aucune intention de lui mettre un flingue sur la tempe, alors arrêtez de jouer les mères-poules, ça ne vous réussit vraiment pas.

- Mais comment espères-tu la séduire, dans ce cas ?, persifla Nat avec un sourire méprisant.

- Avec mon charme naturel, bien sûr. »

Cette dernière remarque lui valut un ricanement moqueur de la jeune femme. Blessé dans son orgueil, Clint se pencha lentement vers elle et effleura sa joue du bout des doigts en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle frissonna, le souffle court. Il aurait été si facile de se pencher juste un peu plus, de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, de la plaquer contre lui… Mais il était beaucoup trop tard, désormais, pour revenir en arrière.

« Tu n'as pas toujours dit ça, Nat, murmura-t-il d'une voix si douce qu'elle fut la seule à l'entendre.

- Pauvre gamine, répliqua-t-elle froidement. Tu vas lui briser le cœur… si elle ne se fait pas tuer par ta faute. »

Clint cilla, et Nat dut se rendre compte qu'elle avait été trop loin.

« Clint. Je ne…

- Laisse tomber, Nat. On est tous d'accord sur ce que je vaux. Mais c'est à elle de décider, pas à toi. Ni à eux », ajouta-t-il en désignant leurs coéquipiers.

La blessure suscitée par la dernière remarque de Nat avait donné à sa voix et à son regard la froideur de l'acier. Un éclair de regret passa dans les yeux verts de la jeune femme, vite remplacé par un mélange de colère et de frustration.

« Tu as raison, Barton. Ce n'est pas mon problème. Ça ne l'est plus depuis longtemps. Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai à faire dans la Tower. Docteur, je vous accompagne ?

- Avec plaisir, Mademoiselle Romanoff, répliqua Bruce Banner, toujours courtois, même s'il lançait des regards furtifs à Clint.

- Je viens avec vous », déclara Storm, à la surprise de l'archer.

Ce qui laissait ce dernier avec Stark et Maximoff, qui le fixaient l'un et l'autre d'un regard mauvais. Sans doute Clint ferait-il bien d'envisager de rédiger son testament s'il décidait de poursuivre sur cette voie...

Alors que les trois hommes s'observaient en chien de faïence, le Starkphone de son inventeur se mit à sonner. Celui-ci fit tout d'abord mine de l'ignorer, mais son correspondant insista, tant et si bien qu'il finit par décrocher et aboyer dans le téléphone :

« QUOI ? Oh, Pepper!, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix radoucie. Écoute, je… Euh, là, maintenant, tout de suite, tu veux dire ? Oui, j'y suis, mais… Je sais ce que j'ai promis, Pepper, mais cette tarte est… Et en plus, Bar… Non, non, ne t'énerve pas, j'arrive tout de suite. Oui, Pepper, je veux vraiment dire tout de suite. »

Il raccrocha et lança un regard mécontent à Clint, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Maximoff, lequel dégustait son café à petites gorgées tout en gardant ses yeux rivés sur l'archer. Il secoua la tête en poussant un soupir.

« Bon, de deux maux… Garde un œil sur celui-là, je reviens. »

Et il quitta aussitôt la pâtisserie. Le bruit d'une détonation et de turbojets en action leur parvint peu après, leur annonçant qu'il venait d'enfiler son armure pour retourner au plus vite vers Pepper Potts.

Ne restaient plus que Maximoff et Clint.

La situation était surréaliste; ce dernier n'éprouvait en effet pas la moindre attirance pour la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas menti en déclarant qu'il la trouvait charmante, mais Nat était encore bien trop présente dans son cœur et sa tête pour laisser une quelconque place à une autre, malgré ce qu'il essayait de lui faire croire. En revanche, il en allait tout autrement pour son vis-à-vis. Maximoff pouvait peut-être convaincre la pâtissière qu'il l'avait totalement oubliée, mais Clint le connaissait mieux que cela. Il avait vu le regard de son coéquipier s'écarquiller de surprise lorsqu'il l'avait aperçue, alors qu'elle essayait vaillamment de conserver son calme, pourtant mis à rude épreuve par sa sœur, son petit-ami et Stark. Et s'assombrir quand elle avait soudain fait volte-face pour rejoindre les cuisines, le grand rouquin sur ses talons. Ce dernier n'avait pas fait grande impression à Clint, mais Maximoff, lui, avait foudroyé le garçon d'un regard haineux quand il avait embrassé la jeune femme à pleine bouche au beau milieu du restaurant. Pour Clint, il ne faisait aucun doute que non seulement Pietro se souvenait très bien d'elle, mais qu'en plus il était loin d'être indifférent à ses charmes. À en juger par la manière dont elle avait regardé le mutant à la dérobée, la pâtissière était d'ailleurs tout aussi attirée par lui que lui par elle. Tout le problème résidait dans la fierté mal placée de Maximoff; celui-ci était manifestement trop orgueilleux pour reconnaître son intérêt pour une simple civile, non disponible de surcroît.

Les dés étaient jetés, et cela ne concernait pas Clint, alors pourquoi cette mascarade ?

Tout simplement parce qu'il sentait chez la jeune femme une profonde tristesse, qu'elle camouflait si bien derrière sa gentillesse, son professionnalisme et son charmant sourire que personne d'autre que Clint ne semblait s'en apercevoir. Une tristesse qui faisait écho à celle que masquaient Maximoff… Et Clint lui-même. Ce dernier savait qu'il ne pouvait espérer la rédemption. Il ne la méritait pas, d'ailleurs. Il avait beaucoup trop de sang sur les mains. Mais peut-être y avait-il encore un peu d'espoir pour Maximoff et la jeune femme. À condition que Cupidon – ou plutôt Hawkeye – s'en mêle, parce qu'après la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister, il ne devait pas trop compter sur les deux principaux intéressés.

Il avait déjà lancé l'hameçon; restait à voir si Maximoff allait mordre…

* * *

**Plume : pourtant j'avais écrit le chapitre avant ta review. Mais comme tu peux le voir, ça répond à deux de tes questions d'un coup. A mon avis, on doit avoir une connexion psychique :p Pour ce qui est de Pietro, ça ne fait pas grand doute, en effet. Le tout est de voir comment et quand Cupidon va réussir à les réunir, ces deux-là... Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis contente que tu aimes tant Em. J'ai un peu l'impression que c'est la mal-aimée de la famille Coulson, vu que d'après les retours que j'en ai eu, la plupart des gens préfère Pippa ou Sarah. Et moi, c'est ma chouchoute, la pauvre Em (bon, en même temps, je la connais mieux que tout le monde, et je ne vous ai pas tout dit à son sujet...)**

**Chupa et autres qui m'ont fait la remarques : Alors bien sûr, tout dépend de ce que vous entendez par tromper. Mais en gros, Em lui a demandé de faire semblant qu'ils sortaient encore ensemble le temps qu'elle trouve le moyen de prévenir ses petites sœurs. Sa copine est au courant, et il ne l'embrasse qu'en public pour "jouer le jeu" (même si perso, je trouve qu'il abuse). **


	18. Chapitre 18

**Comme toujours, merci pour vos reviews, vous m'aidez à avancer ! :)  
Et un merci spécial à Pline qui a bien voulu bêta-lire le chapitre parce que j'avais de sérieux doutes...  
**

**Plume : Merci. Ton analyse me paraît tout à fait juste. Maintenant, je peux dire qu'Em a des raisons pour avoir une si mauvaise vision d'elle-même. Le fait que Kenneth l'ait jetée pour une autre fille, plus jeune, plus mince et plus jolie en est une. Quant à l'autre... eh bien il y a un indice dans le chapitre.  
Laura : Pour Clint et Natasha, j'espère qu'ils auront une fin heureuse, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, malheureusement. Clint a commencé à remonter la pente, mais ça lui prendra du temps. Pour l'Agent Hill, elle fera sans doute une petite apparition cameo ou deux, mais sans doute pas plus (c'est que j'ai déjà tout plein de persos à gérer, moi...)  
Pepperony : Pour Clint et Nat, j'en ai un peu parlé dans les chapitres qui sont écrits de leur point de vue (le 4 et le 8). Grosso modo, ils ont été ensemble mais Clint se sentait si mal après l'histoire de Loki qu'il s'est arrangé pour que Nat rompe avec lui. Mais ils sont toujours amoureux l'un de l'autre, juste trop fiers et avec de (mauvaises) raisons pour ne pas faire le premier pas. J'espère que ça répond à ta question.**

**Et au fait, on n'a toujours fait que parler de Pammy... :p**

* * *

Pietro était un imbécile.

S'il avait été un tant soit peu intelligent, il aurait suivi Tasha, Banner et Storm. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il réagisse comme un crétin jaloux. Il n'avait pourtant aucune raison de l'être : Patience Marjorie Coulson et lui n'avaient partagé qu'une danse, et une seule. Toute agréable qu'elle ait été, ce n'aurait dû être qu'un souvenir passager. Sauf qu'il n'avait oublié ni son nom, ni ses grands yeux bleus un peu tristes, ni ses lèvres pulpeuses, ni ses délicieuses courbes, ni même sa légère odeur de cerise et d'amandes. Et lorsqu'il l'avait aperçue, il aurait presque pu croire à un appel du pied du destin… jusqu'à ce que ce grand crétin roux se colle à elle comme une moule à un rocher. Le côté macho du garçon lui avait presque autant déplu que son manque total de délicatesse envers la jeune femme. Non que lui-même se serait retenu de l'embrasser s'il avait été à sa place. Mais il aurait au moins attendu de se retrouver seul avec elle pour lui coller sa langue dans la bouche. Et pour lui enlever son horrible tablier. Et pour détacher le chignon dans lequel elle avait emprisonné ses longs cheveux noirs. Et pour déboutonner lentement son chemisier. Et… Il valait mieux qu'il essaie d'occuper son esprit autrement, sinon il n'allait plus être en mesure de la regarder dans les yeux quand elle reviendrait.

Il ramena son regard vers Barton.

Sans aller jusqu'à le considérer comme un ami, Pietro n'éprouvait que du respect pour l'archer. Alors pourquoi l'idée de celui-ci avec la jolie petite Patience le mettait-elle tellement en rogne ? Était-ce parce que l'histoire de Barton et Tasha n'était pas finie ? Pietro aurait presque pu se laisser avoir par leur camaraderie un peu bancale, émaillée de piques désobligeantes qu'ils se lançaient l'un à l'autre à longueur de journée. Sauf que, pendant la brève période où la belle espionne avait partagé son lit, il lui était arrivé à deux reprises de crier le nom de Clint à un moment critique. Son ego de mâle aurait sans doute dû en être blessé, mais Pietro ne savait que trop bien ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on avait le cœur déchiré et qu'on essayait de faire bonne figure devant les autres. Alors il avait feint de ne pas remarquer l'erreur de nom. Et il n'avait été pas été surpris quand elle avait rompu avec lui. Cela valait mieux pour tous les deux.

Il était convaincu que Clint Barton méritait une seconde chance. Tasha également. Mais sans doute y avait-il entre eux trop de non-dits, trop de blessures encore ouvertes. Et peut-être, en effet, la jolie Patience serait-elle à même d'apaiser les démons de l'archer.

Mais si elle n'y parvenait pas ?

Si, au lieu de tirer Barton hors du trou où il s'était enfoncé, celui-ci l'entraînait-il avec lui ? Patience n'était pas une mutante, une super-héroïne, ou même un agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. Ce n'était qu'une simple civile, certes charmante et adorable, mais qui avait toujours vécu une vie normale, protégée dans un cocon. Elle n'avait jamais été confrontée aux horreurs qui faisaient leur quotidien. Elle ne s'était jamais trouvée face à une noirceur telle que celle qu'Hawkeye – et, à vrai dire, Pietro lui-même – dissimulait en lui. Elle n'y était pas préparée. Et Pietro craignait que ça ne la détruise.

Il pouvait se tromper, mais il refusait de prendre le risque. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser à Barton.

« Voilà, les cookeyes sont prêts ! »

Comme s'il avait suffi de penser à elle pour la faire venir, Patience venait de sortir des cuisines avec un plateau couvert de biscuits à l'aspect très appétissant qui, de surcroît, sentaient divinement bon. Pietro se demanda si la peau de la jeune femme était imprégnée de la même odeur.

Le regard bleu azur de Patience passa de Hawkeye à Pietro, et ses joues virèrent à l'écarlate. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure tandis que ses mains se mettaient soudain à trembler. Le jeune homme commençait à avoir des doutes. Se pouvait-il que, maintenant qu'elle avait réalisé ce qu'il était, elle ait peur de lui ? Ce ne serait certainement ni la première ni la dernière civile terrorisée par un mutant. Ce qui était bizarre, en revanche, c'est que la plupart des gens craignaient et détestaient Hulk plus encore que beaucoup de mutants, à l'exception sans doute de ceux du genre de Blob, les Morlocks ou The Beast – ce dernier de manière totalement injustifiée, d'ailleurs. Pourtant, elle s'était montrée charmante avec lui. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait sans doute pas laissé Bruce Banner la prendre dans ses bras le temps d'un slow… La bouche et les yeux de Pietro se durcirent, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître le tremblement des mains de la jeune femme, au point qu'Hawkeye dût venir à sa rescousse et se saisir du plateau avant que son contenu ne vole à terre.

« Voulez-vous vous asseoir avec nous, Mademoiselle Em ? », proposa celui-ci avec un sourire charmeur qui sembla complètement déplacé à Pietro, mais qui fut efficace auprès de la jeune femme, dont les yeux se focalisèrent sur l'archer.

Celle-ci réussit à esquisser un semblant de sourire.

« Oh… Hum… Eh bien, je… ce serait avec plaisir, mais j'ai encore deux ou trois choses à finaliser dans les cuisines, pour tout vous dire.

- Je comprends. Ceci dit, je suis tout prêt à attendre que vous ayez fini, si vous voulez.

- Vous ne deviez pas ramener les cookeyes à la Tower ?, demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Nope. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Et c'est moins important que le plaisir de votre compagnie. »

La jeune femme sourit machinalement et baissa les yeux.

« À moins bien sûr que vous ne soyez contre l'idée de vous attabler en compagnie d'un mutant », intervint Pietro d'une voix glaciale.

Hawkeye se passa la main sur les yeux avec un grognement. Pietro, quant à lui, se contenta de fixer la jeune femme avec un rictus de défi. Celle-ci observa Hawkeye avec une certaine perplexité, puis Pietro, et sembla enfin comprendre où celui-ci voulait en venir. Au lieu de rougir ou de prendre la mouche, comme il s'y attendait, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui répondit d'une voix douce :

« Je n'ai rien contre les mutants, Monsieur Maximoff. Je n'en connais pas assez pour me faire une opinion générale. Une mutante m'a causé beaucoup de tort quand j'étais plus jeune. – Son regard se voila. – Pourtant, je ne la déteste pas. Pas vraiment, en tout cas. Ce n'est pas une méchante personne, vous comprenez, juste quelqu'un de monstrueusement égoïste, et sa mutation n'y est pour rien. J'en connais une autre, tellement adorable qu'on ne pourrait pas ne pas l'aimer. Et un troisième – Ses yeux prirent une expression si tendre que Pietro se sentit envahi d'une jalousie incongrue à l'égard de ce mutant inconnu. – qui a un cœur en or, mais fait de son mieux pour le cacher. Vous, je ne vous connais pas assez pour me faire une opinion. Vous êtes un excellent danseur, mais vous avez la mémoire d'un poisson rouge, et à en croire vos réactions, vous êtes sans doute un peu bipolaire sur les bords. Ça ne me donne pas vraiment envie de vous aimer, mais certainement pas non plus de vous détester. »

Hawkeye éclata d'un rire franc tandis que Pietro la fixait, médusé.

« Je suis désolé, déclara-t-il, penaud, quand il eut retrouvé l'usage sa voix. Ma sœur me dit souvent que mon cerveau devrait apprendre à rattraper le reste de mon corps. Selon elle, ça m'éviterait pas mal de conneries.

- Votre sœur m'a l'air d'être une femme pleine de sagesse, Monsieur Maximoff.

- Vous n'êtes pas la première à le penser, Patience. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent.

« Alors vous vous souvenez ?, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Comment oublier un si joli prénom ? », rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire un peu moqueur, son regard toujours rivé au sien.

Pourtant, il était sincère. Il aimait la sonorité que le nom de la jeune femme avait dans sa bouche. Et il réalisa qu'il adorerait l'entendre prononcer le sien. De préférence quand ils seraient tous les deux moins habillés et agréablement occupés dans un lit.

« Oh, je… – une sonnerie retentit dans la cuisine, et elle soupira. – Je dois y aller si je veux pouvoir servir à mes clients autre chose que des morceaux de charbon. Mais je reviens. Si vous voulez m'attendre… »

Elle esquissa un vague geste de la main, et s'éloigna d'un pas vif en rajustant son tablier. Pietro réalisa alors qu'Hawkeye le fixait avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Quoi ?

- Je croyais qu'elle n'était pas libre ?, demanda l'archer avec un haussement de sourcils.

- Comme me l'a fait remarquer quelqu'un récemment, rien n'est gravé dans la pierre. Et puisqu'elle n'a pas d'a priori négatif contre les mutants, je serais un imbécile de ne pas tenter ma chance, rétorqua l'autre avec un sourire froid.

- Parce que tu penses que tu l'as, ta chance ?

- On verra bien. À moins que tu ne sois contre un peu de concurrence, Barton ?

- Pas du tout, Maximoff. Mais je dois te prévenir que les snipers sont capables d'une patience infinie pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. Tu peux en dire autant?

- J'en doute. Par chance, j'ai d'autres atouts... »

L'archer ne répondit pas, et les deux hommes attendirent en silence le retour de la jeune femme. La serveuse brune, qui devait avoir un lien de parenté avec Patience à en juger par leur ressemblance, vint à trois reprises leur demander s'ils n'avaient besoin de rien. Finalement, Hawkeye se décida à commander un café, tandis que Pietro optait pour un morceau de gâteau au citron. La serveuse mit un certain temps à revenir, au point que Barton en profita pour aller se dégourdir les jambes. Comme si elle avait attendu son départ, la jeune fille se matérialisa à côté de leur table, où elle déposa une assiette devant Pietro, et une tasse de l'autre côté de la table. Toutefois, au lieu de s'éclipser, elle resta plantée sur place, dévisageant le mutant avec insistance.

« Oui ? »

Elle plissa les yeux, croisa les bras et déclara :

« Si vous faites le moindre mal à ma sœur, je réduis votre vie en miettes. »

La menace, émanant d'une adolescente qui devait peser soixante kilos toute mouillée et arborait des mèches d'une improbable couleur violette, avait de quoi faire sourire. Pourtant, Pietro se contraignit à garder son sérieux. Déjà parce qu'il ne pouvait que respecter la loyauté et la dévotion que la jeune fille portait à sa grande sœur. Et ensuite, parce qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Il repensa au hipster, sur la piste de danse. Au grand rouquin. Même à Barton. Patience avait décidément tout de la demoiselle en détresse. Et lui, rien du héros en armure étincelante. Il ne pouvait même pas promettre de se comporter comme un gentleman, parce qu'il était bien conscient qu'elle l'attirait beaucoup plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. Aussi hocha-t-il la tête et répondit-il calmement :

« Je me considère comme prévenu. »

La jeune fille avait un visage très expressif, et il était clair qu'elle brûlait d'envie de lui balancer quelques répliques bien senties. La réponse de Pietro lui ayant coupé l'herbe sous le pied, elle s'éloigna d'un pas rageur en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire sans joie et prit une bouchée de son gâteau. À force d'entendre Stark vanter les mérites de sa pâtissière, il avait fini par se dire que les tartes en question ne pouvaient pas être aussi bonnes que son coéquipier le prétendait, mais qu'elles devaient valoir le détour pour susciter de tels éloges chez un homme généralement avare de compliments.

Il avait eu tort.

Le gâteau était moelleux, parfumé, fondait dans la bouche et avait un goût subtil, pas du tout écœurant. Tout en savourant une seconde bouchée, le jeune homme songea qu'on pouvait presque en dire autant de la pâtissière. Il n'aurait pas demandé mieux que de la dévorer toute crue…

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, enfin ? Qu'est-ce que cette fille avait de plus que les autres pour le mettre dans un état pareil ? En fait, elle lui faisait plus d'effet que la plupart de celles qui avaient partagé son lit, alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas embrassée. Pourtant, il en avait eu envie, lors de leur danse. Si Tasha et Barton ne l'avaient pas bippé, il lui aurait volé un baiser, là-bas, sur la piste. Est-ce qu'elle l'attirerait toujours autant aujourd'hui si ça avait été le cas ? Il n'était plus sûr de rien. À part d'une chose : il avait déjà laissé passer une fois l'occasion d'embrasser Patience Coulson, et il n'était pas question qu'il refasse cette erreur.


End file.
